Sayuri
by Alba743
Summary: Ella ya había aceptado su pasado. Aceptó que Alma Toran ya no existía. Aceptó que ayudar a la gente a progresar y crear diferentes reinados. Pero le costó aceptar el Sistema Magi. Le costó aceptar que Ugo no quería su ayuda. Sin embargo, Sayuri no aceptó que su mejor amigo le prohibiera ver a Aladdin.
1. Ichi

LOL, tenía el capítulo en borrador y no lo publiqué. Recién me acabo de dar cuenta, ahora que iba a publicar el capítulo "Ni".

¡Comienzo!

Aladdin

—¿Por qué me has hecho venir aquí, Ugo?—preguntó una mujer de unos dieciocho a un gigante azul.

El gigante, sonrojado, miró a los ojos de la fémina.

—¿Ahora qué te da vergüenza?—preguntó, con aparente fastidio.

—Yuri, ya sabes como soy.—dijo Ugo, tratando de excusarse.

La chica le dio una mirada que decía "Me estás ocultando algo y no me gusta que me oculten cosas".

—Haré ver que dejaré el tema de lado, otra vez. Ahora dime por qué me has citado.

—Es hora de que lo conozcas.—dijo Ugo.

Durante unos segundos, la de pelo negro tuvo una cara poker, pero después abrió los ojos con desmesura y miró al gigante con una gran sonrisa, cosa que hizo ruborizar al contrario.

—¿Dónde está?—preguntó, en forma chibi, mirando hacia todos lados.

—Ahora lo hago venir, pero primero escóndete.—dijo, yéndose.

 _Date prisa_ , pensó la chica con emoción acatando la orden.

Pasados unos minutos, el gigante volvió a aparecer, pero acompañado de un niño.

 _No veo nada_ , pensó la chica con fastidio.

Después de una pequeña charla entre ellos, el gigante le preguntó cuál era su deseo.

—¡Quiero que seas mi amigo!—gritó el niño.—¡Ya te lo dije! ¡Y no lo cambiaré por nada del mundo!

 _Cosita Kawaii_ , pensó la pelinegra con corazones en los ojos.

—Yuri, ya puedes venir.—llamó Ugo.

La chica apareció ante el niño y lo estudió bien. Pelo largo azul recogido en una trenza, grandes ojos azules, delgado y enano.

 _He esperado demasiado tiempo_ , pensó la chica cogiendo al peliazul y abrazándolo haciendo frotar sus mejillas, _Es igual al padre, pero con los ojos de la madre._

—¿Yuri-san?—preguntó el niño, confundido.

—Yuri solo es un apodo, mi nombre es Sayuri.—se presentó ella, dejando al niño al suelo.—Perdón si te ha molestado.—se disculpó, rascándose la mejilla con un dedo.

—¡Para nada! ¡No ha molestado!—dijo el niño rápidamente.—Pero... preferiría que me abrazara de otra manera.—musitó, con un pequeño rubor.

Sayuri ladeó la cabeza en señal de confusión, ella no sabía a qué se refería, pero Ugo sí, que intervino.

—¡No es nada!—gritó con rapidez, mirando a la chica.—No le hagas caso, no lo entenderás.—añadió, nervioso.

 _No lo entiendo,_ pensó la de pelo negro, _¿Quiere que lo abrace estando yo de rodillas?_

Ugo se aclaró la garganta llamando la atención de Sayuri.

—¿Es este tu único deseo?—preguntó a Aladdin.—Si quisieras, podrías obtener riquezas, fama o incluso la vida eterna.—acabó de numerar, haciendo que la fémina hiciera una mueca.—¿Estás seguro?

—Sí, segurísimo. ¡Solo quiero pedirte ese deseo!—afirmó, feliz.

Sayuri sonrió.

 _Buen niño,_ pensó con felicidad, _igual a Sheba en ese aspecto... antes de "eso"._

—Ugo, él estará conmigo.—dictaminó la chica.

—¿Eh? Pero...

—Se va al mundo exterior conmigo. Punto y final.—interrumpió la chica, con una actitud testaruda.

El Djinn hizo una mueca que demostraba que no estaba conforme, pero que también decía que no se atrevía a contestar a la de pelo negro. Miró a Aladdin, diciéndole con la mirada que no la hiciera enfadar y lo envió al desierto con una flauta dorada, donde minutos después la chica iría con él.

—¿Vida eterna?—murmuró, con acidez.—¿En serio, Ugo?

Sayuri no era así, pero ese tema en concreto le molestaba mucho, hacía florecer recuerdos que quería olvidar, que le dolían.

—Yuri...—dijo el Djinn, con tristeza.

La fémina se masajeó la sien y miró a Ugo con cansancio, como si estuviera delante de un niño que no tenía remedio, que sabía que no debía hacer algo, pero que igualmente hacía ese algo.

—Aladdin aún no sabe mi condición, y tampoco quiero decírsela ahora. Abstente de hacer ese tipo de comentarios, por favor.—pidió Sayuri, con cansancio.— _No estoy preparada, Ugo._

El Guardián del Palacio Sagrado miró a la chica fijamente. La comprendía, y mucho, pero él sabía una cosa:

 _Había tenido tiempo de sobras para prepararse._

—Yuri, solo quiero que le digas, tarde o temprano, pero si creo que es demasiado tarde, yo mismo le diré.

La fémina no dijo nada, restó en silencio mientras su mirada era tapada por su flequillo. Levantó la cabeza y miró hacia arriba fijándose en una enorme puerta que no era visible al menos que Ugo dejara que alguien la viera, pero Sayuri podía verla como si fuera consciente de ella desde hacía tiempo.

Se giró, haciendo que Ugo le viera la espalda y desapareció de allí, yendo hacia dónde se encontraba Aladdin.

Ugo lanzó un suspiro.

—Yuri... ya sabías que pasaría esto.

《 》

—Me muero de sed.

Era la decimoquinta vez en las dos horas que llevaban caminando que Sayuri oía como Aladdin se quejaba.

—Tendrás que aguantarte hasta que lleguemos a un oasis.—le dijo la chica, que estaba fresca como una rosa.

 _¿Cómo puede estar así?,_ se preguntaba el de pelo azul viendo que Sayuri sonreía y entrecerraba los ojos.

—Eso es mucho, Onee-chan.—se quejó él, llamándola de esa forma inconscientemente.

—¿Onee-chan?—cuestionó la chica, centrando su atención en el niño.

—¿Te molesta?

La fémina negó con una sonrisa y volvió su vista al frente, pensando en dos recuerdos en específico de su pasado. En uno había un chico de pelo azul recogido en una trenza que parecía estar en la veintena que le llamaba "Nee-san" de forma vergonzosa, ya que había sido ella quien le había obligado a llamarla así. En el otro había una chica adolescente de pelo rosa largo con unos mechones de su cabello en los lados que se elevaban, haciendo que parezcan unos cuernos, y una pequeña trenza que le gritaba desde la lejanía "¡Ven, Nee-chan!".

 _Qué curioso,_ pensó con gracia Sayuri.

—¡Ahí hay gente! ¡Seguro que nos darán algo de comer y beber!

—¿¡Eh!? ¡No! ¡Aladdin, no!

El niño no oyó las quejas de la mayor y se dispuso a ir al grupo de bandidos que había delante corriendo, pero se cansó al instante y comenzó a caminar de forma lenta con las mejillas coloradas por el calor.

—Ayúdenme... necesito agua... comida... porfavor...—balbuceaba el de pelo azul.

Los hombres solo se burlaron e intentaron matarlo, por suerte, los brazos de Ugo intervinieron y le salvaron el pellejo.

—No me asustes así.—le reprendió Sayuri cuando llegó a su lado.

—Lo siento mucho, Onee-chan.—dijo el niño, arrepentido.

—Bueno, debemos coger sus pertenencias.—cambió de tema con rapidez, mirando a los hombres machacados.

—¿Pero robar no está mal?—preguntó Aladdin, en modo chibi, poniendo una mano en alto.

—Sí, lo está. Pero...—recalcó—Persona que roba a ladrón, consigue cien años de perdón.—recitó, solemne.

《 》

—Esto es Wutan, una ciudad oasis, aquí podremos conseguir comida y agua.—le dijo Sayuri a Aladdin.—Voy a comprar, tu quédate aquí.—le ordenó, poniendo su dedo índice en la frente del niño. Puso un poco de presión, cosa que hizo que el niño se quejara por el dolor.

La de pelo negro se dio la vuelta y fue recorriendo las calles mirando el paisaje y como los comerciantes hacían piropos a los compradores para que estos compraran más. Algunas veces paraba e iba hacia las paradas y observaba la comida exótica de ahí.

—La última vez que vine no había este tipo de comida.—murmuró, viendo unas frutas de aspecto jugoso.

—Debe hacer bastante que no viene.—le dijo el vendedor, un anciano de aspecto poco saludable.—Son frutas de Sindria, hace unos siete años que Wutan hizo un acuerdo comercial con ellos.

Sayuri sonrió, tomó una bolsa y la llenó con esas frutas. No preguntó el precio, dejó una cantidad generosa de dinero y volvió al medio de la calle para seguir observando desde el centro.

 _¿Sindria, eh?,_ se preguntó, _Algún_ _día_ _tendré_ _que visitar el_ _país_ _del famoso Candidato a Rey de Yunan._

Fue recorriendo las calles y compró tres litros de agua, una bolsa de melocotones y unas brochetas de carne. Se dispuso a volver al punto donde dejó a Aladdin, pero antes de que llegase, lo vio caminando con dos mujeres, una que parecía molesta y la otra que sonreía como si nada; los tres llevaban un saco completamente lleno.

—¿Qué haces, Aladdin?—dijo Sayuri, con una gota en la parte trasera de su cabeza.

—¡Onee-chan!—gritó el aludido, con una expresión feliz.

—¿Eres la hermana del chaval insolente?—preguntó la mujer rubia de cara molesta.

—Soy su cuidadora.—respondió la de pelo largo, sonriendo nerviosamente.—¿Qué ha hecho?

—Se ha comido nuestra mercancía.—soltó, mirando mal al de pelo azul.

—Te dije que iba a comprar y que te quedaras quieto.—le regañó la mayor, dando un golpe en la frente de Aladdin.

El menor hizo un puchero.

—¿Me ayudarás?—preguntó, con una cara de súplica.

—No. Tienes que enmendar tus propios errores. Yo, por mi parte, cumpliré mi rol y te cuidaré.—le respondió la de ojos azules.

A Aladdin no le gustaba el trato, en cambio a Leila y Sahsa, la rubia y la de pelo corto negro respectivamente, les parecía justo.

Mientras caminaban, la rubia y el de pelo azul entablaron una conversación.

—¡Ooooh!—exclamó Aladdin, sorprendido.—¡Cuántas cosas venden aquí!

—Claro, es un bazar.—dijo Leila, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

—¿Un qué?

—No me digas que no habías oído nunca esa palabra.—dijo la comerciante, escéptica. Al ver la cara que ponía el viajero, comenzó a explicarle:—La gente acude a los oasis como este atraído por el agua. Y surgen ciudades. Luego hay caravanas de comerciantes como las nuestras, que viajan de aquí para allá...—señaló a unos hombres que llevaban un carro lleno de paja arrastrado por caballos y a la caravana del lado.—... y acaban surgiendo naturalmente los bazares.

—Ooooh.—expresó Aladdin, con emoción, haciendo que Leila soltara unas risas orgullosa por su explicación.—¿Y viajáis? ¡Suena divertido!

—Lo es.—intervino Sahsa.—Sí, pero no todo es diversión. En el desierto hay muchas bandas de ladrones...

—¿Ladrones?—preguntó el de la trenza, confuso.

 _Pero si ya nos_ _hemos_ _encontrado unos antes,_ pensó Sayuri, con una gota en la sien.

—Sí, acechan en el desierto...—respondió la morena.—... y atacan a las caravanas para robarles la mercancía. Son terribles.

—No solo la mercancía, también pueden raptar personas y venderlas.—dijo la de ojos azules.

—Entonces,—prosiguió Sahsa—estos bandidos se ganan la vida vendiendo las mercancías en el mercado negro, como ese...—señaló una esquina, donde había unos tipos fumando con cara de malhumor y cigarros en la mano.

—Ooooh.

—¿Cómo que "Ooooh"? No me digas que no lo sabías.—preguntó Leila, mirando mal a Aladdin.

—¿Qué pasa?—interrogó el chico al ver la mirada que le lanzaba la rubia.

De un momento a otro, la chica se había puesto delante de su amiga protectoramente alzando los brazos.

—Chaval, me das muy mala espina.—confesó Leila.—Ni se te ocurra hacerle nada a Sahsa, ¿me oyes? ¡O te pego un bofetón!—amenazó, con la mirada tapada por el flequillo.—¡Y tu!—señaló a Sayuri.—Esto es muy raro, tu pareces saber del tema pero el chaval no. Y esa cosa que llevas en la espalda no me da confianza.

—Es mi personal.—dijo la de pelo largo.—Es que soy una maga.—aclaró—Y respecto a lo del tema de saber... hace poco que me hago cargo de él, yo creía que ya sabía algo. Me he sorprendido al igual que tu.

 _Tienes una_ _biblioteca_ _gigante con miles de libros que hablan de cualquier cosa y no le enseñas nada sobre el mundo exterior. No te entiendo, Ugo,_ pensó la maga, con incredulidad.

—No seas así, Leila-chan... ¿Cómo quieres que este niño tan pequeño sea un ladrón?—le dijo Sahsa, poniéndose al lado de su amiga mientras Aladdin temblaba mientras murmuraba la palabra "bofetón" repetidamente y se escondía detrás de Sayuri.—Perdónala,—le dijo mientras iba hacia él y se ponía de cuclillas para llegar a su altura.—es que algunos ladrones... fingen estar muy debilitados o desmayados para infiltrarse en las caravanas...—le acarició la cabeza, haciendo que se sonroje—Leila-chan es muy buena y se preocupa por nuestra caravana. No se lo tengas en cuenta.

La aludida se cruzó de brazos y movió la cabeza hacia un lado apretando los labios, reteniendo un puchero.

—Das un poco de miedo...—dijo el de pelo azul, con una sonrisa de ojos cerrados.—¡Pero cuidas mucho de tu amiga!

—Sí, vale, gracias.—dijo Leila, con una cara indiferente mientras su amiga se reía.

—Está avergonzada.—susurró Sayuri, siendo oída por sus acompañantes.

—¡Sí!—asintió Sahsa.

—¡No, no lo estoy!—negó la rubia con un pequeño rubor.—Oye, ¿qué habéis venido ha hacer en el desierto? ¿Por algo en especial?—cambió de tema con rapidez.

—¡Sí, verás! ¡Estoy buscando tesoros! ¡Junto a Onee-chan y mi amigo!—dijo, con la cara radiante y pequeñas estrellas rodeándole.

 _¿Y eso cuándo lo_ _hemos_ _acordado?,_ se preguntó la mayor, con una gota en la nuca, _Ugo no me_ _había_ _dicho nada... Aunque probablemente no me lo dijo porqué lo estaba regañando._

—Especialmente me interesan instrumentos o lámparas de metal...

 _Un recipiente metálico normalmente es un arma...,_ pensó Sayuri ,con una gota en la nuca más grande que la anterior.

—Ahf...—se burló Leila.—¿Y eso son tesoros? Porqué esas cosas las venden en todas partes...—dejó su bolsa en el suelo y fue cogiendo las sandías que habían dentro.—¿Y por qué buscas tesoros?

—Porqué lo necesita mi amigo.—respondió, copiando la acción de la rubia.—Quiero encontrarlo para darle una alegría. Es un amigo muy importante, ¡y si él está contento, yo también! ¡Y si Onee-chan también está contenta, yo lo estaré más!

Eso pareció que le gustó a Leila, porqué ella también valoraba mucho a Sahsa. En cambio, a Sayuri...

 _Nada de nada, ¡no le ha explicado nada! ¡Y en todo caso, Aladdin no lo ha entendido bien! ¡No debe buscar recipientes, debe buscar un Candidato a Rey!,_ gritó la maga en su mente, _¡Ugo, no te escaparás de la_ _reprimenda_ _que te voy a dar!_

—Os lo presentaré. Este es... mi querido amigo...—dijo el de pelo azul, cogiendo su flauta.—¡Os presento a Ugo-kun!

—Pero si es una flauta...

—No es ninguna flauta.—negó el enano—¡Es Ugo-kun! ¿A que sí, Ugo-kun?—miró la flauta, poniéndola delante suyo.—Dales las gracias por la fruta de esta mañana.

—¡No!—gritó Sayuri, intentando coger la flauta, pero no llegó a tiempo.

Aladdin sopló la flauta y un humo azul comenzó a tomar la forma de dos brazos ante la mirada atónita de Leila y la de los comerciantes que había cerca. Los brazos cogieron las sandías que la rubia tenía en las manos y se las llevó dentro del recipiente de metal, que tomó un color rojizo.

Los comerciantes pusieron una cara de terror absoluto.

—¡Ya está bien, Ugo-kun!—regañó, con una cara llena de nerviosismo—Perdonadle, es que es tan tímido... Le dan corte las chicas, sobretodo Onee-chan...

Leila lanzó un grito asustado, cogió la espada que tenía y apuntó hacia Aladdin y Sayuri, esta última tenía los mofletes inflados y contenía su disconformidad.

—¿Pero qué eran esos brazos...? ¿¡O eran serpientes!? ¡Había dos!—tartamudeóla rubia, completamente asustada.

—Que no... ¡Qué es Ugo-kun!—dijo, con una expresión mansa, volteándose para tocar la flauta.

 _Este... no es_ _un_ _crío ignorante inadaptado social y nada_ _más_ _... ¡Tiene un monstruo temible dentro de esa flauta! ¡Y la chica, aunque_ _parezca_ _normal,_ _también_ _es muy rara! ¡Es la responsable del crío! ¡Pero_ _aún_ _así_ _,_ _parece ser_ _más_ _una viajera experimentada que una canguro de un_ _chaval_ _que apenas sabe algo!,_ pensó Leila intentando calmarse, _¿¡De dónde narices han salido!?_

Sayuri desvío su atención de Aladdin y Leila, que puso una cara de terror cuando el primero le acercó la flauta, a unos hombres que murmuraban señalando a la rubia.

《 》

—Gracias por dejar que me quede.—agradeció Sayuri a Sahsa.

—No es nada. ¿Tienes que cuidar a Aladdin, no? Aunque quieras que resuelva sus errores, debes vigilarlo y es mejor que os quedéis en el mismo sitio para cumplir tu tarea.—le dijo la morena a la de ojos azules, que le sonrió con amabilidad.

—Sahsa-san, Onee-chan, ¿podemos dormir juntos?—preguntó el niño, acercándose a las chicas.

—¿Los tres?—preguntaron las aludidas, con confusión.

—¡Sí!

Sahsa lanzó una mirada interrogante a Sayuri, que se encogió de ombros mientras dejaba su personal a un lado de la cama que estaba más cerca.

—Vale.—aceptó la de pelo largo, viendo que a Aladdin se le iluminaba el rostro y unía dos camas.

—En la derecha, Onee-chan y en la izquierda, Sahsa-san. ¡Yo iré en medio de las dos!—exclamó el de ojos azules, poniéndose al centro y esperando a las dos chicas.

Las de pelo negro se durmieron de inmediato, pero Aladdin tardó un poco más, y en el tiempo que no pudo conciliar el sueño, intentó bajar el vestido de Sayuri para hundirse en sus pechos, pero no pudo porqué un brazo de la fémina se interponía en su camino. El niño infló las mejillas con desilusión y se decantó por intentarlo con Sahsa, pero antes de eso, dio un beso en la mejilla de la mayor, luego fue a desabrochar la camisa de la de pelo corto y usó sus pechos como almohada.

《 》

—¿Por qué tienes rastros de sangre en tu cara?

—Leila-san tiene la culpa.—respondió Aladdin.

—¡Se lo merecía!—gritó la aludida, acercándose.—Mira,... Etto...

—¡Su nombre es Sayuri-chan, Leila-chan!—gritó Sahsa, que recogía las sábanas no muy lejos de ellos.

—Mira, Sayuri, este chaval es un pervertido. Me extraña que no lo sepas si viajas con él.—dijo la rubia, cruzando los brazos.

—¿Pervertido?—preguntó la de pelo negro, confusa, recibiendo un asentimiento de la de ojos verdes.—¿Qué es un pervertido?—interrogó, ladeando la cabeza.

Eso descolocó a Leila por completo.

—Mujeriego, relaciones sexuales, harem. ¿Conoces el significado de alguna de estas palabras?—preguntó la comerciante, recibiendo un "No" como respuesta.

 _Un alma inocente,_ pensó la rubia, mirando a la de ojos azules como si fuera algo sumamente extraño, _mucho_ _más_ _inocente_ _que_ _Sahsa._

—No deberías pasar el tiempo con este chaval.—murmuró, después de salir del shock.

—¿Por qué?

—Tu hazme caso.—le aconsejó Leila, poniendo una mano encima de un hombro de Sayuri.

—Qué mala.—dijo Aladdin, inflando los mofletes.

—No podéis dormir juntos nunca más.—continuó, ignorando al niño.—Es por tu seguridad.

—¿Vale?

La rubia sonrió ante su respuesta y se giró mirando al de pelo azul.

—La inocencia es sagrada, chaval. Déjala como está. Si alguna vez la vuelvo a ver y me entero de que sabe el significado de alguna de esas palabras o veo alguna marca de chupetón o mordidas en ella, le daré una tunda al responsable.—musitó, mirando mal a Aladdin.—Esto va principalmente para ti.

—¿Qué es un chupetón?—interrogó la maga.

—Algo de lo que no quiero que sepas el significado.—dijo Leila. La miró fijamente.—¿No te gustaría unirte a nuestra caravana?

—¿¡Eh!? ¡Onee-chan di que no! ¡Tu tienes que estar conmigo!

—Cállate, chaval, le estoy hablando a ella.—le dijo, apartándolo con el pie. Se dirigió a Sayuri:—Ya es grande para cuidarse.

—¡Di que no!

—¡Qué te calles!—le gritó la rubia, cogiéndolo y tirándolo a un lado.—¿No crees que es demasiado pesado?

—Bueno...—murmuró la de ojos azules, mirando al niño.

—¡Onee-chan!—gritó el niño, ofendido.

—Déjala, Leila-chan.—intervino Sahsa.—Además, ¿Por qué quieres que se una a nuestra caravana?

—Al contrario que el chaval, me cae bien.—comenzó.—Esa inocencia estará segura con nosotras, es tierna, sus conocimientos nos podrían ser muy útiles, es maga y podría ayudarnos a defendernos de los ladrones.

—¿Gracias?—sonrió Sayuri, con nerviosismo.

—¡Reunión!—gritó un miembro de la caravana.

—Venid vosotros también.—les invitó la de pelo corto.

En la reunión estaban discutiendo la ruta que tomar. La recomendada era la tercera, pero Leila insistía en tomar la cuarta porqué en la tercera decían que había una guarida de ladrones.

Sayuri miró los ojos de Leila fijamente y vio sus intenciones.

—Yo también he oído rumores sobre una guarida en la tercera ruta.—dijo ella, ganando su atención.—Ayer, cuando compraba, oía como algunos cuchicheaban diciendo "No se esperarán nada de la tercera". Creo que eran ladrones.

La de pelo largo no mentía, había oído exactamente esas palabras, pero en ese momento no sabía a qué se referían.

Sahsa se dirigió a su padre y lo convencío de ir por la cuarta ruta por unos instantes. Aparecieron ladrones que afirmaban que Leila también era una ladrona. Todos desconfiaron de ella y decidieron ir por la tercera ruta.

—Pero si ella hubiera tenido esas intenciones, podría haberlo hecho hace mucho tiempo.—le dijo Sayuri a Sahsa, que hizo una mueca y siguió a su padre.

Aladdin se acercó a la rubia y comenzó a hablarle intentando convencerla de ir tras los comerciantes.

—... creo que volveré a dedicarme a robar, que se me daba muy bien.—oyó la de pelo negro, haciendo que abriera los ojos con desmesura.

—Morirás.—afirmó, el de ojos azules.

—Perder la confianza de un amigo una sola vez es algo tristísimo. Si te pasa una y otra vez... acabarás por morir de tristeza.—dijo Aladdin, con la mirada ensombrecida.—¿No decías que habías cambiado?—Leila paró de hacer como si nada.—Habías decidido vivir sin mentir... ¿¡No has dicho eso!?

La rubia apretó los puños con fuerza.

—Si te mientes así, mentirte hasta creértelo... acabarás por convertirte en una persona con convicciones que chocarán y te destruirán.—dijo Sayuri.—Di la verdad, Leila. ¡Di como te sientes!

—¡ESTOY MUY TRISTE!—gritó, girando la cabeza, demostrando como las lágrimas caían sin parar de sus ojos.—¡Pero ya es tarde para ir a ayudarles...! ¡Nunca les podré alcanzar...!—se lamentó la chica, cayendo de rodillas.

—¡No te preocupes! ¡Nosotros nos encargamos!—exclamó Aladdin, cogiendo la flauta que contenía a Ugo firmemente.—¡Te prometo que les alcanzaremos! ¿Vale?—le tendió una mano.

—Vamos, Leila.—le dijo la de ojos azules. —Tenemos que intentarlo.—le tendió una mano.

La rubia los miró entre sorprendida y esperanzada. Cogió las manos que los dos le tendían y se levantó con su ayuda.

《 》

Estaban rodeados por ladrones.

—Leila-san decía la verdad.—dijeron los comerciantes.

Sahsa, a parte de asustada, se sentía culpable. Culpable por no creer a su amiga, culpable por dejarla sola y culpable por no recapacitar con las palabras de Sayuri.

 _¡Perdonadme...! ¡... Leila-chan, Sayuri-chan!,_ pensó mientras soltaba lágrimas.

—¡ALTO AHÍ!—gritó una voz, con fiereza.

Los ladrones hicieron una cara que demostraba su molestia y cogieron sus armas preparándose para luchar, pero se quedaron paralizados.

La persona que había gritado era una especie de figura humanoide con la cabeza humana de un niño y un cuerpo musculoso azul con taparrabos, que hizo gritar a los hombres completamente asustados. Al principio pensaron en huir, pero se fijaron bien y se dieron cuenta de que el cuerpo no pertenecía al niño, sino que salía de una flauta que estaba siendo aplastada por el cuerpo de Aladdin, que tenía a Leila sujetándolo de los tobillos.

Los ladrones se relajaron un poco, pero seguían aterrorizados por el cuerpo azul.

—¿¡Pero qué es exactamente, jefe!?—preguntó uno de sus subordinados.

—Un Djinn... ¡Un recipiente metálico de Djinn!—exclamó, con el sudor recorriendo su cara.—Seguro que a vosotros también os suena. ¡Hablo de los Djinn, los "genios" de los mitos!—el jefe siguió divagando mientras veía como Aladdin hacía movimientos y Ugo los copiaba, haciendo que los ladrones cayeran.

 _¡Increíble! Él solo y el bicho que lleva consigo... ¡... se han cargado a una banda_ _de ladrones_ _en un visto y no visto! Es_ _inaudito_ _... ¡Con él, igual es posible...!,_ pensó Leila impresionada, _Pero... ¿Sayuri no piensa hacer nada?,_ se preguntó, al ver que la maga estaba sentada en la rama de un árbol observando, pero se retractó al ver que agitaba su personal y murmuraba algo.

Ese murmuro era un hechizo que hizo que un círculo de llamas de dos metros de alto los rodeara.

 _¡Increíble_ _!,_ pensó la rubia, mirando a la maga sorprendida, eso la había impresionado más que el Djinn que había convocado Aladdin, ya que el niño se veía un poco cansado, pero la de pelo negro se veía igual de fresca que antes, igual que cuando se sentó encima de su personal puesto horizontalmente y voló rodeando el camino por si de caso.

—¡No, ni se te ocurra!—gritó Aladdin viendo a Leila, que estaba cerca del Djinn.—¡No toques a Ugo-kun! ¡Tampoco debes acercarlo tanto a Onee-chan!—volvió a gritar, viendo como el Guardián del Palacio Sagrado se acercaba a Sayuri inconscientemente.—¡Me cachis la mar!—gritó agarrándose la cabeza, desesperado, al ver que Ugo y la rubia tuvieron contacto y que el primero se daba cuenta que la de pelo negro estaba cerca de él. Ugo se había sonrojado en extremo y se había desmayado volviendo a la flauta.

—¿¡Qué ha pasado!?—gritó Leila, en shock.

—Es que Ugo-kun es muy tímido... Si toca a una chica se pone tan nervioso que se desmaya. Lo mismo pasa si se da cuenta de que Onee-chan está bastante cerca de él.—respondió, con unas gotas de sudor en la cara intentando tranquilizarse.—¡Se ha quedado petrificado!—gritó, perdiendo los papeles y pegando a la de ojos verdes superficialmente.—¡Devuélvele la inocencia a Ugo-kun!

—¡Cómo si yo tuviera la culpa! ¡Y no estás en posición de reclamarme eso, pervertido!

El líder de los ladrones puso una cara satisfactoria, puso a sus hombres en fila con ballestas y rió con soberbia.

—¡Se acabó lo que se daba! ¡Morid, mocosos!—gritó el líder.

—De eso nada... ¡Ugo-kun es fuerte hasta sin moverse!—gritó, para después soplar la flauta y lanzarla hacia arriba.

El líder volvió a reír.

—¡Esa flauta ya no te sirve para nada y por eso la has tirado, ¿eh?!—gritó, lanzando risas, pero paró al ver al niño.

Aladdin tenía un dedo alzado. Los ladrones al principio no miraron hacia arriba, donde señalaba, pero los comerciantes sí, que hicieron una cara sorprendido mezclada con miedo. Sayuri también miró hacia arriba, pero no se asustó, es más tenía una gota enorme detrás de la cabeza.

Los ladrones, al ver la reacción de los comerciantes, también miraron hacia arriba, consiguiendo una cara que expresaba su miedo totalmente. Aladdin hizo más grande su sonrisa y alzó más su dedo, para después bajarlo de forma brusca. El de pelo azul había lanzado la flauta después de soplarla para que el cuerpo de Ugo cayera encima de los bandidos.

 _Vaya, es una manera bastante extraña para utilizar a Ugo,_ pensó la de ojos azules.

Los comerciantes se quitaron el polvo de encima, y Sahsa, que miró a Leila con lágrimas en los ojos, como la rubia la miraba a ella, corrió hacia ella siendo seguida por los comerciantes para poder darle un gran abrazo.

《 》

Aladdin miraba todas las mercancías que tenían intentando encontrar algún recipiente metálico.

—Hmmm, pues no está...—dijo el niño, buscando la estrella de ocho puntas que difiere a un recipiente metálico.

 _No me_ _ha hecho nada de caso,_ pensó Sayuri, recordando como le había dicho que así no se encontraban.

—Pues nada, ya sabes. Si encuentras un objeto metálico donde viva un Djinn... tendrás cuidado porque son muy tímidos y cortados.—dijo Aladdin, diciendo adiós con la mano.

 _Eso depende de que Djinn sea...,_ pensó Sayuri con una gota.

—Hecho.—respondió Leila, con una sonrisa.—Y Sayuri...

—¡No!—interrumpió el de pelo azul antes de que acabara lo que quería decir la rubia.—Onee-chan se queda conmigo.—dijo, cogiéndola de la mano yendo hacia un carro tirado por camellos.

—Espero que nos volvamos a ver.—se despidió la de ojos azules.

—Ah,—dijo Aladdin, girándose con una expresión radiante.—No lo asustes... ¡... con tu cara de malas pulgas!—gritó, recibiendo una lámpara en la cara por cortesía de Leila.

La de pelo largo sonrió y cogió la lámpara para tirarla hacia los comerciantes con un movimiento suave.

—¡Abandona al chaval y ven con nosotros, Sayuri!—le insistió la rubia.

—¡Onee-chan se queda conmigo!—gritó el niño.

Y... ¡Fin!

Bueno, ya habéis conocido a Sayuri, la protagonista (por si no os habíais dado cuenta), que es una inocente en los temas para mayores. Ya lo sé, es un espécimen en peligro de extinción.

Me gustaría saber qué pensáis sobre ella y las razones de su comportamiento, además de compartir vuestras suposiciones conmigo.


	2. Ni

**¡Hola! ¡Estoy viva!**

 ***esquiva las posibles chancletas voladoras***

 **Ejem, relajaos, por favor. Ya diré por qué no he actualizado, pero primero los "Rewies" *hace cara de emoción* Ejem, seriedad, seriedad.**

 **De** **blue kirito** **:** _mmm parece la historia de una cuarta magi que siempre vivió en el anonimato, eso haría de aladdin el quinto? Pues bienvenida(o) al fandom y mucha suerte :)_

 **Respuesta: ¡Gracias por tu comentario! Y, a tu pregunta, te podría decir la verdad y hacer SPOILER a ti y a los demás lectores *risa malvada* , pero creo que no seré tan mala. Solo diré que hay cierta bruja malvada magi, cuyo nombre comienza y acaba con la letra "a", que ha estado años y años haciendo, como cierta serpiente pedófila, que su alma vaya cambiando de cuerpo. Y, si resulta que he puesto una cuarta magi en el pastel, habría seis magis, el doble de los que tendría que haber originalmente. Pero quizás yo no puesto a ninguna cuarta magi... *hace cara inocente* / Eh, bienvenida está bien dicho, soy chica, para que lo sepas. / Espero tener suerte...**

 **De** **Haziel Storm** **:** _No había visto esta historia en el fandom de Magi y me gusta mucho las historias con OC. Gracias por los fav a mis historias de Assassination Classroom. Y en cuanto a esta preciosidad, me ha gustado mucho. Escribes muy bonito y espero leer más historias tuyas por aquí_

 _Parece que habla sobre un cuarto Magi ¿no? Deja con la intriga y eso me gusta mucho._  
 _¡Nos leemos! :D_

 **Respuesta: Aish 3, creo que hasta te mereces que Sayuri sea quien responda el comentario. *hace venir a Sayuri y se va* *Sayuri parpadea, inocente* Uh... ¿Konnichiwa? Estoy encantada de conocerte, Haziel-san... ehm... *se mueve, incómoda* Siento no saber que decir... Nunca he respondido a un comentario *se sonroja* Sakka-chan diría que respondiera de forma honesta... ummh...*respira, intentando tranquilizarse* Sakka-chan a veces se refiere a mi como "su primera OC", así que supongo que te gusta la gente como yo y espero que yo te guste a ti. / Sakka-chan siempre pone favoritos a las historias que le gustan :D , es un placer para ella. / *se pone muy roja* ¿P-Preciosidad? Ummh... Yo... creo que... ¿gracias? / Sakka-chan dice que tiene muchas historias pensadas para las otra OC. *inclina la cabeza, pensativa* Me ha dicho que la siguiente será la de Arya-chan, Uzumaki Arya-chan, o quizás el Crossover de Illya-chan en My Hero Academia, o quizás la de Ai-chan, Chika Ai-chan... *continua murmurando* / ¿Cuarto magi? Ehm... yo... Sakka-chan irá escribiendo y ya verás. *vuelve la autora y Sayuri se va, con una pequeña sonrisa***

 **¡El primer comentario que contesta Sayuri! ¡Qué orgullosa estoy! Supongo que es lo más cercano a lo denominado "orgullo materno" que sentiré en la vida. *mira el comentario de Sayuri* *grita* ¡Qué adorable es!**

 **Bueno, me relajo y aquí os dejo el tan esperado segundo capítulo.**

 **¡Comienzo!**

Alibaba, el desesperado

Sayuri sonreía mirando el paisaje al lado de Aladdin.

—¡Ooooh, ¿has visto, Ugo-kun?! ¡La ciudad se ve cada vez más pequeñita!—exclamó el de la trenza.

—¿Tú también vas a la próxima ciudad, chico?—le preguntó una mujer mayor, que tenía a su hija en el regazo.

—¡Pues sí!—exclamó de vuelta, con una expresión mansa.

—¿Tú solo con ella? ¡Qué valientes!—dijo, mirando a Sayuri y a Aladdin con una sonrisa de ojos cerrados.

—¡No estamos solos! ¡Mira!—dijo el niño, enseñando la flauta que contenía al Djinn con estrellas a su alrededor.

La señora hizo una expresión confusa, pero no preguntó nada.

El otro ocupante del carro, un hombre gordo que comía manzanas y tenía una cara de superioridad, tiró los restos de una manzana y comenzó a quejarse.

—A ver, niño, no te muevas tanto... que me llenas de polvo. Esto es estrechísimo con críos armando jaleo... ¿Se puede saber qué significa esto, chófer...?

—Lo siento, señor.—se disculpó el cochero, anteriormente presentado como Alibaba.—No salgo muy caro y trabajo bien. ¡No se apure, señor, que transportaré sin contratiempos su vino hasta su destino! ¡Garantizado!

—¡Bah! ¡Faltaría más!—volvió el señor gordo.

 _Solo se queja... ¿no sabe hacer otra cosa?,_ pensó la maga, mirando el intercambio de palabras.

—Este vino es tan caro que ni en toda tu vida conseguirías el dinero para comprarlo, así que trátalo bien...

 _Presumir, a parte de quejarse, presume,_ pensó la de ojos azules con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Esas manzanas son mías! ¡No las toques!—gritó el hombre, viendo que Aladdin quería coger una.

—¡Oye, tú! ¡Que esas manzanas son del señor!—le dijo el chófer al niño, con una expresión llena de desdén.

—Es que quiero una.—dijo el aludido, girándose hacia el rubio.

—Pero bueno... ¿Tienes dinero?—le preguntó el cochero.

—Pues no.

—Pues entonces nada.—dijo el rubio, con la misma expresión, apretando los dientes.—El señor tiene dinero. Por eso puede comer manzanas. ¡Y tú no tienes, por lo que no puedes!—con una expresión completamente diferente, se dirigió al gordo:—¿A que sí, señor?

—Pero...—pronunció el de pelo azu,l con súplica.

El comerciante rió.

—¡Así me gusta, chófer!—exclamó el señor.

—Aladdin, aún tengo melocotones.—intervino Sayuri.

—Gracias, Onee-chan.—dijo el chico, arrastrándose hacia ella para morder un melocotón con felicidad.

La mayor le sonrió.

—Mujer, yo también quiero melocotones.—dijo el gordo, viendo la comida que tenía la fémina.

—Ah, vale... me alegro.—profirió la de pelo largo.

—Dame uno.—insistió el comerciante.

—Pero son míos.—dijo la maga.—Los he pagado yo. Son para Aladdin, para mi y para quien yo quiera.—dijo mirando a la hija de la mujer que tenía al lado, que miraba la fruta con avidez y le extendía las manos con una expresión suplicante que decía "Tengo hambre".—Ten, bonita.—le tendió una melocotón.

—Gracias.—dijo la madre.

El señor rió.

—Qué carácter.—dijo entre risas.

Aladdin, que se había acabado el melocotón, miró al hombre.

Alibaba suspiró silenciosamente, agradeciendo mentalmente a la chica que había hecho acabar el conflicto y pensó, para alentarse, en las ventajas de tener al señor en el carro hasta que oyó unos ruidos peculiares. Se giró para ver qué pasaba y se sorprendió. Aladdin tenía la cabeza justo al medio del pecho del señor, y sus manos estaban tocando y apretando lo que no debían. El cochero dejó caer las manzanas que tenía en las manos ante eso.

Sayuri ladeó la cabeza, confusa.

—Señor... qué raro... Si eres hombre... ¿cómo es que tienes tetas?

La sorpresa huyó del rostro de Alibaba, siendo sustituido por miedo y, rápidamente, cogió la cabeza del de pelo azul para inclinarla junto la suya.

—¡Discúlpele, no sabe lo que dice!—exclamó, ante la cara llena de rabia del señor.

—¡Te vas a enterar, mocoso!—gritó el señor, dando patadas a la cabeza del rubio, que estaba arrodillado soportando el dolor. Aladdin puso una cara de miedo ante el trato que recibía el chófer.—¡Justo donde más duele! ¡Hurgando en la herida!

 _No es para tanto... ¿verdad?,_ se preguntó Sayuri reprimiendo sus ganas de ayudar al chico.

—¡Lo lamento de sobremanera, señor!—volvió a disculparse aguantando el dolor en su cabeza.

 **《 》**

Habían hecho una parada, para descansar y reprender al niño, según Alibaba, ¡ah!, y hablando del rey de Roma...

—¡Desgraciado!—le gritó a Aladdin, cogiéndole por el chaleco, mientras este se retorcía agitando los brazos. El mayor puso cara de malas pulgas.—¿De qué vas, niñato...? ¿Tienes idea de quién es ese hombre...?—Comenzó a hablar del hombre, el comerciante Budel, pero fue interrumpido por este mismo.

—¿Hasta cuando va a durar esta pausa, chófer?—la irritación en su voz era palpable.

—¡Ah! ¡Enseguida partimos!—dijo el rubio, con una voz alegre. Su tono y aspecto cambiaron al dirigirse a Aladdin y a Sayuri (que, como era la responsable del niño, tenía que estar ahí):—¡Como vuelvas a hacer una de las tuyas te mato! ¡Y tú, vigila lo que hace tu niño!

La de pelo negro asintió y miró a Alibaba con los ojos entrecerrados.

 _¿Cómo era el adjetivo que se usaba en este tipo de personas?,_ se preguntó, _Ah, ya me acuerdo..._

—Alibaba, ¿eres un chupamedias?

El aludido se quedó parado de la sorpresa.

—...

—¿Eh?—hizo.

—...

—Tsk...—volvió a hacer al cabo de un rato, yendo hacia el carruaje.—No voy a permitir que mi plan de vida se venga abajo por culpa de este criajo...

—¿Tu plan de vida?—preguntaron los otros dos, siguiéndolo.

—Quiero pagar mis deudas y jugármelo todo haciendo de "Conquistador de Celdas"—explicó ya sentado en su asiento.

 _Ah, un desesperado,_ pensó Sayuri.

—¿De qué? No lo entiendo.—dijo Aladdin, con cara de palo.

 _Y yo no entiendo a Ugo,_ pensó la fémina, lanzando un suspiro.

—Buf...—hizo Alibaba, con desdén.—¿Ni siquiera sabes lo que es una Celda? Desde luego... No me extraña que no sepas lo que cuesta ganar el dinero...—se dirigió a la maga—¿No le enseñas nada?

—Hace poco que me hago cargo de él... pensaba que estas cosas ya las sabía, pero su antiguo responsable no le enseñó nada...—contestó ella.—Pero ya que estamos, ¿por qué no explicas lo que sabes de las Celas?

El rubio cogió aire y se preparó para relatar. Sin que él se diera cuenta, la madre y la hija también se sentaron. Sayuri prestó especial atención, quería saber hasta dónde habían llegado las exageraciones de las historias de las Celdas.

—Hace unos catorce años... Aparecieron un montón de edificios extraños en varias partes del mundo.

》Al entrar en ellos, la gente se dio cuenta de que eran vestigios de antiguas dinastías reales.—escogió sus palabras cuidadosamente, quería relatar bien, que se comprendiera y que fascinara a sus oyentes.

 _No exactamente,_ pensó la maga.

—Reciben el nombre común de "Celdas".—siguió.—Están repletas de tesoros: coronas de diamantes, tronos de zafiro, palacios enteros de oro...

 _Puras exageraciones por la avaricia humana,_ pensó Sayuri.

—¡Y misteriosos objetos mágicos que hoy en día serían impensables!—dijo, con una sonrisa.—¡Telas voladoras! ¡Vasijas de las que brota bebida!

Inconscientemente, la de ojos azules asintió. Ella tenía un buen montón de eso, gracias a cierta persona que estuvo obsesionada con darle todo eso.

—¡Son muchos los que viajan por el mundo en buscade estos objetos!

 _Porqué son muchos los que dejan que la codicia les consuma,_ pensó Sayuri, afligida, _Y después de ser consumidos por la codicia, se creen capaces de todo, creen que pueden ir a conquistar una Celda como si fuera algo fácil... luego acaban muertos._

—¡Yo, el Gran Alibaba, conquistaré todas las Celdas del mundo antes que nadie...!—exclamó, dejándose llevar.—¡...y me convertiré en el hombre más rico del universo!

—Imposible.—dijo la maga, pinchando el globo de fantasía donde vivía el rubio.

Todos se giraron hacia ella.

—¡Oye!—reprochó el chófer.

—Tengo razón.—continuó la chica.—En el hipotético caso de que puedas conquistar UNA Celda y conseguir las riquezas que hay adentro... diría que no podrías conquistar las que quedan.

Alibaba abrió los ojos, sorprendido. Pero sabía que había algo que no le gustaba, se sentía ofendido e infravalorado.

—No me malentiendas.—continuó Sayuri.—Pero hay setenta y dos Celdas, y, según lo que he oído, aproximadamente, hay veinte Celdas conquistadas.

》Si quieres conquistar una, lo comprendo. Las Celdas pueden darte poder y dinero. Mi pregunta sería... ¿para qué quieres poder y dinero?

El cochero se mantuvo en silencio durante un rato.

—¿Quién no querría conquistar una Celda?—preguntó, buscando una excusa.

—Alguien prudente, un mago, un vago, un rico arrogante, un anciano que quiere vivir sus últimos días con su familia...—comenzó a enumerar la de pelo largo.

—Vale, ya entiendo.—le interrumpió el de ojos miel.

Sayuri se giró hacia Aladdin, que tenía una expresión mansa.

—¿Algo que añadir, Aladdin?—le preguntó.

—Mmmh...—hizo el niño.—Ya veo de qué va.

—¿A que viene ese tono...?—inquirió Alibaba, molesto.—A ver, renacuajo. Cuando uno es rico puede conseguir cualquier cosa.

Desde allí, Sayuri dejó de escuchar. No le gustaba oír las divagaciones de alguien que pensaba en lo que podía aportar el ser rico. No pretendía escuchar nada más, pero el tono molesto del cochero y la exclamación del niño le llamaron la atención.

—¿Para eso preguntabas...? Eres un poco desagradable, niño... También puedes comer cosas deliciosas, que conste...

—¡Ooooh! ¿¡Buena comida!?—exclamó, con repentina emoción.

—¡Oh!—hizo Alibaba, con una sonrisa. Eso le complació.—Eso es.—asintió, con convicción.—¡Y también preciosas mujeres!

—¡Ooooh! ¡Chicas bonitas!

A la maga le cayó una gota por el comportamiento de esos dos. Se dirigió a la señora de su lado con una expresión confusa.

—¿Y a estos locos qué les pasa?

—Déjalos a su rollo... No les hagas mucho caso.—aconsejó la mujer, viendo que la contraria era inocente.

Sayuri decidió hacer caso a la madre, pero no pudo evitar preguntar ante lo dicho por el rubio.

—¡Me encantas, Alibaba-sama! ¡Tómame, haz lo que quieras conmigo!—gritó, con una voz ridículamente aguda.

—¿Tómame?—cuestionaron Aladdin y su cuidadora, curiosos.

 **《 》**

—No me gusta nada...—musitó Ugo.

Veía el trayecto de Aladdin y Sayuri, y no pudo evitar murmurar su descontento al ver que se habían encontrado a un chófer pervertido.

¿Que qué le pasaba? Ah, sí... eran los conocidos celos que se apoderaban de él.

Hacía muchos años que estaba enamorado de Sayuri, muchísimos. No obstante, nunca se le declaró o insinuó. Sabía que la chica era demasiado inocente en el tema del amor y que nunca había tenido una pareja. Lo comprendía.

Pero eso no significaba que no podía evitar ponerse celoso cada vez que alguien (ya sea hombre o mujer) se acercase y/o insinuase a la maga. Y si se ponía meloso (o melosa) con su Yuri, era capaz de salir de la flauta para separar a su enamorada de esa persona. Luego se avergonzaba y se preguntaba en qué estaba pensando, pero estaría satisfecho.

 **"** _—Yu, ¿Tienes algo que hacer hoy?—le preguntó un amigo suyo a Sayuri.—Es por si querías quedar conmigo.—añadió, con vergüenza._

 _—_ _¡Yuri!—intervino él.—¡Necesito ayuda!_

 _—_ _Ya voy, Ugo.—dijo ella.—Para otro día será.—sonrió a su amigo, inocentemente._ **"**

Ese mismo día, más tarde, acabó enfadado, confuso y molesto.

 **"** _—¿De qué vas?_

 _—_ _¿Qué?_

 _—_ _¿De qué vas, Ugo?—volvió a preguntar su amigo moreno.—Quizás no lo sabes, pero a Nii-san y a mi nos gusta Yu, y no nos ponemos tan celosos como tu._

 _—_ _¿¡Os gusta Yuri!?_

 _—_ _Y mucho.—afirmó.—Pero intentamos hacerlo menos evidente.—se masajeó las sienes y miró a Ugo con cansancio.—Yu debe escoger a uno, y no por ser tu amigo te lo dejaré fácil._

 _Le habían dado una declaración de guerra y aunque no lo pareciera, se lo tomó muy enserio._ **"**

—No me rendiré.—dijo, con fuerza.—Aunque ahora ellos ya no estén, demostraré que soy digno de Yuri.

 _ **Pero había**_ _ **un problema, la carrera por**_ _ **el amor**_ _ **de Sayuri no podía**_ _ **comenzar. Faltaban participantes, y solo algunos eran conscientes de que tenían**_ _ **competencia.**_

 **《 》**

—¿Qué significa?—preguntó Sayuri.

—¿¡Eh!?—hizo el rubio, sorprendido.

—Va, dilo.—insistió Aladdin.

—... Pues... ya sabes... meterla... y tal...—intentó explicar Alibaba, gesticulando.

—¿Meterla?—repitió el niño.—¿El qué?

La mujer al lado de la maga no pudo evitar estallar en carcajadas. El chófer se sonrojó hasta las orejas, por la vergüenza.

—Qué divertidos sois.—dijo la madre entre risas.—A mi hija le encantan las historias de Celdas. ¡Le fascinan!

La niña a sus brazos asintió, mostrando que su madre decía la verdad.

—¿Alguno ha estado alguna vez en una?—inquirió ella.

—A él, luego se lo preguntas, que ahora está trabajando.—dijo su madre.

Alibaba sonrió, mirando con ternura la escena delante de él. Ese tipo de momentos le daban envídia, pero, a la vez, le encantaba verlos.

Mala suerte que Budel estropeó el momento abriendo su boca.

—Ay, qué sueños más patéticos tenéis los pobretones...

Sayuri decidió que ignorar al gordo era lo mejor que podía hacer. Miró a la niña y le sonrió.

—¿Tú has estado en alguna Celda?—le preguntó la menor.

La de ojos azules parpadeó. Subió la mirada, pensativa.

—Hai (1)...—respondió al cabo de unos segundos, sorprendiendo a sus dos oyentes.—En muchas.—admitió.

—¿Has conseguido tesoros?—preguntó la niña, mirándola con los ojos brillantes.

—No. Yo solo voy a dar un vistazo y luego me voy, sin conquistarla.—respondió, diciendo la verdad a medias.

—¿Cómo?—preguntó la madre, sin poder aguantar su curiosidad.—Dicen que de ahí no sales hasta que la consigues conquistar... excepto si... ya sabes.

—Una maga nunca revela sus trucos.—dijo, con gracia.—Excepto a sus discípulos, ellos tienen la tarea de superar a su sensei.

—¿Eres una maga?—preguntó la niña, sorprendida.

—Hai.

Sayuri despeinó a la menor.

—¡Yo quiero ser una gran maga!—exclamó la niña.—¡Un viejo adivino dijo que tenía potencial para la magia! ¡Enséñame, por favor!

La madre hizo cara de sorpresa.

—¿¡Pero qué dices!?

La de pelo largo rió.

—¿Cómo te llamas?—preguntó.—Yo soy Sayuri.

—¡Soy Serika!—contestó, con una gran sonrisa.

—Serika, ¿vives en Qishan?

—¡Hai!

La apodada Yuri sonrió con suavidad, esa niña le recordaba a alguien muy preciado para ella.

 **"** _—¡Enséñame a hacer magia como tu, por favor!—le dijo, inclinándose, con las cejas y los labios temblando, temiendo el rechazo._

 _—_ _Si me lo pides tan bien, no me puedo negar...—contestó ella._

 _—_ _¡Muchísimas gracias! ¡No se arrepintará de su decisión!_

 _Sayuri rió._

 _—_ _Estoy segura de que no. Ahora... no volveré por esta región hasta mucho, mucho tiempo. Aún así, ¿estás dispuesto a esperarme?_

 _—_ _¡HAI!_ **"**

—Pues... prometo que algún día volveré a Qishan para ser tu sensei (2).

—¡Qué guay!

—No hace falta...—intervino la madre.

—Si Serika quiere que le enseñe, le enseñaré. Yo siempre cumplo mis promesas, no hay problema.—aseguró Sayuri.

—Pero es que nos acabamos de conocer... Serika aún es muy pequeña y no sabe lo que dice.—dijo, buscando excusas y dándose golpes mentalmente por las cosas con las que salía su hija.

—¡Sé lo que digo, ka-san (3)! ¡Quiero ser maga! ¡Y quiero que sea Sayuri-sensei quien me enseñe magia!

—Cariño...

—¡Vamos, ka-san! ¡No cuesta nada!

—Que remedio.—se rindió.—Sayuri-san, yo soy Kanon, y querría que...

—No pasa nada. Durante un tiempo estaré en Qishan y luego tendré que irme con Aladdin. Pero juro que algún día volveré para enseñar a Serika.—dijo la aludida, sonriendo.

Kanon suspiró.

—¿Cuándo volverás?—preguntó Serika, ansiosa.

—Tengo pensado ir a la meseta Tezan, a visitar el Clan Kouga, luego iré a Balbadd—dio una fugaz mirada a Alibaba.—y creo que después podría visitar Sindria.

—Pasará mucho tiempo...—se quejó la niña.

—Pero eso no significa que no volveré.—le dijo Sayuri.

—Anda, deja a Sayuri-san en paz.—regañó Kanon a su hija.—En el tiempo que no esté contigo, irá pensando qué enseñarte y todo eso.

—Bueno... aceptable—hizo Serika.—¡Vuelve lo más temprano posible, sensei!

La de pelo largo rió, con gracia.

—Yo siempre cumplo mis promesas, pero no prometo que te guste mi entrenamiento.—advirtió ella.

Repentimente, la ceja de la maga se crispó, haciendo que la comodidad y tranquilidad que había experimentado hablando con ellas se fuera al garete.

—... intentando cumplir nuestros sueños... Es tan triste, tan digno de las ratas.—oyó decir a Alibaba.

—¡Vaya si es triste!—comentó Budel, con gracia.

—Hai, ¿verdad?—dijo el rubio, apretando el palo que tenía en la mano.

 _Se reprime mucho y va a acabar explotando,_ pensó la de ojos azules, _Y puede que, cuando explote, acabe teniendo ayuda para pegar a ese idiota._

De repente, el carruaje bolcó. Antes que nadie, Sayuri fue capaz de saber qué pasaba y por qué pasaba. La planta que menos le gustaba venía a por la mercancía de Budel. Las lianas de la planta habían hecho bolcar al carro. Y, en ese momento, las lianas iban a por alimento.

—¡Un jacinto del desierto!—gritó, para que los otros carros la oyeran.—¡Tened cuidado, si caeis al agujero, os devorará!

Budel la oyó, y entró en pánico, pensando en las desgracias que podrían ocurrirle a su preciado vino.

—¡Tú, coge los barriles!—ordenó a Alibaba.

El rubio no dudó en seguir sus órdenes, el comerciante tenía mucho dinero, y él necesitaba de ello, si le seguía la corriente y lo satisfacía, podría llegar a cobrar una buena propina. Pero, sin querer, el gordo golpeó a Serika, haciéndola caer al agujero del jacinto. Alibaba contempló horrorizado como Budel cogía el barril de vino que había al lado de la niña y dejaba que ella cayera. Kanon puso un cara de terror absoluto y estuvo a punto de tirarse al agujero para buscar a su hija,pero unos cocheros la detuvieron.

Sayuri frunció el ceño.

Desagrado. Eso era lo que la maga sentía por Budel. No lo odiaba, ya que su odio estaba completamente dirigido a una persona en específico. Que ella sintiera desagrado por alguien ya era bastante inceríble, normalmente se ponía en la situación de la otra persona para comprender los motivos de sus actos. Pero esa sabandija no le gustaba nada. Su forma de hablar y su mirada indicaban que él era orgulloso y se creía superior a todos. Aunque, lo que de verdad la enfadaba, era que no le importase lo que le pasaría a su futura aprendiz y a la madre de esta. Serika tenía toda una vida por delante y Kanon podría coger un trauma incurable por perderla.

—¡Ni "alguien" ni leches!—gritó Alibaba, sacándola de sus pensamientos. Le dio un buen golpe que le hizo elevarse un poco y Sayuri aprovechó para darle también otro golpe, pero ella le dio con su personal. Lo mandó dos metros más lejos.—¡Quédate con tu asqueroso vino! ¡La vida de una persona no se compra con dinero, capullo!

La maga sonrió.

—Bien dicho.—murmuró con una sonrisa.—¡Ve a por ella, Alibaba!

—¡No hace falta que me lo digas!—gritó el aludido, cogiendo un bote de vino de Budel y bajando por el lado del agujero.

Aladdin abrió los ojos, sorprendido.

—Onee-chan, ¿por qué...?—comenzó a preguntar.

—No hace falta que me lo preguntes.—le dijo, mirándolo de reojo.—Ya sabes la respuesta. ¿Verdad?

—Hai...

Budel comenzó a renegar y a maldecir. Obviamente, eso estaba dirigido a Alibaba. Los que estaban a su alrededor, excepto Aladdin, Sayuri y Kanon, lo miraron con una cara que decía "¿En serio?". En cambio, el primero intentaba soplar la flauta dorada, la segunda miraba al niño con una expresión ilegible y la tercera miraba al rubio como si fuera un ángel caído de su carruaje volador.

—¿¡Qué está haciendo Alibaba-san!?—preguntó alguien.

—Las plantas carnívoras liláceas del desierto, como este tipo de jacinto, notan los efectos del alcohol. Al ingerir una bebida fuerte, hace que sus sentidos se debiliten bastante, y, como estas plantas solo atacan cuando están en buenas condiciones, fuertes y con la mente clara, si conseguimos darle alguna bebida alcóholica en grandes cantidades, se enterrará y se irá. Seguramente, Alibaba utilizará el momento en el que el jacinto comienza a notar los efectos del alcohol para rescatar a Serika.—explicó la maga.

—¡Para tontos, por favor!—pidió uno.

—¡Si la planta se pone pedo, se va!—contestó Kanon.—¡Cuando comience a notar que se emborracha, el chófer cogerá y salvará a mi hija!

—Ah...—hicieron algunos, comprendiendo con ahora rapidez.

Alibaba abrió el bote de vino y lo tiró al jacinto. Corrió hacia su núcleo, sacó a Serika, que se abrazó a él, y la llevó hacia su madre, que estaba llorando por el susto.

—¡Cuidado, Alibaba-kun!

Una liana del jacinto logró atrapar al aludido por el pie. Luego, otra liana más gruesa se enrolló en su cuerpo. Él cortó una liana que quería atacarle por la delantera, pero, por mala suerte, una enredadera lo golpeó por atrás, en la cabeza, haciendo que el rubio se quedara aturdido.

—El vino que ha ingerido no era suficiente.—murmuró Sayuri.—Aladdin, deja a Ugo y...

—Ya sé lo que debo hacer.—le cortó el de pelo azul, mientras agarraba su turbante y se lo quitaba de la cabeza.—¡Vuela, turbante mágico!

La orden fue cumplida y la tela se elevó. La de pelo largo dio un golpe con su personal al suelo, haciendo que todos los barriles fueran al turbante. Los dos magos subieron a la tela voladora y se elevaron encima del jacinto.

Alibaba, al notar que un sombra lo cubría del sol, elevó la cabeza, para luego abrir los ojos, sorprendido, viendo a dos de sus pasajeros encima de la tela.

—¿¡Están volando!?—exclamaron muchos, incrédulos.

—Me has mentido, ¿verdad?—preguntó Aladdin, con los brazos cruzados.—¡Enséñame más cosas que no se puedan comprar con dinero o alcohol, junto a Onee-chan!

Pero hubo alguien que estropeó el momento épico. ¿Qué quién fue? Pues eso es obvio, fue Budel, que primero intentó hacerse el duro.

—¿¡Eeeeeeh!? ¿¡De qué vais!? ¿¡Qué pretendeis hacer con mi vino!?

—Solo vamos a desecharlo para salvar a una persona.—contestó Sayuri, tranquila y con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—¡Ni se os ocurra!—graznó el comerciante, con la cara contorsionada por la ira, de tal manera que parecía una remolacha, o una cebolla.

—Muy tarde.—dijo el menor, poniendo una sonrisa.

—¡Os arrepentiréis! ¡Eso es muy caro! ¡Mucho más que trescientos chóferes de carruajes como ese niñato!—continuó insistiendo Budel.—¡Pensadlo muy bien! Entre ese renacuajo asqueroso y mi vino... ¿¡qué es lo que tiene más valor!?

Esa palabras fueron su perdición. Todos a su alrededor lo miraron con asco y odio. No podían aceptar que en serio estuviera así de colérico y dijera esas cosas a un niño. Y, aunque cueste de creer, la cara de rabia que puso Serika, fue la más aterradora y la que mostraba más desprecio.

Aladdin levanató su mano derecha hacia arriba.

—¡No, por favor! ¡No lo hagas! ¡Te lo suplico!

Su semblante arrogante y lleno de confianza, cambio rápidamente a uno lleno de miedo y desesperación. El de pelo azul bajó el brazo bruscamente, haciendo que la tela del turbante se doblegara, de tal manera que Aladdin y Sayuri no pudieran caer, pero el vino sí que cayó, todo dentró del jacinto. Ah, y Budel se desmalló.

 **《 》**

Todos estaban agradeciendo a Alibaba y Sayuri por salvarlos. Estaban hasta haciendo reverencias. También podrían agradecer a Aladdin, pero este estaba muy ocupado soplando su flauta para prestar atención a su alrededor, hasta ignoró la advertencia de su cuidadora: "Déjalo para después, que darás un susto a los otros."

—¡Pagaremos el vino entre todos! ¡Servirá como indemnización!—dijo uno de los chóferes.

 **"** _—¡Quiero mil dinares por el gasto de mi vino!—reclamó Budel.—¡Os advertí que era muy caro y no me hicistéis caso! ¡Y ahora tendréis que pagarme por estúpidos, desgraciados!_

 _Sayuri frunció el ceño._

 _—_ _Un barril de ese vino no debe costar más de treinta y cinco dinares.—dijo, con sospecha.—Y, por los restos, diría que hubo veinticinco barriles en total. Eso dice que el total real de dinero es de ochocientos setenta y cinco dinares, no de mil._

 _Budel sudaba, del nerviosismo._

 _—_ _¡Es por las molestias causadas!_

 _—_ _Tu pagaste un viaje através de un carruaje por la ruta más rápida que había. No pagaste por estar a salvo. Es más, deberías pagar un extra para agradecer seguir con vida al recibir un ataque._

 _El comerciante tembló de rabia._

 _—_ _Podríamos quitar veinticinco dinares al total de dinero. Así quedaríamos con ochocientos cincuenta dinares._

 _Budel apretó los dientes y contestó con rabia._

 _—_ _¡De acuerdo! ¡Serán ochocientos cincuenta dinares!—y con eso, se fue hacia otro carro con los brazos cruzados, por la indignación que sentía._ **"**

—Gracias pero,...—comenzó a excusarse Alibaba.

—De peros, nada.—le codeó Sayuri.—Es de muy mala educación rechazar la ayuda. Además, todos aquí sabemos que no puedes pagar eso tu solo.

—Hai, ojou (4).—cedió el rubio, bajando los hombros.

La maga soltó una pequeña risa.

—¿Ojou?—rió de nuevo. Su risa era fresca y agradable.—No hace falta que me llames así. Llámame Sayuri.

—¿Sayuri-ojou?

—No.—negó con la cabeza.—Solo Sayuri.

—Sayuri...—dijo al principio, dudoso, pero ella sonrió.—...-san.

La aludida bajó la cabeza, rindiéndose.

—Qué remedio.—hizo ella.

Los otros rieron, haciendo que la tensión disminuyera.

—No sale.—dijo otra vez Aladdin, que estaba en su propio mundo.—No sale.

—¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo todo el rato?—inquirió Alibaba.

—Te dije que lo dejaras para luego.—dijo Sayuri.

—Pero es que no sale...—se continuó quejando el niño.

—¿No sale?—repitió el de ojos miel.—¿El qué?

El pequeño mago no respondió, siguió soplando la flauta, hasta que sonó una nota musical.

—¡Ah! ¡Por fin! ¡Ya sale Ugo-kun!

—¡Te dije que lo dejaras para más tarde!—reclamó su cuidadora, dándole un pequeño golpe a la cabeza con su personal.

Los brazos de Ugo comenzaron a salir, asustando a los otros.

—¡Hebi (5)!—exclamó Kanon, en shock.

Todos volverion a sus carruajes respectivos cuando el resto del cuerpo del Guardián del Palacio Sagrado emergió, dejando a Alibaba, a Sayuri y a Aladdin allí.

—Otra vez.—refunfuñó la de pelo negro.—¡Aladdin, devuelve a Ugo a la flauta!

—Ahora, ahora~.—hizo el niño, con despreocupación.

El rubio miró con una mezcla de miedo y emoción al Djinn, pero, al mismo tiempo, estaba anonadado de lo que veía: Al ser mítico conocido como Djinn, a un niño que estaba en la palma de su mano y a una mujer que parecía cansada de ver al niño de sacar al Djinn cada dos por tres.

—Y lo han vuelto a confundidr con una hebi.—continuó refunfuñando la maga.

 **《 》**

El día de mañana, al llegar a Qishan, hubo dos personas que se ofrecieron a hospedar a los dos magos. Una era Kanon, por la insistencia de Serika, que quería pasar tiempo con su sensei. El otro era Alibaba, que acabó ganando, por insistir que le habían salvado la vida, ayudado con su problema referente al pago de dinero y porqué en su casa tenía más espacio.

—¡En serio, qué gran favor nos haces!—volvió a repetir Aladdin.

—¡Faltaría más, hombre!—hizo el rubio entregando una brocheta de carne a sus nuevos inquilinos.—Os jugásteis la vida para luchar contra el enemigo, ¿cómo no voy a agasajarte?

Sayuri entrecerró los ojos.

—Falso y chupamedias.—murmuró, siendo oída por Alibaba, que sintió como una gota se resbalaba por su sien.—Deberías dejar de actuar y ser tu mismo.—siguió murmurando, al ver que él la había escuchado y el pequeño a su cuidado no.

El chófer rió, con nerviosismo, y se adelantó unos pasos.

—¡Somos amigos, Aladdin!

—¡Hai!—exclamó el niño, con ilusión.

 _Cuidado, Alibaba,_ pensó la de pelo largo, _Te estás metiendo en terreno peligroso. Le llegas a hacer daño, físico o emocional, y verás. A Aladdin no le des falsas esperanzas._

—¡Ooooh!—hizo Aladdin, al entrar a la choza del rubio.—Es la primer vez que entro a la casa de un amigo.—admitió, avergonzado y en forma chibi.

—¿En serio?—preguntó Alibaba con una sonrisa grande y forzada.

—Ojo, que te vigilo.—le dijo Sayuri, deteniéndose a su lado.

—H-hai.—tartamudeó el cochero.

 _Antes parecía que nos llevaríamos bien...,_ pensó él, _No quiere que me aproveche de Aladdin. Es... sobreprotectora._

La de pelo negro se sentó al lado del niño.

—Anda, que os preparo un té.—les invitó el propietario de la choza.

—¡Gracias!—exclamó el de pelo azul.

—Y os voy a cortar estas manzanas que acabo de comprar.

Aladdin se inclinó para ver las frutas.

—¡Tienen una pinta estupenda!—dijo, viéndolas con estrellas en los ojos.—¿Crees que Ugo-kun también querrá, Onee-chan?

Sayuri lo pensó un rato.

—Puede, pero no le daremos.

—¿Por qué?—preguntó el menor, inocentemente.

—Por no enseñarte lo que debería.—respondió la chica.

El de ojos azules inclinó la cabeza a un lado.

—Mmmmh...—hizo, pensativo.—Entonces... ¿es por irresponsable?

—Exactamente.—respondió la maga.

—Ugo-kun...—susurró Aladdin a la flauta.—Has hecho enfadar a Onee-chan. Muy mal, Ugo-kun.

A la flauta le salió una gota.

—Por cierto, Aladdin, quería preguntarte una cosa...—dijo Alibaba, aproximando el té y las manzanas a los magos.

La fémina cogió el té y estrechó los ojos mientras tomaba un sorbo, miró al rubio, con sospecha nada disimulada.

—¿El qué?—preguntó el niño, con despreocupación.

El de ojos miel se acercó de sopetón, cambiando la expresión de su cara, de una mansa a una totalmente de avidez y curiosidad.

—Esa flauta... ¿qué es?

A Sayuri le tembló una ceja, y al de pelo azul le salieron unas cuantas gotas.

—¿Esta?—dijo el menor, retrocediendo unos pasos.—Pues... Una simple flauta...

—No cuela, Aladdin, ya ha visto a Ugo.—dijo la de pelo largo, dejando el te delante suyo.—Ugo es un Djinn, como seguramente has sospechado.

 _¡Lo sabía!,_ pensó Alibaba, victorioso.

—Y... ¿De dónde lo habéis sacado? ¿De una Celda?

—No.—contestó Sayuri.

—¿Una qué?—dijo Aladdin por su parte.

—¡Pero si te lo expliqué ayer mismo!—gritó el rubio, con incredulidad.—¡Las "Celdas" son misteriosas ruinas arqueológicas repletas de tesoros!—exclamó.—Los tesoros con extraños poderes son lo más valiosos. Incluso hay grandes imperios, como Reim y Partevia, que invierten muchos recursos en su búsqueda.

—Ugo debería habértelo explicado...—murmuró la de ojos azules, dando un suspiro cansado e interrumpiendo a Alibaba.—De las Celdas, los objetos más importantes, sin duda, son los recipientes metálicos de Djinn.

Aladdin abrió la boca, sorprendido.

—¡Pues eso es, eso!—exclamó, con emoción.

El de ojos miel dio un salto, sorprendido por la exclamación que había dado el niño.

—¡Ooh!—articuló.

—¡Justo es lo que estoy buscando! ¡Un recipiente de Djinn!—volvió a exclamar, más emocionado aún.

—Candidato a Rey.—murmuró la fémina.

—¿Eh?—hizo Alibaba, confuso. Señaló la flauta.—Pero... si ya lo tienes...

Sayuri negó con la cabeza.

—Ugo no cuenta mucho como Djinn...—dijo, con nerviosismo.—Verás... es complicado de explicar...—miró al de pelo azul.—Aladdin, explícale un poco de...

—¡Vale!—exclamó el aludido.—La flauta de Ugo-kun, y tampoco Ugo-kun, son de una "Celda". Lo encontré al salir de la habitación.

—¿La habitación?—preguntó el rubio, con duda.

—Hai, bueno, es que Ugo-kun y yo... estuvimos durante mucho tiempo en una "Robusta Habitación Subterránea", hasta... hasta que llegó Onee-chan.

—Que "robusta habitación subterránea" ni que Yunan sin espacios pequeños donde meterse... ¡Palacio Sagrado!—murmuró, inaudiblemente.

—No podíamos salir,—continuó Aladdin.—pero hace poco, cuando vino Onee-chan, por fin pudimos hacerlo. Ugo-kun y Onee-chan discutieron, pero salimos. Ah, pero Ugo-kun no pudo sacar la cabeza...

Alibaba hizo cara de circunstancia, no entendía nada.

—Oye,—dijo el niño, llamando la atención.—entonces hay "recipientes de Djinn" en las "Celdas", ¿no?—preguntó, levantándose.

—H-...hai...—dijo el dueño de la casa, sorprendido por el cambio de roles tan repentino.

—¡Pues ya está!—exclamó, con resolución.—¡Llévanos a una de ellas, ¿vale?!

 _¿Cómo?,_ pensó el rubio _, ¿¡Se puede saber qué demonios son estos dos!?_

Golpe. Sonó un golpe, y otro, y otro... estaban dando golpes en la puerta, tantos que parecía que el causante quería derrumbar la puerta.

—¡Alibaba!—gritó un hombre, que, por la voz, Sayuri dedujo que estaba en la vejez.

—¡El jefe!—exclamó el aludido.

—¿Jefe?—preguntó Aladdin, curioso.

—Hai,—respondió el rubio.—el que gestiona el equipo de carretas en el que trabajo...—explicó.

—Ooooh.—hizo el de pelo azul.

El jefe, un hombre muy moreno y anciano, entró con una cara llena de preocupación.

—¡Alibaba-kun!—dijo con un tono que mostraba lo enfadado que estaba.—¿¡Se puede saber qué has hecho!? ¿¡Es verdada que has hechado a perder todo el vino de Budel-sama!? ¡Está exigiendo mil dinares por daños y prejuicios!

—Ah, bueno eso...—dijo el de ojos miel, soltando una risa nerviosa al final.—Justo iba a comentárselo dentro de un rato... Ojou habló con él, haciendo que el total de dinero sea de ochocientos cincuenta dinares.

Sayuri asintió.

—Yo tuve la idea de tirar los otros veinticuatro barriles, pero debido a la insistencia de Alibaba, solo pagaré cuatrocientos veinticinco dinares. Restando una propina total de veinticinco dinares, Alibaba debería pagar cuatrocientos dinares. Pero—remarcó.—como otros chóferes se han ofrecido a pagar, en conjunto, cien dinares, lo que debería pagar Alibaba se reduciría a trescientos dinares. Por suerte, algunos pasajeros han pagado un extra total de sesenta dinares en forma de gratitud por haberles salvado la vida. En conclusión, Alibaba debe pagar doscientos cuarenta dinares. No debería preocuparse, ya que, por lo que me ha contado él, lleva ahorrando bastante tiempo y tiene el dinero suficiente para pagar la deuda.

 _Ojou podría hacer que llegara a comprar un país entero pagando solo quinientos dinares,_ pensó el rubio, con una gota en la sien.

—Chico... sino fuera por ella, que debe tener experiencia en las negociaciones, podrías acabar esclavizado.—dijo el anciano.

—¿Esclavizado?—preguntó Alibaba, entendiendo la magnitud del problema en el que podría estar metido sino fuera por la chica.

—Ese vino... era para el atabeg (6) de esta ciudad, y ya sabes la mala fama que tiene.—dijo el jefe.

—Hm, hai.—intervino Sayuri.—Oí hablar de él cuando estuvimos en la caravana con Sahsa y Leila. Se ve que es un degenerado extremadamente sádico que disfruta maltratando a sus esclavos más que nada.

—Si resulta que el atabeg no está convencido de que pagar por el vino no ha sido suficiente, podría hacerte su esclavo... y... ¡Mi empresa ganará mala fama y acabaré arruinándome!—dijo el hombre, nerviosísimo.

Aladdin se sorprendió por el giro de los acontecimientos. En cambio, su cuidadora sí dedujo algunas cosas que podrían pasar, pero no todas, por ejemplo, la llegada del jefe.

—No se preocupe, jefe. No voy a ser su esclavo. Si resulta que el atabeg no está satisfecho con el pago del vino...

 _A ver que va a soltar,_ pensó la maga, viendo la mirada que había puesto Alibaba.

—... ¡Conseguiré ser un gran Conquistador de Celdas y pagaré lo que haga falta!

—¿¡Eh!?—hizo el anciano, sorprendido.

 _No está desesperado... supera ese nivel_ , pensó la de pelo negro.

—¡Eh, Aladdin!—llamó el rubio.—¿Verdad que has dicho que quieres conquistar Celdas?

—Ha-hai.—respondió el aludido.—Pero junto a Onee-chan.—dijo, testarudo, aún que estuviera sorprendido.

—¡Pues os llevaré conmigo! A cambio, yo pido... ¡... que le muestres tu Djinn al jefe!

El niño cambió su cara sorprendida a una llena de decisión, se puso la flauta en la boca para soplarla, pero se dio cuenta de que no tenía la flauta encima. Miró hacia Sayuri.

—¡Onee-chan!—dijo, con un tono de súplica.

—Te la quité antes, por si acaso.—dijo ella, como defensa.

 _Ojou está rompiendo el momento épico,_ pensó el propietario de la casa.

—Y no te la devolveré por ahora.—dijo con reticencia a soltar la flauta. No quería que Aladdin volviera a invocar a Ugo, excepto si ella le daba permiso.—Como no me haces caso por las buenas, llevaré a Ugo encima hasta que vayamos a la Celda más cercana.

—Sayuri-san,—le llamó Alibaba.—¿podrías darle la flauta a Aladdin para que convoque a Ugo?

La fémina hinchó los mofletes.

—Yo también puedo invocar a Ugo.—refunfuñó.

Dio un beso a la estrella de ocho puntas impresas en el metal.

El rubio se aclaró la garganta, viendo como las brazos del Guardián del Palacio Sagrado salían.

—Jefe,...—dijo, con una sonrisa.—este chico se llama... Aladdin...

—Ooh... uuuh...oooooh...—hizo el anciano, con la cara congestionada por el miedo y la sorpresa.

—Su maestra y cuidadora, se llama... Sayuri-san... ella es una gran y famosa maga, y su discípulo está en camino de ser reconocido mundialmente. Y, además de eso, son mis mejores...

Aladdin lo miró con emoción.

 _¿Qué dirá?,_ se preguntó él _, ¿Compañeros?, ¿Aliados? O a lo mejor... ¿Amigos?,_ pensó, esperanzado, _¡Qué emoción!_

—... ¡Lacayos!

 _¿Cómo que lacaya?,_ se preguntó la fémina, indignada.

El de ojos azules, por su parte, se desinfló.

 **《 》**

Alibaba reía jovialmente, orgulloso por el impacto que había tenido su jefe.

—¡Menuda sorpresa se ha llevado el jefe!—exclamó.—él cuida mucho de mí; no permitiré que las cosas le vayan mal.—dijo, con con decisión.—¡Vamos a conquistar Celdas!

—Egoísta.—murmuró Sayuri, con amargura.

—Necesitamos provisiones, mapas, cuchillos nuevos...—enumeró él, extasiado.—¡Hay que ver lo excitante que es la aventura! ¿¡A que sí, Aladdin, Ojou!?

Se giró, al no oír respuesta por parte del más pequeño, porqué, de la fémina, sí oía sus murmuros enfadados. Se acercó al niño, y, con suavidad, le preguntó:

—¿Qué ocurre, Aladdin?

El aludido se giró inmediatamente, no queriendo ver al rubio.

—¿Ojou?—preguntó, buscando respuestas.

La de pelo negro le lanzó una mirada despectiva.

—Primero, que me llames por mi nombre. Segundo, cosechas lo que siembras.

Alibaba notó que Sayuri no le daría ninguna respuesta concisa, por lo tanto, debía preguntarle a Aladdin.

 _Cosechas lo que siembras...,_ pensó en la expresión, con una mano el barbilla, _Osea, que es mi culpa. Pero no sé qué he dicho para enfadarlo. Tendré que preguntarle. Aunque... me da cosa._

—¿Por qué estás enfadado?

El de pelo azul comenzó a caminar.

—Por nada.—respondió, con frialdad.

Por suerte o por desgracia, el de ojos miel no se rindió y continuó insistiendo.

—¿Pero ahora qué te pasa...? ¿Es que no quieres conquistar Celdas? ¿Te duele la barriga?—hizo preguntas al azar, pero Aladdin no respondía. Supuso que no era eso.—¡Ah! ¡Ya sé!

El menor paró en seco.

—¡Es porqué no hemos decidido cómo repartir los botines!

—Baka(7).—soltó la fémina.

El niño retomó su caminata.

—Claro, es importante.—siguió Alibaba, como si nada.—Es total y absolutamente lógico que te enfades...

—Doblemente baka.—comentó Sayuri.

—Tranquilo, nos repartiremos los tesoros...—ignoró las expresiones de los magos, que eran de decepción por parte de Aladdin, y la otra de neutralidad por parte de su cuidadora.

El de pelo azul miró a la fémina, diciéndole con la mirada que el nivel de decepción había subido a tristeza.

—Tú te quedarás con el recipiente metálico de Djinn. Mientras que yo me conformaré con todo lo demás.

La de pelo largo rodó los ojos.

—Como si todo lo demás fuera poco.—murmuró.

Esta vez, el rubio no ignoró el comentario de Sayuri.

—Ojou, que lo estropeas. Que me lo voy a volver a ganar.

—Tranquilo, no necesitas mi ayuda, tu lo has estropeado solo, y lo estás empeorando también solo.—dijo ella, mordaz. Con tanto enfado que ni siquiera le corrigió para que le llamara por el nombre.

Alibaba sintió como una flecha se clavaba en él.

 _Ronda ganada, Ojou,_ pensó, derrotado.

Por su lado, Aladdin se iba apartando del chófer sin discreción alguna. Pero el de ojos miel se acercó dando zancadas y, recuperando su estado anterior, uno alegre y con un aura de flores a su alrededor, se dispuso a intentar volver a convencerle. Le puso la mano en el hombro y puso una gran sonrisa de ojos cerrados.

—¿Hecho?

A menos que contemos la vena de enfado que apareció en su cabeza contara como respuesta, el más alto no recibió contestación por parte del de pelo azul.

—¡Venga, no te cabrees!—exclamó el rubio, aún con su semblante alegre.

El niño se agarró la tela de los pantalones, con fuerza y rabia.

—¡No estoy cabreado!

 **《 》**

Sayuri miró las expresiones que hacía Alibaba con impresión. Según su punto de vista, cambiaban en menos tiempo que las de Budel. Primero, después de la respuesta contradictoria de Aladdin, hizo una cara de miedo e incomprensión, luego la cambió por una irritada y furiosa, la que la siguió fue una de desesperación, y, la última, fue la de victoria.

—¡Ojou!—gritó el rubio, quitándola de sus pensamientos.—¡Ya sé qué hacer para alegrar a Aladdin!

—Ah, me alegro por ti.—comentó ella.

—Pero... bueno... es que...—comenzó a balbucear él, sin saber como explicarle algo.—Tú no puedes venir.

—¿Y eso por qué?—preguntó Sayuri, testaruda.

—Es que vamos a un... burdel.—dijo el de ojos miel, rojo de la vergüenza.

—¿Burdel? ¿Qué es eso?

—Es...—paró, no sabía como contestar. Aunque podía decirle sin profundizar mucho.—... un sitio donde suelen ir los hombres a divertirse.

—¿Y las mujeres no pueden ir?—preguntó ella, con el ceño fruncido.

—De poder, pueden.—respondió él.—Pero es muy inusual, normalmente van hombres.

—Aladdin es un niño, no un hombre. Por lo tanto, debe ser aún más inusual que niños vayan allá que no mujeres.—expresó, tozuda.—Tengo que vigilar a Aladdin. Él es mi responsabilidad.

A Alibaba le salió una gota en la sien.

—Esto va a ser difícil.—musitó.—Ojou,—dijo, elevando el tono de su voz.—yo me hago responsable de él, si cuando regresamos tiene alguna herida, puede pagarlo pegándome o de la forma que tu quieras.

Sayuri abrió los ojos, sorprendida al sentir la convicción y solemnidad de sus palabras.

 _Interesante,_ pensó, con su sonrisa aumentando de tamaño.

—De acuerdo, os esperaré en tu casa.—accedió.—Pero id con cuidado.

—¡Iremos con mucho cuidado!—dijo el rubio, con un hilo de saliva que le salía de la boca.

 _Su sonrisa es rara,_ pensó la de ojos azules. Lo que no sabía ella, era que ese tipo de sonrisa se denominaba "sonrisa pervertida", y que significaba peligro.

La maga caminó hacia la casa del cochero, con pasos acompasados, respiración tranquila, mirada imperturbable y sin un rastro de que haya sonreído nunca. Era consciente de las miradas que recibía por parte del público masculino, y no le gustaban nada. Le recordó a un viaje que hizo dos años atrás.

 **"** _Fue a por trabajo. Necesitaba ejercitarse un poco en sus artes mágicas y, cuando oyó que habían puesto un anuncio para magos, envió su solicitud a través del ejército del país en cuestión. Y, por suerte, la escogieron a ella entre setenta y cinco magos. Por los rumores, la razón era muy simple, era la más competente._

 _En su ida hacia el palacio, no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa por las miradas que recibía por parte de los hombres. La incomodaban, demasiado. Sentía como inspeccionaban cada parte de su cuerpo. Algunos babeaban, otros codeaban a la persona que tenía al lado para señalarla y otros sentían como su esposa les daba un buen mamporro por mirar a otra mujer de forma lujuriosa._

 _Vio a un soldado y se acercó a él._

 _—_ _Ne,—le llamó.—¿podría decirme dónde debo ir para llegar a palacio lo más deprisa posible?_

 _Él la miró de arriba abajo, inspeccionándola. Cuando miró su personal, volvió a mirarle a la cara._

 _—_ _¿Eres la nueva maga?—interrogó._

 _—_ _Hai.—respondió.—Soy Sayuri. Queda media hora para..._

 _—_ _Lo sé, lo sé, no hace falta que me lo digas. A ver, todo recto hasta que llegues a la tienda de ropa "Aka Hebi (8)", toma el camino a su derecha cuatro veces consecutivas, después el camino de la izquierda y habrás llegado si después sigues todo recto._

 _—_ _Arigattô (9)._

 _Hizo una reverencia y se dio la vuelta._

 _Parecía que no iba a irle tan mal, pero cuando sintió pasos detrás suyo, se puso un poco nerviosa. Intentó hacer como si nada, siendo consciente del camino que le había dicho el soldado, tomó un par de bifurcaciones para volver a llegar a Aka Hebi. Por desgracia, los que la perseguían conocían mucho mejor el sitio en donde se encontraban, y sabían qué hacer para acorralarla._

 _Sintió una gota de sudor resbalarse por su frente. Estaba acorralada y la única salida que había la tapaban ellos, los soldados. Otra gota de sudor le resbaló por la frente, otra más, otra más... no paraba de sudar, tiritaba y sentía frío._

Fiebre, _pensó, mordiéndose el labio inferior._

 **Pero Sayuri no tendría tan mala suerte.**

 _No más de diez minutos pasaron, en los que ella esquivaba, saltaba y daba golpes con su personal en modo de defensa, pero para ella esa espera fue eterna._

 _—_ _¿Os hacéis llama soldados pero ni siquiera aguantáis las ganas para tener sexo cuando veis a una mujer?—dijo él, el que sería su salvador.—De verdad... por cosas como esta, me dan ganas de querer matar a los soldados hipócritas con los que me cruzo._ **"**

Frunció el ceño. Ahora estaba en perfectas condiciones, podría defensarse sin problemas. El único problema, era que tenía prisa. Después de la charla con Alibaba, pocos segundos después, tuvo la idea de comprobar algo muy importante. Y para comprobar ese algo, necesitaba un buen rato.

Comenzó a dar pasos más largos y rápidos. La diferencia no era mucha, por lo que el cambio de ritmo no fue notado por nadie. Cada dos minutos volvía a acelerar un poco la marcha y nadie seguía sin darse cuenta.

Discreción. Esa era una de las características más destacables de Sayuri. La característica que llamaba la atención de las personas que había a su alrededor, junto su amabilidad, sinceridad, misterio e inocencia.

 **《 》**

Entró a la casa de Alibaba, luego de haber cogido la llave de debajo del jarrón que había a un lado de la puerta y ponerla en la cerradura, girando levemente hacia la derecha.

Suspiró.

—Ya va siendo la fecha para hacerlo.—murmuró.

Con la punta de su personal fue dibujando la fórmula mágica que necesitaba. Estaba confeccionada por un círculo de dos metros de diámetro, cuatro círculos de cincuenta centímetros de radio, puesta de tal manera que usaba casi un cuarto del interior del círculo principal, de tal manera, que hacía que quedara un espacio en forma de rombo. Dentro de los círculos más pequeños, dibujó un triángulo. Y a los dos lados de las líneas trazadas, escribió. Pero no en la escritura común, no, escribió en Toran.

Se colocó en el rombo, dio un golpe con su Bastón, haciendo que la fórmula mágica se iluminara y, con voz alta y clara, dijo el nombre del hechizo:

—⬛◼◼⬛⬛

Claramente lo dijo en Toran.

Cerró los ojos y se centró en las sensaciones que sentía gracias al hechizo.

—El primer camino de Alma Toran hacia la Tierra ya no está. En conclusión, el vínculo de la Celda de Baal sigue roto. La energía de Baal se encuentra en Sinbad. Todo bien, sigue igual.

》El segundo camino de Alma Toran hacia la Tierra tampoco está. Vínculo de la Celda de Agares roto. La energía de Agares se encuentra en Ren Kouen. Todo bien, sigue igual.

》El tercer camino de Alma Toran hacia la Tierra tampoco está. Vínculo de la Celda de Vassago roto. La energía de Vassago se encuentra en Armakan Amun-Ra. Todo bien, sigue igual.

》El cuarto camino de Alma Toran hacia la Tierra aún está. Vínculo de la Celda de Samigina estable. Todo bien, sigue igual.

》El quinto camino de Alma Toran hacia la Tierra aún está. Vínculo de la Celda de Marbas estble. Todo bien, sigue igual.

》El sexto camino de Alma Toran hacia la Tierra tampoco está. Vínculo de la Celda de Valefor roto. La energía de Valefor se encuentra en Sinbad. Todo bien, sigue igual.

》El séptimo camino de Alma Toran hacia la Tierra aún está. Vínculo de la Celda de Amon estable. Todo bien, sigue igual.

》El octavo camino de Alma Toran hacia la Tierra ya no está. Vínculo de la Celda de Barbatos roto. La energía de Barbatos se encuentra en Mû Alexius. Todo bien, sigue igual.

》El noveno camino de Alma Toran hacia la Tierra ya no está. Vínculo de la Celda de Pai-mon roto. La energía de Pai-mon se encuentra en Ren Hakuei. Todo bien, sigue igual.

》El décimo camino de Alma Toran hacia la Tierra aún está. Vínculo de la Celda Buer estable. Todo bien, sigue igual.

》El décimo primer camino de Alma Toran hacia la Tierra podría restablerse. Vínculo de la Celda Gusion con posibilidades de volver. La energía de Gusion, anteriormente, se encontraba en Barbarossa. Todo bien, sigue igual.

》El décimo segundo camino de Alma Toran hacia la Tierra aún está. Vínculo de la Celda de Sitri estable. Todo bien, sigue igual.

》El décimo tercer camino de Alma Toran hacia la Tierra aún está. Vínculo de la Celda de Beleth estable. Todo bien, sigue igual.

》El décimo cuarto camino de Alma Toran hacia la Tierra ya no está. Vínculo de la Celda de Leraje roto. La energía de Leraje se encuentra en Ren Kouha. Todo bien, sigue igual.

》El décimo quinto camino de Alma Toran hacia la Tierra aún está. Vínculo de la Celda de Eligos estable. Todo bien, sigue igual.

》El décimo sexto camino de Alma Toran hacia la Tierra ya no está. Vínculo de la Celda de Zepar roto. La energía de Zepar, anteriormente, se encontraba en Serendine Dikumenowlz Du Parthevia; actualmente, se encuentra en Sinbad. Todo bien, sigue igual.

》El décimo séptimo camino de Alma Toran hacia la Tierra aún está. Vínculo de la Celda de Botis estable. Todo bien, sigue igual.

》El décimo octavo camino de Alma Toran hacia la Tierra aún está. Vínculo de la Celda de Bathin estable. Todo bien, sigue igual.

》El décimo noveno camino de Alma Toran hacia la Tierra aún está. Vínculo de la Celda de Sallos estable. Todo bien, sigue igual.

》El vigésimo camino de Alma Toran hacia la Tierra ya no está. Vínculo de la Celda de Purson roto. La energía de Purson se encuentra en Ignatius Alexius. Todo bien, sigue igual.

》El vigésimo primer camino de Alma Toran hacia la Tierra aún está. Vínculo de la Celda de Marax estable. Todo bien, sigue igual.

》El vigésimo segundo camino de Alma Toran hacia la Tierra aún está. Vínculo de la Celda de Ipos estable. Todo bien, sigue igual.

》El vigésimo tercer camino de Alma Toran hacia la Tierra aún está. Víncilo de la Celda de Aim estable. Todo bien, sigue igual.

》El vigésimo cuarto camino de Alma Toran hacia la Tierra ya no está. Vínculo de la Celda de Cerberus roto. La energía de Cerberus se encuentra en Mira Dianus Artemina. Todo bien, sigue igual.

》El vigésimo quinto camino de Alma Toran hacia la Tierra podría restablecerse. Vínculo de la Celda de Glasya-Labolas con posibilidades de volver. La energía de Glasya-Labolas, anteriormente, se encontraba en Barbarossa. Todo bien, sigue igual.

》El vigésimo sexto camino de Alma Toran hacia la Tierra aún está. Vínculo de la Celda de Bune estable. Todo bien, sigue igual.

》El vigésimo séptimo camino de Alma Toran hacia la Tierra aún está. Vínculo de ña Celda de Renove estable. Todo bien, sigue igual.

》El vigésimo octavo camino de Alma Toran hacia la Tierra aún está. Vínculo de la Celda de Berith estable. Todo bien, sigue igual.

》El vigésimo noveno camino de Alma Toran hacia la Tierra ya no está. Vínculo de la Celda de Astaroth roto. La energía de Astaroth se encuentra en Ren Kouen. Todo bien, sigue igual.

》El trigésimo camino de Alma Toran hacia la Tierra aún está. Vínculo de la Celda de Forneus estable. Todo bien, sigue igual.

》El trigésimo primer camino de Alma Toran hacia la Tierra aún está. Vínculo de la Celda de Foras estable. Todo bien, sigue igual.

》El trigésimo segundo camino de Alma Toran hacia la Tierra aún está. Vínculo de la Celda de Asmodeus estable. Todo bien, sigue igual.

》El trigésimo tercer camino de Alma Toran hacia la Tierra aún está. Vínculo de la Celda de Gaap estable. Todo bien, sigue igual.

》El trigésimo cuarto camino de Alma Toran hacia la Tierra ya no está. Vínculo de la Celda de Furfur roto. La energía de Furfur se encuentra en Sinbad. Todo bien, sigue igual.

》El trigésimo quinto camino de Alma Toran hacia la Tierra aún está. Vínculo de la Celda de Marchosias estable. Todo bien, sigue igual.

》El trigésimo sexto camino de Alma Toran hacia la Tierra aún está. Vínculo de la Celda de Stolas estable. Todo bien, sigue igual.

》El trigésimo séptimo camino de Alma Toran hacia la Tierra ya no está. Vínculo de la Celda de Phenex roto. La energía de Phenex se encuentra en Ren Kouen. Todo bien, sigue igual.

》El trigésimo octavo camino de Alma Toran hacia la Tierra aún está. Vínculo de la Celda de Malthus estable. Todo bien, sigue igual.

》El trigésimo noveno camino de Alma Toran hacia la Tierra aún está. Vínculo de la Celda de Malphas estable. Todo bien, sigue igual.

》El caudragésimo camino de Alma Toran hacia la Tierra aún está. Vínculo de la Celda de Raum estable. Todo bien, sigue igual.

》El cuadragésimo primer camino de Alma Toran hacia la Tierra ya no está. Vínculo de la Celda de Focalor roto. La energía de Focalor se encuentra en Sinbad. Todo bien, sigue igual.

》El cuadragésimo segundo camino de Alma Toran hacia la Tierra ya no está. Vínculo de la Celda de Vepar roto. La energía de Vepar se encuentra en Sinbad. Todo bien, sigue igual.

》El cuadragésimo tercer camino de Alma Toran hacia la Tierra aún está. Vínculo de la Celda de Sabnock estable. Todo bien, sigue igual.

》El cuadragésimo cuarto camino de Alma Toran hacia la Tierra ya no está. Vínculo de la Celda de Shax roto. La energía de Shax se encuentra en Nerva Julius Caluades. Todo bien, sigue igual.

Frunció el ceño.

—El cuadragésimo quinto camino de Alma Toran hacia la Tierra ya no está. Vínculo de la Celda de Vinea roto. La energía de Vinea se encuentra en... ¿Ren Kougyoku? Todo bien, pero esto es nuevo.

》El caudragésimo sexto camino de Alma Toran hacia la Tierra aún está. Vínculo de la Celda de Bifrons estable. Todo bien, sigue igual.

》El cuadragésimo séptimo camino de Alma Toran hacia la Tierra aún está. Vínculo de la Celda de Uvall estable. Todo bien, sigue igual.

》El cuadragésimo octavo camino de Alma Toran hacia la Tierra aún está. Vínculo de la Celda de Haagenti estable. Todo bien, sigue igual.

》El cuadragésimo noveno camino de Alma Toran hacia la Tierra ya no está. Vínculo de la Celda de Crocell roto. La energía de Crocell se encuentra en Sinbad. Todo bien, sigue igual.

》El quincuagésimo camino de Alma Toran hacia la Tierra aún está. Vínculo de la Celda de Furcas estable. Todo bien, sigue igual.

》El quincuagésimo primer camino de Alma Toran hacia la Tierra aún está. Vínculo de la Celda de Balam estable. Todo bien, sigue igual.

》El quincuagésimo segundo camino de Alma Toran hacia la Tierra ya no está. Vínculo de la Celda de Alloces roto. La energía de Alloces se encuentra en Darius Leoxes. Todo bien, sigue igual.

》El quincuagésimo tercer camino de Alma Toran hacia la Tierra ya no está. Vínculo de la Celda de Caim roto. La energía de Caim se encuentra Takeruhiko Yamato. Todo bien, sigue igual.

》El quincuagésimo cuarto camino de Alma Toran hacia la Tierra aún está. Vínculo de la Celda de Murmur estable. Todo bien, sigue igual.

》El quincuagésimo quinto camino de Alma Toran hacia la Tierra aún está. Vínculo de la Celda de Orobas estable. Todo bien, sigue igual.

》El quincuagésimo sexto camino de Alma Toran hacia la Tierra aún está. Vínculo de la Celda de Gremory estable. Todo bien, igual.

》El quincuagésimo séptimo camino de Alma Toran hacia la Tierra aún está. Vínculo con la Celda de Ose estable. Todo bien, sigue igual.

》El quincuagésimo octavo camino de Alma Toran hacia la Tierra aún está. Vínculo de la Celda de Amy estable. Todo bien, sigue igual.

》El quincuagésimo noveno camino de Alma Toran hacia la Tierra aún está. Vínculo de la Celda de Orias estable. Todo bien, sigue igual.

》El sexagésimo camino de Alma Toran hacia la Tierra aún está. Vínculo de la Celda de Vapula estable. Todo bien. sigue igual.

》El sexagésimo primer camino de Alma Toran hacia la Tierra aún está. Vínculo de la Celda de Zagan estable. Todo bien, sigue igual.

》El sexagésimo segundo camino de Alma Toran hacia la Tierra aún está. Vínculo de la Celda de Volac estable. Todo bien, sigue igual.

》El sexagésimo tercer camino de Alma Toran hacia la Tierra aún está. Vínculo de la Celda de Andras estable. Todo bien, sigue igual.

》El sexagésimo cuarto camino de Alma Toran hacia la Tierra aún está. Vínculo de la Celda de Haures estable. Todo bien, sigue igual.

》El sexagésimo quinto camino de Alma Toran hacia la Tierra aún está. Vínculo de la Celda de Andrealphus estable. Todo bien, sigue igual.

》El sexagésimo sexto camino de Alma Toran hacia la Tierra aún está. Vínculo de la Celda de Cimejes estable. Todo bien, sigue igual.

》El sexagésimo séptimo camino de Alma Toran hacia la Tierra aún está. Vínculo de la Celda de Amdusias estable. Todo bien, sigue igual.

》El sexagésimo octavo camino de Alma Toran hacia la Tierra aún está. Vínculo de la Celda de Belial estable. Todo bien, sigue igual.

》El sexagésimo noveno camino de Alma Toran hacia la Tierra aún está. Vínculo de la Celda de Decarabia estable. Todo bien, sigue igual.

》El septuagésimo camino de Alma Toran hacia la Tierra aún está. Vínculo de la Celda de Seere estable. Todo bien, sigue igual.

》El septuagésimo primer camino de Alma Toran hacia la Tierra ya no está. Vínculo de la Celda de Dantalion roto. La energía de Dantalion se encuentra en Ren Koumei. Todo bien, sigue igual.

》El septuagésimo segundo camino de Alma Toran hacia la Tierra aún está. Vínculo de la Celda de Andromalius estable. Todo bien, sigue igual.

Abrió los ojos, que brillaban con la misma luz que la fórmula mágica y mostraban como alrededor de la pupila había letras minúsculas, si alguien hubiera estado con ella, ahora se daría cuenta de que en sus ojos ponía "Camino 72" en uno y "Vínculo de Andromalius estable" en el otro.

—Perfecto.—murmuró.

Dio un golpe con el personal al suelo y la luz se extinguió, tanto en sus ojos como en la fórmula mágica. Levantó el bastón encima de sus cabeza, dando golpes circulares, haciendo que un pequeñó tornado apareciera y, cuando acabó su labor de hacer desaperecer la fórmula, se desvaneció.

—Cuando terminemos la aventura... ¡Volveremos, ¿vale?!—oyó decir a Aladdin.

Sayuri salió de la choza de Alibaba y miró a esos dos. Uno era la viva imagen de la alegría y el otro parecía haber pasado por el Coliseo de Reim y el Consejo de Guerra de Kou.

—¿Qué te ha pasado, Alibaba?—preguntó, preocupada.

—Ojou...—hizo el aludido, mirando a la fémina como si fuera un ángel.

El niño miró al rubio y sonrió, mientras levantaba un puño en el aire.

—¡El poder de la amistad!

—¡Qué amistad ni que niño muerto, energúmeno!—le espetó el contrario, dándole un buen coscorrón.

—Dejaros de tonterías y entrad.—intervino Sayuri.

 **《 》**

Alibaba, por órdenes de Sayuri, se tumbó en el suelo, encima de unas alfombras y con la cabeza en su regazo.

—Te dije que si le pasaba algo, verías... pero mira cómo has acabado.—le dijo.

—Se suponía que era un sitio divertido, pero he acabado fatal.—dijo él, cerrando los ojos por el placer que le causaban las caricias de la fémina en su pelo.

—Lo mínimo que puedo hacer es quedarme contigo hasta que te duermas.—admitió ella, mirándolo con una sonrisa.

 **¡Fin!**

 **O no...**

EXTRA:

Aladdin había sido enviado a una habitación a parte para no molestar a Alibaba. Pero no pudo aguantar sus ganas de saber qué pasaba entre esos dos.

Abrió la puerta, con la intenteción de ser lo más sigiloso posible, ya que solo quería echar un vistazo. Pero esas ideas fueron derrochadas cuando vio que Alibaba descansaba cómodamente en el regazo de su figura de hermana mayor.

—¡Oye, tú! ¡Deja en paz a Onee-chan! ¡ALÉJATE DE ELLA!

 **Ahora, sí. Estoy bastante satisfecha de cómo ha quedado la tercera versión de este capítulo.**

 **Kami, lo que me ha costado decidirme...**

 **Antes de dar explicaciones y decir algunas curiosidades, os voy a dar vocabulario:**

 **(1)** _ **Hai**_ **significa** _ **sí**_ **, pero no cualquier** _ **sí,**_ **solo el adverbio de aceptación.**

 **(2)** _ **Sensei**_ **, al igual que** _ **shishou**_ **, significan** _ **maestro**_ **y/o** _ **profesor**_ **.**

 **(3)** _ **Ka-san**_ **significa** _ **mamá**_ **, pero también te puedes referir a tu madre como** _ **mama, oka, oka-san, oka-chan,**_ **o** _ **ka-chan,**_ **pero los dos primeros son los menos usados. También puedes referirte a tu madre con las formas más formales que hay:** _ **ka-sama, oka-sama, haha o haha-ue,**_ **literalmente, significan** _ **madre**_ **, y las he ordenado de menor a mayor respeto. Para referirte al padre, sería lo mismo, pero cambiando el** _ **mama**_ **por** _ **papa**_ **, el** _ **oka**_ **por** _ **oto,**_ **el** _ **ka**_ **por** _ **to**_ **y el** _ **haha**_ **por** _ **chichi**_ **.**

 **(4)** _ **Ojou**_ **significa** _ **señorita**_ **, pero no se usa mucho, ya que los japoneses suelen usar más la forma de respeto** _ **-sama**_ **cuando se dirigen a alguien superior a él/ella. Pero a veces se usa el** _ **jou-chan**_ **cuando se refieren a niñas adineradas o princesas, a las que también se les puede denominar** _ **hime, hime-san, hime-dono, hime-sama**_ **o** _ **ohime-sama**_ **, en el caso de los niños se usa** _ **bou-chan,**_ **y, para decir príncipe, se dice** _ **ôji, ôji-san, ôji-dono**_ **o** _ **ôji-sama**_ **.**

 **(5)** _ **Hebi**_ **significa** _ **serpiente**_ **.**

 **(6)** _ **Atabeg**_ **significa** _ **gobernador**_ **, lo dice en el manga cuando aparece el cabrón de Jamil. Pero he decidido ponerlo ahora.**

 **(7) Quien no sepa qué significa** _ **baka**_ **, lo ahorco.**

 **(8)** _ **Aka Hebi**_ **significa** _ **serpiente roja**_ **. La tienda no sale en el manga, me la he inventado yo.**

 **(9)** _ **Arigattô**_ **significa** _ **gracias**_ **.**

 **Y, con eso, ya hemos acabado nuestra clase de japonés.**

 **Básicamente, no he actualizado por la muerte de mi abuelo, por las tareas y exámenes... En fin, no he actualizado porqué la vida es muy perra.**


	3. San

**Queridos lectores, sé qué estáis pensando: Ha actualizado... Eso pasa tan poco como los eclipses.**

 **Pues sí, he actualizado, alegraos, que Sayuri conocerá a Morg.**

 **¡VAMOS, ALLÁ, A LEER!**

 **Recordad que Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic pertenece a Ohtaka Shinobu-sensei, lo único que me pertenece es mi OC y la trama y cambios que produce ella.**

* * *

La fanalis y la Celda de Amon

La mañana debería haber ido bien. Debería haber sido una mañana tranquila, donde nadie debería tener preocupaciones. Por mala suerte para todos, Sayuri no tuvo una buena mañana.

—BAKA!

—Sumimasen(1)!

Esos fueron los gritos de una fémina de pelo negro enfadada y de un chófer rubio acobardado, respectivamente.

—¿¡Cómo se puede ser tan baka!?—gritó la de ojos azules.

Alibaba no contestó, estaba temblando ante la cara de enfado y decepción que mostraba su inquilina.

—Era para animar a Aladdin.—dijo, con un hilo de voz.

—¡Pero tu acabaste muy mal!

—Sumimasen!—rogó él, inclinándose en el suelo.

Aladdin, por su parte, no pudo evitar que le cayera una gota por la nuca.

 _¿Pero qué me he perdido?,_ se preguntó.

Respondiendo a la pregunta del niño...

 **"** _Aladdin, en ese entonces, dormía, por eso no se enteró de lo que había pasado. En sí, la razón del enfado de su figura de hermana mayor no era tan mala, pero debido a los recientes acontecimientos, eso sí se volvía malo, pero malo malísimo._

 _—Ojô...—le llamó tímidamente Alibaba._

 _Él lo pasó bien la noche anterior, en su regazo, recibiendo caricias en su pelo hasta que se durmió. Descontando la interrupción del de pelo azul, que lo asustó, esa hora con la fémina fue, sin duda, lo mejor que le pasó desde que estaba en Qishan._

 _Pero temía su reacción al decirle 'aquello'._

 _—¿Qué pasa?—preguntó, con una sonrisa, además de amabilidad desbordando en esas dos palabras._

 _—Etto(2)... eh..._

 _Sayuri ladeó la cabeza, confundida y curiosa._

 _—Dilo, va. No muerdo, tranquilo.—le dijo, con una expresión mansa._

 _El rubio dudó._

No puede reaccionar tan mal, ¿no?, _pensó, esperanzado._

 _Era claro que Alibaba se equivocaba. Tenía la mala suerte que ella se lo iba a tomar muy mal, y también se enfadaría mucho._

 _—Es que... Gasté cincuenta dinares al sitio donde fuímos Aladdin y yo._

 _—..._

 _—..._

 _—..._

 _No hubo reacción durante treinta segundos exactos, pero la reacción de la maga inculcó en el chófer una lección muy importante._

 _—¿Perdona? Creo que he oído mal.—dijo ella, con la ceja izquierda temblándole._

 _—Gasté... cincuenta dinares... en el burdel.—murmuró el rubio, encogiéndose de miedo ante la mirada que le lanzó la chica._

 _—NANI(3)!?_

 _La lección que aprendió Alibaba, y la que aprendieron muchos otros antes, era que, aunque fuera muy amable, cariñosa, inocente y todo lo que quieras, cuando Sayuri se enfadaba, se enfadaba de verdad._ **"**

—¡Ten piedad!—gritó Alibaba.—¡Te lo suplico!

—¡La piedad tendrás que pedirle a Budel, baka! ¡Sin los cincuenta dinares que has desperdiaciado, no podrás pagar la deuda y te hará su esclavo! ¡Tendría que haber insistido en ir con vosotros! ¡Al menos podría haberos seguido!

 ** _La otra lección que aprendió él, fue que Sayuri se enfadó por las consecuencias que eso aportaría. No quería que alguien que apreciaba acabara mal. Es más, se dio cuenta de que se enfadó con ella misma por no poder detenerlo._**

—Ojô...—murmuró, sorprendido y con los ojos bien abiertos.

—¡Baka, que me llames Sayuri!

* * *

Después de un largo rato de reprimendas por parte de Sayuri, disculpas de Alibaba y un Aladdin que pedía explicaciones todo el rato, las cosas se calmaron.

—¿Seguro que ya no está enfadada?—le susurró el rubio al niño, mirando a la de pelo largo con miedo.

El de pelo azul miró a la fémina, que tenía el ceño fruncido y parecía querer ahorcar a alguien.

—Bueno... yo diría que sigue enfadada. Pero... creo que el enfado ha disminuído.

—Vamos, que aún tiene ganas de arrancarme el pelo de cuajo.—lloró el chófer.

El menor parpadeó, inocente.

—Yo diría que Onee-chan está más enfadada consigo misma que contigo, Alibaba-kun.

—A ver, que eso ya lo sé.—murmuró el aludido, echando un ojo a la de pelo negro, que bebía el té con cara de desagrado.—Pero es que ella no tiene la culpa y no me gusta verla así. Da miedo y es raro, porqué siempre sonríe.

Aladdin asintió y sonrió, alegre.

—Es muy bonito lo que dices sobre Onee-chan.—dijo, con las manos juntas.

—Además, pronto se va a dar cuenta de que todo es culpa mía y voy a acabar mal.—añadió el rubio.

Al mago le cayó una gota.

—Acabas de estropear el momento, Alibaba-kun.

El aludido se giró, con cara de malas pulgas.

—Tu estropeaste mi momento con Ojô y no te dije nada, hasta ahora.

—Fue por una buena causa.—contestó Aladdin, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Buena causa mis joyas.—refunfuñó Alibaba.

Se enviaron miradas fulminantes el uno al otro, uno con el ceño fruncido, el otro con una sonrisa forzada de oreja a oreja. Era como una competencia de miradas, con la meta de quien podía dar la más fulminante. Creo que hasta se veía un rayo entre las dos miradas.

—¿Qué hacéis?—interrogó Sayuri. Antes oía el sonido del murmuro entre esos dos, pero ahora no oía nada y veía como se miraban de forma extraña. Aunque en la mirada de los dos percibió competividad y reto, también percibía malas vibraciones, y eso no le gustaba. Además, esos dos no eran del tipo de estar callados, y hacía mucho que estaban así.

El niño fue el primero en apartar la mirada, pero lo hizo con reticiencia.

—Eh... Alibaba-kun te puede responder.—se excusó, con rapidez.

El aludido hizo cara de sorpresa.

—Maldito crío...—musitó.

Miró a la maga, con una gota en la sien. Luego se rascó la nuca, buscando una excusa con rapidez. Pensó, pero no se le ocurría nada.

 _Excusa rápida, excusa rápida,_ pensó, desesperado _, Yo no sé mentir, no soy como... ¡Ya sé!_

—Etto... Aladdin me está enfadando porqué nunca se acuerda de la historia de las Celdas y no quiero volver a explicarla, pero él quiere que la vuelva a contar.

Sayuri ladeó la cabeza.

—Cuéntale la leyenda de la primera Celda.—sugirió ella.—Es algo diferente, pero muy parecida a la vez.—dijo, con el dedo índice levantado, en un gesto adorable, que hizo que el de pelo azul se sonrojara y se pusiera las manos en las mejillas.

—Kawaii (4), Onee-chan.—dijo él.

La fémina le despeinó, cariñosamente.

—¿Qué tal si desayunamos y luego le cuentas la historia?

* * *

—Históricamente, la primer vez que se observó eso... fue hará cosa de catorce años.—comenzó Alibaba.—Una torre enorme apareció súbitamente... desde el fondo del mar. Esa fue... La primera Celda.

》Se trataba de una extraña construcción realizada con métodos propios de una civilización desconocida... hecha de extraños materiales irrompibles. Y con una sola entrada... que impedía ver el interior, ya que emetía una luz inquietante. Muchos temían la torre. Pero unos pocos no podían dejar de temblar de pura alegría. Esos eran... ¡los hombres de la ciencia!

》Pronto se conformó una partida de exploración compuesta por varios miles de integrantes. El imperio envió a sus tropas sin dudarlo, con la esperanza de desenterrar nuevos conocimientos. La gente estaba muy ilusionada... sin embargo... el grupo de exploración de dos mil hombres fue aniquilado, así como los diez mil hombres de las tropas de infantería pesada. ¡Ni una sola persona de allí regresó!

》Con el tiempo, aquella torre pasó a ser temida. *Llegaron a llamarla "El agujero de la muerte"... por eso cada vez menos personas acudían a ese lugar... y entonces... atravesando la dintel de aquella puerta cerrada surgió... ¡La silueta de un joven con un gigante azul a sus órdenes que cargaba un resplandeciente tesoro!

Sayuri sudó.

 _¡Pero bueno...!,_ pensó, cansada de las exageraciones.

—Y esta es la historia del chico que completó "la primera Celda."—concluyó el rubio.—¡Ese chico acabó siendo coronado rey, ¿sabes, Aladdin?!

La fémina suspiró.

—Déjame corregir y añadir algunas cosas, Alibaba.—dijo, sonriendo afablemente.

El aludido cambió su cara de forma drástica, sorprendido.

 _¿Corregir?,_ se preguntó, dudoso _, ¿El qué? ¿Y cómo puede saber ella si algo está mal?_

Al final, el cochero asintió, concediéndole el permiso por la curiosidad que sentía por las palabras de la maga.

—Para empezar, la primera Celda se encontraba en una isla. Como esa isla antes no existía, los Imperios de Reim y Parthevia enviaban sus tropas ahí. Es cierto que entraron más de diez mil hombres a intentar conquistarla, pero falta destacar que la gran mayoría fue por parte del Imperio Parthevia. Estos obligaban a los jóvenes a participar, pero había algunos que se resignaron. El más destacado fue el futuro conquistador que, el día de la expedición, decidió hacer parecer que llegaba tarde para aparecer delante de la Celda aclamando que él la conquistaría.—hizo una mueca.—Alibaba, Aladdin,... cuando las Celdas son conquistadas, el Djinn permite que su maestro escogido se lleve todos los tesoros que quiera. Luego, el Djinn se introduce en un recipiente de metal que lleve su escogido y hace desaparecer la Celda, solo para que, en el lugar que se supone que debería encontrarse, vean a los valientes que fueron y salieron triunfantes. Con eso quiero decir que, eso de que el joven salió con un Djinn que cargaba su tesoro, es una exageración de los hechos.

Aladdin asintió, parando mucha atención al relato que contaba ella.

—Entonces, ¿pasó algo más?

—Hai.—respondió la de pelo negro, orgullosa de que el menor lo descubriese tan rápidamente.—Resultó que no fue solo el conquistador quien salió vivo. Un soldado, el encargado de la expedición, fue encontrado cerca de ahí. Él no supo que el haber fallado sería... bueno, eso es otra historia. A lo que iba, el joven estaba en el lugar de la Celda, rodeado de sacos llenos de tesoros. Al despertarse, vio como otros soldados le sonreían y le decían que, gracias a él, el rey de Parthevia podría tener los tesoros de la Celda. Él se resignó, y a su lado apareció la persona que le convenció para entrar. Tocando la espada del héroe con una recién grabada estrella de ocho puntas, usó su magoi para convocar al Djinn y que este derrotara a sus enemigos.

El de pelo azul se asombró.

—¡Waah!—hizo.—Narras mucho mejor que Alibaba-kun, Onee-chan.

Una vena se marcó en la frente del rubio. Ofendido y enfadado, le gritó al menor y le dio un golpe en la nuca.

—¡Encima de que te la cuento, malagradecido!

Sayuri soltó una pequeña risa y salió de la casa del chófer, encabezando la marcha.

—¿Dónde iremos?—inquirió Aladdin.

—Aunque la primera fue conquistada, en todas partes del mundo han ido apareciendo nuevas Celdas...—dijo Alibaba.

—Incluyendo la primera, son un total de setenta y dos.—aportó la maga.—Pero no te preocupes, Aladdin, poco más de veinte han sido conquistadas.

El menor suspiró, aliviado.

—Cuánto me alegro.

—Tampoco es eso...—dijo el de ojos miel, serio.—Ojô seguramente ya lo sabe.—musitó.

 _Pero Aladdin no sabe ni la mitad de cosas que Ojô, seguro,_ pensó.

—Mira,—prosiguió.—vamos a ir a una Celda que apareció hace diez años... ¿Sabes lo que implica?—no dejó responder a nadie.—Si esa Celda sigue en su sitio... Significa que nadie ha podido conquistarla en estos diez años. También significa... ¡... Que todos los que lo han intentado en estos diez años han acabado muertos! ¡Es terrible!

El de pelo azul tragó saliva, nervioso.

—¡Onee-chan, nos jugamos la vida...!

—Ajá.—hizo ella, mostrando indiferencia. Ella ya sabía de que iba el tema.

—¿Te has asustado?—se burló Alibaba.

—No, ¡quiero ir!

Sayuri sudó, recordando a dos antiguos amigos suyos, que también solían salir con ese tipo de tonterías. Recordó que al principio eran iguales.

 _Ay, no,_ pensó, _¿porqué se parecen tanto a ese par?_

—¿De verdad?

—¡Será un viaje peligroso!

—¡Claro!

—¡Una aventura complicadísima!

—¡Faltaría más! ¡Te seguiré dónde haga falta, al amplio mar o a las altas cordilleras! ¡Pero solo si Onee-chan me da permiso y viene con nosotros!

—¡Así me gusta! ¿¡Vamos, pues!?—abrió los brazos en un arco.—¡Ya hemos llegado! ¡Aquí estamos!

—¿¡Eh!?—gritó Aladdin, sorprendido.

La de pelo largo contempló la grandiosa Celda de Amon, que se mostraba imponente.

 _Sigue igual a la última vez,_ pensó, nostálgica.

El de pelo azul sudó y comenzó a hacer gestos exagerados, en modo chibi, contando que no habían tardado más de diez minutos.

—¡Pero si está aquí mismo!

El rubio miró al menor, con la cara en blanco.

—En ningún momento he dicho que estuviera lejos.

La maga, a su vez, continuó observando la Celda, con una mirada cariñosa y melancólica. Perdida en sus recuerdos, ignoró a sus acompañantes

 **"** _—Sayuri-dono, onegai(5), no sea tan desconfiada._

 _Ella frunció el ceño en ese entonces, pero relajó su expresión, no queriendo preocupar al ermitaño._

 _—Gomene (6), no puedo evitarlo. Es que tengo un mal presentimiento._

 _—No importa lo que pase, Sayuri-dono, siempre nos tendrá. Pase lo que pase._ **"**

 _Así que dentro de seis meses, cuando revise el estado de las Celdas, como a mínimo sabré que la de Amon ya está conquistada de antemano,_ pensó, viendo como Alibaba subía las escaleras, decidido, con Aladdin detrás, emocionado, y... también vio como el primero volvía, acobardado, con el menor, que no entendía el cambio en la actitud del endeudado.

—¿¡Por qué das media vuelta!?—gritó, señalando la Celda, volviendo a su modo chibi.

—¡En ningún momento he dicho que fuéramos a entrar ya!—se excusó, varios metros alejado de la Celda.

La fémina levantó una ceja, inquisitiva.

—¡Conquistar Celdas requiere una preparación exhaustiva! ¡Lo primero será ir a comprar!—exclamó el rubio.

—El primer conquistador de Celdas fue solo con una espada.—dijo la de ojos azules, tagante.

El chófer casi cayó, exasperado.

—Así estaremos más preparados...

Sayuri decidió seguirle la corriente, ya que veía que el adolescente estaba muy nervioso. Pronunció un ligero 'Hmm...' y dejó que Alibaba se gastara el dinero deliberadamente, mientras le explicaba a Aladdin el por qué de la variedad de tiendas de armas.

—Esta ciudad prosperó mucho cuando apareció la séptima Celda y llegaron muchos aventureros.

—Oooh.—hizo el menor.

Miraron armamento, y el de pelo azul se ilusionó al ver una espada ostentosa y extravagante de dos metros y medio unida a otras cuchillas que apuntaban hacia arriba.

—¡Oh! ¡Mirad esto, Alibaba-kun, Onee-chan! ¿Qué os parece?—inquirió, emocionado.

Ella alzó la vista y miró el arma detenidamente. Era demasiado grande, ostentosa, la empuñadura y la hoja estaban desequilibradas, su diseño era extravagante y parecía una molestia a la hora de luchar.

—Una vergüenza para los herreros—comentó la de pelo negro, con la cara en blanco—.Los ciudadanos de Sasan se sentirían insultados—musitó, mirando de nuevo lo que llevaba el niño con una mueca.

—¿Para qué quieres un arma tan ridícula?—preguntó el de ojos miel, con sudor en su sien.

Aladdin balanceó el arma, pero, como pesaba demasiado para él, no pudo evitar que la espada casi cayera encima del rubio. Casi, sino fuera porqué esquivó a al último segundo, provocando que una chica que pasaba por ahí, con una gran cesta llena de manzanas rojas, cayera sobre su trasero.

—Aladdin, ¿qué te he dicho sobre coger cosas que no son tuyas?—le regañó la mayor, pareciendo su madre en vez de su figura de hermana mayor.

El aludido se avergonzó al instante. Él no quería que su Onee-chan se enfadara o se decepcionara por su comportamiento.

—Que no lo hiciera.—murmuró.

Sayuri levantó una ceja, como si esperara algo más.

—Y estoy castigado sin una semana de entrenamiento mágico.—siguió él.

Un entrenamiento que aún no hemos podido comenzar, añadió mentalmente, reteniendo su pesado suspiro. Él estaba muy emocionado por comenzar a entrenar con su mentora.

—Además de que tengo que dar disculpas a la Onee-san y a Alibaba-kun.—continuó, bajando su mirada cada vez más.

La fémina asintió, se puso de cuclillas y recogió algunas manzanas hábilmente. La chica menor asintió, agradecida, mientras recogía las frutas restantes con rapidez. A su vez, Aladdin, que intentó ayudar, arrodillándose, miró como ellas recogían. Vio el puchero que hacía la chica de las manzanas y como su cuidadora daba un vistazo a las llamativas características de la otra.

Alibaba, a su vez, se sonrojó al ver a la desconocida. Sus rasgos y características realzaban su belleza, por eso, como un buen adolescente con hormonas, él tuvo esa reacción.

—¡Perdónale! Es que es más tonto...—calló al ver la mirada fulminante que le lanzó Sayuri.—... digo... eh... torpe.

—Perdona a estos... chicos.—interrumpió la de pelo negro, bruscamente. Por su tono de voz, cualquiera diría que iba a decir una palabra peor que 'chicos'.

La otra chica, de pelo rojo, corto, con un mechón recojido en una coleta en la parte izquierda de su cabeza, de ojos también rojos y con un vestido blanco y sucio sin mangas hasta sus pies, hizo un gesto con su mano disponible.

—No importa.—dijo, monótona. Se giró y cogió la gran cesta con las dos manos.

Alibaba hizo cara de molestia ante el tono de la desconocida.

—Pues no es tan guapa...

Sayuri le dio un codazo.

—Sé más educado, que no sabes sobre ella.

El rubio miró hacia el suelo, no dejando ver su expresión. Pero Aladdin atrajo la atención de la fémina antes de que pudiera preguntarle a qué venía esa cara.

—Onee-chan, Alibaba-kun...

El de ojos miel se extrañó por el tono de voz del menor, que era triste y confundido, aunque la de pelo negro se dio cuenta de lo que rondaba por la cabeza del niño.

—¿Qué pasa, Aladdin?—cuestionó Alibaba.

Los orbes azules de los magos chocaron por un instante. El de pelo azul parecía triste y dolorido, dudaba de lo que había visto y quería que su cuidadora le confirmara lo que había deslumbrado. Sayuri le puso la mano derecha en la cabeza y asintió, con los labios fruncidos, demostrando su desagrado por lo que veía.

Esclavitud. Esa era la segunda palabra que menos le gustaba a la de pelo largo. Esa palabra, junto sus derivados, eran algo odioso para ella. La gente había comenzado la esclavitud en la guerra, cogiendo los soldados y/o habitantes del lugar donde combatían; luego los vendían y los trataban de forma inhumana, tratándolos como si fueran un mero objeto desechable.

La fémina mayor pensó en una fallecida amiga suya, quién siempre detestó la esclavitud y quiso ayudarla a destruir esa clase social; pero fue en vano, a los pocos meses, la gente volvía a obligar a que otros llevaran cadenas.

 **"** _Sayuri miró a la chica de su lado, Myoki. Ella permanecía con los ojos abiertos, obligándose a mirar lo que la de ojos azules había encontrado._

 _—Senpai(7), esto es frustrante.—susurró su amiga._

 _Triste, la de pelo largo miró el paisaje a través de su magia de clarividencia donde se podía contemplar como la gente vendía esclavos, nuevos esclavos._

 _—Myoki-chan, los humanos son tozudos por naturaleza. Entiendo tu frustración, pero tengo que decirte que es imposible que no llegaras a sospechar que harían el intento de volver a integrar la esclavitud en la sociedad._

 _La amiga de la viajera la miró de soslayo. Apretó los puños hasta que los nudillos se pusieran blancos de la fuerza que ejercía. Se mordió el labio inferior y cerró sus pálidos ojos dorados con pesar._

 _—Myoki-chan...—susurró su contraria, con el tono bajo de su voz suave, como si estuviera delante del ser más frágil del planeta, el que podría romperse con solo decir las palabras equivocadas._

 _El flequillo rubio tapó su mirada, pero Sayuri vio las delgadas corrientes de lágrimas que surcaban por sus mejillas e iban a parar al suelo._

 _—Tanto esfuerzo desechado...—murmuró la de pelo corto—Nos hemos pasado años planificando como erradicar la esclavitud con el menor lapso de tiempo posible en todos los países del mundo... ¡Hasta Yunan-san nos ayudó! ¡Y esos esfuerzos al final no han servido!_

 _La de pelo negro hizo un gesto brusco para que los recuerdos de los esclavos que había visto recientemente dejaran de estar proyectados en el suelo. Dejó su personal atado en su espalda y pasó sus brazos por los hombros de Myoki, dándole un abrazo._

 _—Tranquila, tranquila—habló, inclinando la cabeza para que sus labios estuvieran a solo dos centímetros de la oreja de rubia—. Piensa en la sonrisa de los niños que salvamos. Piensa en la esperanza que mostraron al vernos. Piensa en los que ahora estarán felices y contarán como dos chicas solas las salvaron de los malos. Piensa... piensa en que eres su heroína._

 _Los sollozos de la de ojos dorados pálidos fueron reduciéndose. Temblorosa, devolvió el abrazos pasando sus brazos por su espalda y enterró su cara en el hombro derecho de la mayor._

 _—Suéltalo todo, Myoki-chan... No acumules tu tristeza, que solo tienes quince años... Suelta tus emociones tan seguido como puedas... No te estreses siendo tan joven._

 _—Odio la esclavitud...—murmulló, con la voz rota—Es horrorosa. Muestra el peor lado de la humanidad al permitir esto... Y... y... es que parece que solo la hayan creado para sentirse superiores a los demás. ¡Y eso es lo peor!_ **"**

Entrecerró los ojos, con tristeza reflejándose en sus orbes.

 _Aladdin aún no conoce la parte más cruel de este mundo,_ pensó, con pesar.

Ahí, con las oxidadas cadenas envueltas en sus tobillos, estaba la pelirroja, caminando de forma desganada hacia la casa de su amo. Al oír la pregunta del niño, avergonzada, intentó bajar su vestido para tapar lo que demostraba su estatus social, pero tropezó y la canasta volvió a caerle.

—Lleva los pies encadenados...—dijo Alibaba, mirando a la chica adolescente con lástima—porque es...

—... una esclava—terminó la de pelo negro, viendo como al rubio le incomodaba hablar de ese tema, porqué, como estaba muy endeudado, él podría acabar así.

Sayuri avanzó, ignorando lo que decía el chófer para ayudar a la chica a recoger la fruta y volverla a guardar en la cesta. Le dio una sonrisa suave y le tendió la mano para levantarla.

—Dame la mano, que te ayudaré a levantarte.—le dijo, de forma afable.

A la maga le dolió ver la vacilación en los ojos rojos de la más joven. Podía ver que desconfiaba de su acción, que pensaba que podría ser un acto falso para reírse de ella o robarla. La de pelo negro abajó la mirada, triste, y pensó en desistir; si la esclava mostraba tal incomodidad por el simple gesto que hizo, no la obligaría a dar una pequeña muestra de confianza a una desconocida. La de vestido andrajoso estaba asustada, podía notarlo, y cuando alguien estaba asustado podía acercarse y consolar, como había hecho con Myoki muchas veces, o darle su espacio. Se notaba que debía desistir de su intento y dejarla sola, aunque no le agradase la idea.

La mano de la apodada Yuri comenzó a retroceder, pero otra mano tomó la suya. La pelirroja se levantó con la ayuda de la mayor y asintió, agradecida. Los ojos azules se ensancharon ligeramente, pero volvió a sonreír y le soltó la mano con delicadeza. La menor se agachó para coger su cesta, no obstante, el grito de Aladdin la hizo detenerse para mirarlo.

—¡Espera un momento, Onee-san!

El de pelo azul se agachó, miró las cadenas mientras acercaba la flauta a su boca para soplarla, haciendo que un sonido agudo saliera y lo que ataba los pies de la esclava se rompiera en un chasquido.

—¡Hala, cadenas fuera!—expresó, contento.

A Sayuri casi se le cae el personal al suelo de la sorpresa y el miedo inundó sus rasgos.

—¡A-A-Aladdin!—exclamó, temerosa.

El aludido no pareció oírla.

—¡Qué bien! ¡Ahora podrás caminar sin tener que esconder tus bonitas piernas!

La pelirroja volvió a caer al suelo y miró al niño boquiabierta. Él había roto sus cadenas en un acto de infantil bondad, pero eso era peligroso para el pequeño, estaba cometiendo un crimen. Y ella no quería sentirse culpable porqué lo arrestaran, volvería con su amo y así no pasaría nada. Así el chico se salvaría, tomó esa decisión.

—¡Oh, no!—exclamó Alibaba, viendo como súbitamente, al oír el chasquido de las cadenas, todos los transeúntes se habían girado y miraban temerosos la escena. Redució la distancia entre los tres y él—¡Eh!—dijo, para llamar su atención—¡No puedes cortar esa cadena!

Aladdin ladeó la cabeza, confundido.

—¿Y por qué no?

El de ojos miel comenzó a sudar del nerviosismo que lo inundaba.

—Pues porqué.. ehm... verás...

La mayor de los cuatro que protagonizaban la escena pasó su mano libre por su nuca y suspiró.

—No lo entiendes, Aladdin—dijo Sayuri—. Aún no entiendes como funcionan las cosas aquí.

El aludido volvió a preguntar, con genuina curiosidad.

—¿Por qué no se puede?

El cochero se detuvo y miró a la asustada y confundida chica detrás del niño. Ella sudaba por el miedo, pero, se fijó, fue por el miedo a que algo malo le pasará al inocente de pelo azul. Y estaba confundida por el simple hecho de que habían mostrado demasiada amabilidad a alguien que llevaba cadenas.

Apartó la mirada de la chica cuando escucho los gritos de protesta.

—¡Eh, vosotros! ¿¡Qué está pasando aquí!?—el hablante gruño, cambiando su ligera curiosidad por más enojo—¡Dispersaros, vamos!—ordenó, haciendo un gesto despectivo a la multitud—Que estoy de mal humor...

Budel hizo una mueca y miró fijamente el rostro de Alibaba.

—¡AH!—gritaron los dos, sorprendidos y asustados.

—¿Pero qué hace usted aquí...?—inquirió el rubio, acojonado, medio escondiéndose detrás de los magos.

—¡Oh! Si eres el tipo del otro día...—señaló el maestro del Djinn—¡El señor tetudo!—expresó, sin ninguna burla, solo como confirmación.

—¡Vete a cagar, niñato de mierda!—espetó el comerciante, enfadado—. Y—gruñó—, por culpa vuestra he perdido el favor de uno de mis mejores clientes. ¡Nunca os perdonaré!

El de poco pelo ojeó la situación, mirando a la esclava y los tres que hicieron desperdiciar su vino.

—... Un momento... ¿Y encima habéis liberado a una esclava? Esto es muy grave—susurró, molesto.

Alibaba, aunque mostraba visible miedo, intervino, tapando la boca del niño, para que no metiera la pata.

—... Qué va, no hemos hecho nada...

—¿De verdad?—preguntó Budel, con burla. Él había visto de lo que eran capaces los acompañantes del rubio.

—Vamos, piénselo fríamente... Somos gente de a pie, sin armas ni nada—dijo el de ojos miel, sudando, pero, aún así, sonando convincente—. ¿Cómo íbamos a romper una cadena tan gruesa?

Aladdin su puso más cerca de Sayuri, curioso por su silencio.

—¿No vas a decir nada, Onee-chan?

—Lo mío no es mentir. No me gusta tener que hacerlo—susurró—. Puedo ocultar cosas, pero nunca mentir. Y estaría mintiendo si dijera que es imposible romper esa cadena sin armas—dirigió una fugaz mirada a los demás, procurando que nadie prestara atención a su conversación—. Tu la has roto con el poder de Ugo. Pero también se podría romper con magia o con pura fuerza física, si la tienes muy desarrollada. Esa chica podría haberla roto, y no dudo que lo haya intentado. Pero ella...—hizo una mueca de tristeza—creo que se ha rendido por tener un amo abusivo...

—Te convertiré en mi esclavo—dijo Budel, casi orgulloso, con un tono pretencioso.

La de pelo largo dejó de susurrarle al menor al oír esas palabras y ver como los guardaespaldas del gordo se acercaban a la pelirroja. Se interpuso en su camino poniéndose delante de la esclava y mantuvo su seria mirada mientras los enfrentaba.

—Tienes que apartarte, mujer extraña—dijo uno de ellos, arrastrando las palabras de forma desinteresada.

—Serás mi esclavo...—dijo a su vez el comerciante, burlón—para siempre... ¡Toda la vida!

El hombre delante de la fémina mayor se pasó la mano por la frente, simulando tener calor y para atraer la atención de la pálida mujer hacia sí mismo mientras su compañero intentaba que ella le quitara la mirada de encima para poder agarrar a la esclava para que así Budel pudiera demostrar como podría tratar al rubio si no le pagaba.

—Oye, tú, mujer—la miró el de poco pelo—, deja de proteger a la esclava. Puedo hacer lo que quiera con ella mientras no la libere.

Los ojos azules se estrecharon, tanto los del niño como los de su cuidadora, de forma peligrosa.

—Por esa regla de tres, yo también puedo hacer lo que quiera con ella. Y yo quiero protegerla—declaró Sayuri, sin pudor alguno.

—Te crees mucha cosa, mujer barriobajera?

Aladdin frunció el ceño, con desagradado. Cogió la flauta con fuerza y le dio un fuerte golpe a la espinilla de Budel y el mayor escupió. El rubio, a su vez, palideció por la acción del niño, mirando sorprendido de él hacia la flauta y, finalmente hacia la sorprendida fémina de pelo negro.

El del turbante empujó a su "adversario" al suelo y lo hizo dar una vuelta sobre sí mismo hasta quedar de cuatro patas.

—¡Toma, cerdo, más que cerdo!—exclamó el de pelo azul, mientras le golpeaba con la punta del recipiente de Ugo en el trasero—¿¡Por qué eres así, hombre!? Maltratando a los demás por el vino y el dinero...—se paró delante de él y le sacó la lengua mientras estiraba la piel debajo de su ojo con el dedo índice en un gesto burlón—¡A Onee-chan nadie la insulta! ¡Y Alibaba-kun nunca será tu esclavo!—lo miró, aún burlón—¡No soportó a la gente como tú, ¿te enteras?!

La cara del comerciante se encendió de la ira y se puso a gritar, pidiendo por la policía porqué había ladrones de esclavos.

Alibaba agarró a chibi Aladdin, quien aún hacía muecas burlonas a Budel, y Sayuri ayudó a levantar a la de ojos rojos, quien le dio una reverencia.

—Las reverencias no hacen falta—dijo la maga, sonriéndole—Espero que nos volvamos a ver, Fanalis-chan—dijo, ante la atónita mirada de la muchacha.

La de pelo largo colocó su personal de forma paralela al suelo y se sentó encima. Hizo una ola con su mano derecha hacia la pelirroja e hizo levitar su bastón con magia de gravedad.

Si están huyendo y Aladdin ha sacado a Ugo, quien llamaría la atención, igual que yo en este momento, pensó, sobrevolando la ciudad, ¿dónde iría?, se preguntó, Mmmmh... A un lugar donde no se atrevieran a entrar o donde hubiera mucha gente. Sumando el hecho de que Alibaba tiene planes... Da el resultado de que me tengo que dirigir a la Celda de Amón.

Sonrió con antelación hacia la aventura que se aproximaba.

* * *

 **(1) Sumimasen significa lo siento.**

 **(2) Etto, literalmente, significa esto, pero solo cuando la persona que lo dice duda.**

 **(3) Nani significa qué. Muchas veces se utiliza cuando se está enfadado.**

 **(4) Kawaii significa linda, adorable o mona.**

 **(5) Onegai significa por favor.**

 **(6) Gomene significa perdón.**

 **(7) Senpai significa superior. Normalmente, los japoneses lo usan para referirse a personas de cursos superiores y personas que llevan más tiempo en el negocio en el que trabajas.**

 ***En el manga, a partir del asterisco hasta el final del párrafo, pone otras cosas pero no me gusta como queda. :v**

 **Ya os he dado el vocabulario, ahora...**

 **Sé que soy una escritora magnífica, y que mi único defecto es que no actualizo muy seguido. :v**

 **Bueno... Referente al capítulo de cinco mil palabras y las novedades:**

 **¿Os gustan los separadores?**

 **¿Quién creéis que es Myoki (de la cual su nombre se pronuncia M-E-I-O-K-I)?**

 **¿Por qué creéis que Sayuri a reaccionado así cuando Budel ha intentado que sus guardaespaldas agarraran a Morgiana?**

 **¿Qué os han parecido las matemáticas de Sayuri 😂?**

 **Y, como adelanto al cuarto capítulo...**

 **¡Comenzará con el punto de vista de Morgiana!**


	4. Yon

**ADVERTENCIAS: Capítulo centrado mayoritariamente en Morgiana. La gran avaricia de Jamil. La sed de sangre de Morgiana. Referencias indirectas al manga. Super nota al final.**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic no me pertenece, no podría dibujar tan bien. :'v**

 **Número aproximado de palabras: 6000**

* * *

Fanalis

Morgiana era una esclava Fanalis desde hacía diez años. Su amo era el atabeg de la ciudad oasis de Qishan y se llamaba Jamil. Su habitual compañero para acompañar a su amo a las negociaciones era Goltas, e iban solo para atemorizar a los negociadores. Esos eran los hechos más reveladores de la vida de la joven pelirroja que había sido ayudada por una maga de pelo negro y ojos azules.

Normalmente, ella permanecía estoica, porqué, normalmente, ella se encontraba cerca de Jamil y sus esclavos. Pocas veces salía de la casa de su amo, y las veces que salía era para comprar comida a sus compañeros cuando el atabeg estaba de buen humor. Y, ese día, fue el primero desde hacía años que mostraba tantas emociones.

Al principio, se sintió algo molesta porqué la hicieran caer por estar haciendo tonterías. La molestia era un sentimiento que muchas veces rondaba en su cabeza, junto el enfado, cada vez que su amo estaba cerca de ella. Le molestaban sus ataques de ira, le molestaba pensar en las torturas que le había dado de niña, le molestaba como trataba a los demás esclavos, le molestaba pensar cuando vio que le clavaba su espada en la boca de Goltas, le molestaba su falsa amabilidad... le molestaba todo de él.

Mostró una chispa de gracia cuando vio a la fémina regañar al pequeño de pelo azul. La forma en que se encogía el del turbante era graciosa, y, a la vez, adorable por la simple vergüenza que mostraba por hacer algo que ella, la que asumía que era su cuidadora, consideraba incorrecto.

En ese momento, apretó los labios en un puchero por la envidia que sintió. Ella, más que nada, quería escapar del maldito torturador que tenía como amo y encontrar a alguien que la hiciera feliz. Para disimular, comenzó a recoger la fruta y la volvió a dejar en la cesta.

Se sintió agradecida cuando vio la mayor ayudarla a recoger, pero rechazó la emoción, pensando que no quería verse mal delante de tanta gente. Corregir tus propios errores siempre te hacía ver mejor a los ojos del público.

El chico pareció querer disculparse en nombre del niño, diciéndole que era un poco tonto, pero vio como la chica que estaba a su lado lo fulminó por el insulto y le pidió disculpas en nombre de los dos, con un tono que parecía decir por sí mismo que eran idiotas.

Con un simple "No importa" se dispuso a irse y despejar la cabeza. No podia permitirse mostrar emociones; ella era un esclava, ergo, un objeto que fácilmente podrían desechar.

Oyó un murmuro del chico rubio.

—Pues no es tan guapa...

¿Guapa?, ella no merecía piropos, Morgiana era una esclava horrenda. Jamil le decía que era fea, horrenda, una bestia y que si no fuera por su bondad ni siquiera seguiría viva. Las palabras del atabeg eran las que más escuchaba y, aunque no quisiera y lo hiciera inconscientemente, se le grababan en el cerebro, creyéndose lo que decía.

Oyó un sonido parecido a un codazo en las costillas y un susurro femenino.

—Sé más educado, que no sabes sobre ella.

La chica de pelo negro, se dio cuenta, parecía ser una persona amable y protectora. Parecía que no le gustaban las quejas y que era la más madura del grupo de tres.

—Onee-chan, Alibaba-kun...

Por el tono, notó que era el niño más pequeño quien hablaba. Parecía triste, aunque no comprendió por qué. Sin poder evitarlo, los nombres se le grababan en el cerebro. El chico adolescente era Alibaba y la fémina era la hermana mayor o una figura importante para el pequeño.

—¿Qué pasa, Aladdin?—cuestionó Alibaba.

Aún caminando de forma desganada hacia la casa de su amo y estar varios metros a distancia de ellos, pudo oír la pregunta del niño. Avergonzada, intentó bajar su vestido para tapar lo que demostraba su estatus social, pero tropezó y la canasta volvió a caerle.

Notó una mirada dirigida a su espalda. Giró un poco la cabeza para ver el propietario de dicha mirada, y volvió a su tarea de recoger la golpeada fruta al ver la lástima en sus ojos.

—Lleva los pies encadenados...—dijo el rubio—porque es...

—... una esclava—terminó la de pelo largo.

La de pelo negro avanzó hacia su dirección, sin prestar atención a lo que decía Alibaba, cosa que ella también hacía, para ayudarla a recoger las manzanas y volverla a guardar en la cesta. La mayor le dio una sonrisa suave y le tendió la mano para levantarla.

—Dame la mano, que te ayudaré a levantarte.—le dijo la de ojos azules, de forma afable.

Vaciló. No sabía que hacer en ese momento. ¿Confiaba lo suficiente en ella? No la conocía mucho, pero, por lo que había visto, parecía no tener la intención de luego humillarla más, como había hecho otra gente.

Al verla bajar la mirada, triste, y con la mano retrocediendo, Morgiana decidió arriesgarse y confiar en el acto de la más alta. Desistir era muy difícil, y aunque estaba asustada, vio que no le agradó la idea de hacerlo. Entendió que no quería incomodarla, y por eso la pelirroja aseguró su pensamiento anterior de que la fémina que tenía delante era muy amable.

Tomó la mano de la contraria con rapidez, para que así pudiera agarrarla antes de que hubiera retrocedido del todo. Los ojos azules se ensancharon ligeramente, pero volvió a sonreír y le soltó la mano con delicadeza. Morgiana se agachó para coger su cesta, no obstante, el grito de Aladdin la hizo detenerse para mirarlo.

—¡Espera un momento, Onee-san!

Ligeramente curiosa, paró y decidió ver lo que hacía el de pelo azul. Él se agachó, miró las cadenas mientras acercaba la flauta a su boca para soplarla, haciendo que un sonido agudo saliera y lo que ataba sus pies se rompiera en un chasquido.

—¡Hala, cadenas fuera!—expresó, contento.

De reojo, vio que la de pelo largo mostró miedo y su agarre en su personal vaciló.

—¡A-A-Aladdin!—exclamó, temerosa.

El aludido no pareció oírla.

—¡Qué bien! ¡Ahora podrás caminar sin tener que esconder tus bonitas piernas!

La pelirroja volvió a caer al suelo y miró al niño boquiabierta. Él había roto sus cadenas en un acto de infantil bondad, pero eso era peligroso para el pequeño, estaba cometiendo un crimen. Y ella no quería sentirse culpable porqué lo arrestaran, volvería con su amo y así no pasaría nada. Así el chico se salvaría, tomó esa decisión. Su hermana mayor había sido muy amable con ella. Al menos, de esta manera se sentiría mejor consigo misma al pensar que había devuelto un poco de su amabilidad.

—¡Oh, no!—exclamó Alibaba, viendo como súbitamente, al oír el chasquido de las cadenas, todos los transeúntes se habían girado y miraban temerosos la escena. Redució la distancia entre los tres y él—¡Eh!—dijo, para llamar su atención—¡No puedes cortar esa cadena!

Aladdin ladeó la cabeza, confundido.

—¿Y por qué no?

El rubio comenzó a sudar del notable nerviosismo que lo inundaba

—Pues porqué.. ehm... verás...

La mayor de los cuatro que protagonizaban la escena pasó su mano libre por su nuca y suspiró.

—No lo entiendes, Aladdin—dijo la de pelo negro—. Aún no entiendes como funcionan las cosas aquí.

El aludido volvió a preguntar, con genuina curiosidad.

—¿Por qué no se puede?

Alibaba se detuvo y la miró. Era consciente de que sudaba por el miedo. Y estaba confundida por el simple hecho de que habían mostrado demasiada amabilidad a alguien que llevaba cadenas. Su sorpresa era muy notable, y no dudó de que el que llevaba gargantilla no lo hubiera pasado por alto.

Apartó la mirada de ella cuando oyó gritos de protesta. Morgiana, con su audición mejorada, los escuchó desde que los transeúntes se habían girado a mirarlos.

—¡Eh, vosotros! ¿¡Qué está pasando aquí!?—el hablante gruño, cambiando su ligera curiosidad por más enojo—¡Dispersaros, vamos!—ordenó, haciendo un gesto despectivo a la multitud—Que estoy de mal humor...

El hombre gordo y el rubio se miraron por unos segundos y luego se señalaron entre ellos.

—¡AH!—gritaron los dos, sorprendidos y asustados.

—¿Pero qué hace usted aquí...?—inquirió Alibaba, acojonado, medio escondiéndose detrás sus acompañantes.

—¡Oh! Si eres el tipo del otro día...—señaló el niño—¡El señor tetudo!—expresó, sin ninguna burla, solo como confirmación.

—¡Vete a cagar, niñato de mierda!—espetó el gordo, enfadado—. Y—gruñó—, por culpa vuestra he perdido el favor de uno de mis mejores clientes. ¡Nunca os perdonaré!

El de poco pelo ojeó la situación, mirándola a ella y a los otros tres. Con desprecio, rechinó los dientes, de forma imperceptible para otros que no fueran Fanalis.

—... Un momento... ¿Y encima habéis liberado a una esclava? Esto es muy grave—susurró, molesto.

Alibaba, aunque mostraba visible miedo, intervino, tapando la boca del niño. Supuso que fue para que pudiera excusarse y que el chico no desperdiciara su esfuerzo para salir de allí impunes.

—... Qué va, no hemos hecho nada...

—¿De verdad?—preguntó el de poco pelo, con burla. Parecía que no se lo creía.

—Vamos, piénselo fríamente... Somos gente de a pie, sin armas ni nada—dijo el de ojos miel, sudando, pero, aún así, sonando convincente—. ¿Cómo íbamos a romper una cadena tan gruesa?

El niño pequeño, Aladdin, se pudo más cerca de su hermana mayor.

—¿No vas a decir nada, Onee-chan?

—Lo mío no es mentir. No me gusta tener que hacerlo—susurró, tan suavemente que le costó oírle bien—. Puedo ocultar cosas, pero nunca mentir. Y estaría mintiendo si dijera que es imposible romper esa cadena sin armas—dirigió una fugaz mirada a los demás, procurando que nadie prestara atención a su conversación. Morgiana, que seguía mirando a Alibaba y al gordo, pudo disimular—. Tu la has roto con el poder de Ugo—¿La flauta tenía nombre?—Pero también se podría romper con magia o con pura fuerza física, si la tienes muy desarrollada. Esa chica podría haberla roto, y no dudo que lo haya intentado.

Se mordió el labio. ¿Cómo lo sabía? ¿Había oído de su raza? ¿Tanto se notaba?

—Pero ella...—continúo. Notó que hizo una mueca de tristeza, pero no entendió porqué la fémina era tan empática con ella—creo que se ha rendido por tener un amo abusivo...

La pelirroja bajó un poco la mirada. Sí, se había rendido hacía tiempo, y era otra de las razones por las que volvería con Jamil, porqué era una cobarde.

—Te convertiré en mi esclavo—dijo el gordo, con un tono orgulloso y pretencioso.

Al decir esas palabras, la de pelo largo cortó lo que iba a decir y estrechó la mirada. El de poco pelo hizo un mísero gesto, casi imperceptible, que pudo notar por su visión mejorada, a sus guardaespaldas. Los dos hombres que escoltaban al, seguramente, influyente comerciante se acercaron donde ella yacía.

El rápido gesto de la fémina mayor hizo que se sorprendiera. Se puso delante suyo, de forma protectora. El agarre firme en su personal y su postura regia no pasaron desapercibidos para Morgiana.

 _Esa mujer... me quiere proteger,_ pensó, emocionada y sorprendida.

—Tienes que apartarte, mujer extraña—dijo uno de ellos, arrastrando las palabras de forma desinteresada.

—Serás mi esclavo...—dijo a su vez el gordo, burlón—para siempre... ¡Toda la vida!

El hombre delante de la fémina mayor se pasó la mano por la frente, simulando tener calor y para atraer la atención de la pálida mujer hacia sí mismo mientras su compañero intentaba que ella le quitara la mirada de encima para poder agarrarla. La táctica de distracción no funcionó, ya que, notó impresionada, que su postura cambiaba ligeramente, tan fluidamente que puede que ni siquiera la de ojos azules se diera cuenta. Antes, su postura indicaba que estaría a la defensiva. Tras el pequeño cambio que solo notó la Fanalis (como el agarre más suave a su personal, sus hombros más relajados y el retroceso de su pierna derecha), se podía apreciar que estaba preparada para ir a la ofensiva.

—Oye, tú, mujer—la miró el de poco pelo—, deja de proteger a la esclava. Puedo hacer lo que quiera con ella mientras no la libere.

Por la leve contracción de su mandíbula, que la de ojos rojos notó al mirar específicamente su rostro desde el ángulo donde se encontraba, ese comentario la molestó. Por como los ojos del niño se estrecharon, notó que a él también le molestó el "puedo hacer lo que quiera con ella".

A Morgiana no le preocupó mucho la amenaza dirigida a ella. Jamil había utilizado muchas torturas en ella, no creía que algo que pudiera infligirle el comerciante fuera peor que las de su amo. Además, de cierta forma, el atabeg la apreciaba (más bien, apreciaba que tuviera una esclava Fanalis), así que no permitiría su muerte, aunque ella sintiera desprecio por ese hecho.

—Por esa regla de tres, yo también puedo hacer lo que quiera con ella. Y yo quiero protegerla—declaró la de pelo largo, sin pudor alguno.

 _Protegerme... ¿A mí?,_ se preguntó, incrédula.

—¿Te crees mucha cosa, mujer barriobajera?

¿Barriobajera? Esa mujer llevaba oro en sus tobillos con naturalidad. No era una chica barriobajera, parecía que ella era de la alta clase o, quizás, que tenía algún amigo rico.

Aladdin frunció el ceño, con desagradado. Cogió la flauta con fuerza y le dio un fuerte golpe a la espinilla del gordo y el mayor escupió. El rubio, a su vez, palideció por la acción del niño, mirando sorprendido de él hacia la flauta y, finalmente hacia la sorprendida fémina de pelo negro.

El del turbante empujó a su "adversario" al suelo y lo hizo dar una vuelta sobre sí mismo hasta quedar de cuatro patas.

—¡Toma, cerdo, más que cerdo!—exclamó el de pelo azul, mientras le golpeaba con la flauta en el trasero—¿¡Por qué eres así, hombre!? Maltratando a los demás por el vino y el dinero...—se paró delante de él y le sacó la lengua mientras estiraba la piel debajo de su ojo con el dedo índice en un gesto burlón—¡A Onee-chan nadie la insulta! ¡Y Alibaba-kun nunca será tu esclavo!—lo miró, aún burlón—¡No soportó a la gente como tú, ¿te enteras?!

La cara del comerciante se encendió de la ira y se puso a gritar, pidiendo por la policía porqué había ladrones de esclavos.

Alibaba agarró a chibi Aladdin, quien aún hacía muecas burlonas al de poco pelo y se fue corriendo.

La de ojos azules le puso la mano izquierda en su muñeca derecha y, con suavidad, la ayudó a levantarse. Sin dudarlo, Morgiana le dio una reverencia, en forma de agradecimiento, ya que era lo mínimo que podía hacer.

—Las reverencias no hacen falta—dijo su contraria, sonriéndole—Espero que nos volvamos a ver, Fanalis-chan—abrió sus ojos rojos con desmesura. Ella sabía de su raza.

La de pelo largo colocó su personal de forma paralela al suelo y se sentó encima. Hizo una ola con su mano derecha hacia la pelirroja e hizo levitar su bastón. Antes de salir volando, vio una inscripción cerca de la base de la luna creciente. Era Toran, notó. Ella nunca llegó a aprender a escribir ni leer la lengua comuna, pero cuando era pequeña, antes de acabar con Jamil, sus padres comenzaron a enseñarle Toran. Nunca llegó a avanzar mucho, es más, se quedó estancada y no volvió a retomar sus estudios por el problema de su condición como esclava. Pero aunque habían pasado muchos años, Morgiana se acordaba de una de las primeras palabras que le enseñaron a escribir.

"Sayuri"

Ese era el nombre de la maga que la había ayudado desinteresadamente. Una pequeña parte de su mente se cuestionó  
cuál era el nombre de la fémina, y, ahora que esa pregunta estaba resuelta, tenía otras que rondaban su mente.

¿Por qué la protegió? ¿Por qué sus padres le habían enseñado a escribir el nombre de esa amable mujer? ¿Ella también podía convocar monstruos, como el niño? ¿Quién era? ¿Dónde iba? ¿La volvería a ver?

Recogió la cesta y se la colocó encima de la cabeza, intentando dejar de pensar en ello. Ahora tendría que volver a donde obligatoriamente se tenía que quedar.

Se mordió el labio. No le gustaba tener que hacerlo, pero tendría que informar a Jamil. Alguien ya iría corriendo a decirle lo que había pasado hacía pocos minutos, y si se descubría que ella estaba envuelta y no había dicho nada a su amo, volvería a torturarla lanzándole latigazos. La piel Fanalis era una armadura por sí misma, pero aún así, los golpes dolían como el infierno.

Aceleró el paso y fue al hogar del atabeg, pero, aunque acelerara, ella no quería llegar. No quería compartir el momento que había pasado. Lo único que la reconfortaba, era que podía guardarse sus pensamientos, ya que su amo seguía pensando en ella como objeto, y los objetos no tenían la capacidad para pensar.

Cuando llegó, le dio la cesta a otra esclava, la que estaba encargada de repartir la comida entre ellos.

—Mhm...—hizo la contraria, revisando la fruta—Esta vez las manzanas no están tan golpeadas. ¿Has tenido suerte hoy, Morgiana-chan?

—Quizás...—murmuró.

* * *

Sayuri descendió y quedó encima de la séptima Celda. Cogió su personal con la mano derecha y miró el oasis que se extendía debajo suyo. No había señales de un gran cuerpo azul en las calles corriendo hacia su dirección.

Suspiró. Como temía, ellos ya habían entrado.

 _¿Qué puedo hacer?,_ se preguntó.

Distraídamente, dio unos ligeros golpes con sus cuidadas uñas por su personal en una melodía que, actualmente, solo ella, Ugo y un puñado más de personas conocían. Con parsimonia, entrecerró los ojos y consideró sus opciones:

Esperarlos afuera. Dejar que esos dos hagan su aventura y fortalezcan sus lazos. Pero también significaba dejar que enfrenten solos los peligros.

—Alibaba podría ser bueno con la daga que lleva, pero Aladdin aún no sabe magia, tiene menos magoi que el promedio y usar tanto a Ugo lo puede cansar con rapidez—dijo, negando la opción mientras se pasaba la mano por el mentón.

También podría entrar y correr la aventura con ellos, pero no los dejaría evolucionar su relación y podrían depender demasiado de ella.

—Tienen que descubrir sus propias fortalezas y debilidades, pero tampoco puedo dejarlos solos—musitó, indecisa.

¿Dejarlos o unirse? Era una difícil pregunta para ella.

Con una mueca pensativa, dejó de tocar la melodía y se dispuso a bajar de encima la gran torre que era la Celda de Amon sentándose sobre su personal y utilizando magia de gravedad.

 **"** _Myoki le sonrió, feliz._

 _—Arigatô, Sayuri-san!_

 _La ojeó de soslayo y le devolvió la sonrisa sin dudarlo._

 _—¡Es todo gracias a usted!_

 _—No soy merecedora de tanta alabanza, Myoki-chan. Solo les he dicho que no pueden recluirte. Es tu derecho salir de Kina._

 _La rubia continuó insistiendo que todo era gracias a ella. Que se dejase alabar. Que se lo merecía._

 _—Que sí, anda—continuó la joven de doce años—. Acéptalo—hizo un mohín—. Acéptalo, acéptalo..._

 _Sayuri sudó y miró a la de ojos grises con una mueca._

 _—Es que no me gustan los halagos..._

 _La más joven se cruzó de brazos, enfurruñada. La miró por el rabillo del ojo e hizo un gracioso puchero._

 _—Eres demasiada buena para este mundo, Sayuri-san. Te merecerías que te regalaran el cielo._

 _—Myoki-chan...—dijo, sudando más._

 _La pequeña rubia no paraba de hacer exagerados gestos en su forma chibi. La señalaba y le gritaba al cielo, como si este fuera culpable de algo._

 _—Esa amabilidad es demasiada, ¿Por qué la has hecho venir a este podrido mundo?_

 _La escena, que antes era graciosa, dio un cambio drástico. La seriedad remplazó la comodidad de forma brusca._

 _Los orbes grises la observaron con tristeza, como si... como si..._

 _—Eres tan amable que cuesta de creer que hayas sufrido tanto—le susurró Myoki._

 _... como si supiera de su pasado con certeza._

 _—Eres la protectora de este mundo. Nos vigilas, e intervienes cuando es necesario._

 _El semblante de la de pelo negro se oscureció y miró la gran extensión azul desde la alfombra voladora en la que estaban las dos féminas._

 _—Onegai... No hablemos de mi pasado. Me duele mucho, el recordar._

 _—Pero no puedes olvidarlo._ **"**

—La protectora de este mundo... la que vigila e interviene en tiempos de necesidad...

Repitió las palabras de Myoki, pensativa.

 _¿Podría yo...?,_ se preguntó, dudosa.

Soltó un pesado suspiro. No se le ocurría otra idea plausible que cumpliera con sus estándares.

Bajó de su personal y subió la escalera que conducía a uno de los caminos que conectaban Alma Toran y la Tierra.

 _Amon, vengo a tu Celda...,_ pensó, emocionada.

* * *

Con unas renovadas cadenas en sus pies, Morgiana se dirigió al despacho del atabeg con un rostro sin emociones. Habían sido órdenes directas de Jamil.

 **"** _—Cuando acaben de arreglarte las cadenas. Vuelve inmediatamente._ **"**

La Fanalis se sabía el camino hacia el despacho de memoria, y si no lo supiera, solo tendría que seguir el sonido de las quejas que pronunciaba el encargado de la ciudad oasis. En ese caso, solo tenía que ir en la dirección donde se oían los desagradables gritos del comerciante de vino.

—¡Los he encontrado! ¡El chico de la flauta! ¡La mujer del báculo dorado con una luna creciente encima!

 _El chico de la flauta... Aladdin,_ recordó _, La mujer que lo acompaña... Sayuri._

—¡Ya lo sé!—exclamó con alegría—Ya me lo han dicho. Ha sido mi guardiana favorita...

¿Guardiana? Vaya manera de ponerlo. Era una esclava, y Jamil solo estaba embelleciendo las palabras para darle una falsa seguridad tanto a ella como a Budel. Para hacer ver que era una buena persona que tenía que hacerse cruel a la fuerza, cuando en verdad la palabra crueldad era su mejor amiga.

El atabeg era el único que la trataba con amabilidad, a parte de sus compañeros esclavos. Pero su amabilidad era falsa y la usaba para obtener algo a cambio.

Sayuri era todo lo contrario a él. Ni siquiera dudaba en ese pensamiento.

Quizás era demasiado precipitado el depositar su confianza y esperanzas en ella. Pero, personalmente, veía a la fémina como una luz al final del túnel que la incitaba a hacer lo que creía conveniente. Y sentía que no podía rechazar a esa brillante atracción.

Morgiana no era lo suficientemente valiente para intentar escapar y hacer lo que quisiera a partir de allí. Era muy negativa en ese aspecto. ¿De qué serviría? El malvado hombre de pelo negro pondría a todos sus rastreadores a buscarla, y aunque los derrotaría, se cansaría y él aprovecharía la oportunidad. Además, no tenía dinero. Sin dinero no podía hacer nada, y no tener dinero la llevaba directa a ser esclava otra vez.

No obstante, no podía evitar los pensamientos que le recorrían la mente. Las comparaciones entre la maga y el tirano eran un susurro en el fondo de su cabeza. Y la pelirroja odiaba pensar tanto en ello.

 _¡La acabo de conocer!,_ gritó en su mente, intentando detener la avalancha de pensamientos.

Pero no podía. Era una reacción involuntaria el pensar en la benevolencia que le había mostrado Sayuri. Era como un instinto que le decía que podía hacer cualquier cosa siempre que estuviera involucrada con la fémina, y eso es lo que le daba miedo a la de ojos rojos.

¿Podía de verdad permitirse pensar en eso?

 **"** _—Por esa regla de tres, yo también puedo hacer lo que quiera. Y yo quiero protegerla._ **"**

Morgiana luchó para no mostrar las emociones que sentía al recordar esas palabras.

Estaba conmocionada. Y lo peor era que no podía mostrarlo. No podía pedir consejo a nadie. Nadie podía ayudarla en el debate interno que tenía.

—Pero si tu... ¡Ah!—le señaló el gordo, incrédulo.

La esclava dirigió su desinteresada mirada a Jamil, que tenía en la cara una falsa sonrisa.

 _No me creo nada de tu acto,_ pensó ella _, Ya he visto una verdadera sonrisa y una verdadera amabilidad._

—¡Buen trabajo, Morgiana! ¡Hoy haré que pongan maíz en tu comida!

Hizo que su flequillo tapara su mirada para ocultar el asco que se reflejaba en sus ojos.

—No hace falta, gracias—escupió, intentando que no se notara la repulsión que sentía por él.

 _No lo quiero,_ pensó, apretando su puño _, No quiero tu falsa amabilidad. No quiero tu falsa sonrisa._

El atabeg soltó una falsa risa.

—¡Tú siempre tan arisca!

 _No quiero tu falsa risa,_ pensó, haciendo que sus nudillos se volvieran blancos de la fuerza.

Jamil inclinó la cabeza, dejando ver, durante un momento, una mueca desdeñosa. Cambió su expresión, dejando ver la ambición en sus ojos amarillos y habló, desconcertando a los oyentes, excepto a los esclavos, ellos lo entendieron. Entendieron que la avaricia del tirano no tenía límites.

—Bah... No importa... Las presas que ha atrapado... son importantes... Y los atraparemos.

El miedo inundó los rasgos de los que estaban obligados a convivir con el atabeg al verlo levantarse a poco a poco con una expresión molesta.

—¿Eh?—hizo uno de los guardaespaldas del comerciante—¿Qué acabáis de decir?

El de exóticos ojos amarillos, como los de una serpiente, hizo una falsa mueca de comprensión. Pero Morgiana sabía que solo daría una explicación para satisfacerse a sí mismo, ya sea por deleite o para desahogarse. Y no se equivocó.

—Has dicho que iban "a conquistar Celdas", ¿no?

Budel palideció considerablemente y tartamudeó para conseguir las palabras adecuadas para dirigirse a su superior, unas que no lo harían enfadar pero que mostrarían la preocupación (falsa) que sentía.

—¿¡Os habéis vuelto loco, atabeg-sama!? ¡Eso es un cementerio! ¡Han muerto diez mil hombres, allí!

 _Ojalá muera él,_ pensó la Fanalis, oscuramente _, Su tipo de gente no merece vivir._

—Incluso vos...—siguió hablando el de poco pelo—¡Está claro que vais a morir!

Abstraída, la de ojos rojos miró como Jamil quitaba las inexistentes arrugas de su cara túnica abierta. Se estaba molestando, notó ella, a ritmos alarmantes, pero continuaba conteniendo su rabia para después dejarla ir de golpe.

—En circunstancias normales, sí—admitió el tirano—Pero de los tres que han entrado en la Celda...

La Fanalis enserió su gesto de forma imperceptible.

¿Qué va a decir ahora?, pensó, más irritada que curiosa.

—...Uno de ellos era pequeño, ¿no?

 **"** _—Aladdin, ¿qué te he dicho sobre coger cosas que no son tuyas?_

 _—Que no lo hiciera..._ **"**

 _No hagas daño a alguien que tiene familia. No rompas a una familia feliz,_ pensó, apretando los dientes fuertemente. La rabia que sentía era tan grande que llegó a sentir el metálico sabor de la sangre.

—Y la otra...—vio como Jamil se relamió los labios, ávido— "Una mujer madura que parece estar en su adolescencia. Con una cabellera larga y negra como una noche sin luna. Unos bellos orbes que harían que un joyero dudara del resplandor de los zafiros en comparación de los ojos de la mujer. Una piel engañosa que parece de un pálido enfermizo, que no podría estar más equivocada al reflejar su estado de salud. Unos labios que la mayoría de las veces mostraba una sonrisa para tranquilizar a los que la rodeaban. Prendas limpias y blancas siempre lleva; prendas que representan la pureza para una persona pura—pausó un largo minuto, y Morgiana vio con desprecio que se estaba deleitando con la imagen mental que se hacía—. Fiel a su lado, su compañero alto como ella, que durante la mayor parte de su vida la ha acompañado. Un báculo del oro más puro que se podría encontrar, con un resplandor que hacía pensar que un Dios mismo había dado fulgor al personal de la Magi Etérea. Una barra rígida adornada de hermosas joyas en representación de las personas que amaba, de las cuales la mayoría representaban a alguien ya muerto. A cada lado de barra, un sencillo cristal esférico con una secreta función. Una luna creciente de oro hecha de filigranas delicadamente entretejida encima de uno de los cristales—volvió a pausar, pero esta vez con la mirada medio nublada, como si estuviera recordando algo importante. Volvió a dirigir su desdeñosa mirada unos momentos después—." Eso es lo que dijo shishô.

Los ojos rojos se expandieron unos segundos por la tan buena descripción de Sayuri. Era demasiado exacta. Como si alguien muy cercano a ella la hubiera descrito. Alguien muy cercano a ella la había traicionado. ¿Cómo no pensarlo? Que le explicaran al cruel tirano eso no era para facilitar las cosas a la de larga cabellera, sino para refrenarla.

 _¿Qué planea? ¿Qué le hará?,_ pensó, con unas repentinas ganas de querer protegerla.

El atabeg sonrió con soberbia.

—Shishô dijo que la mujer iría acompañada de un niño pequeño con una flauta dorada...—dirigió su mirada de soslayo y pareció sorprendido de verlos.

Otra vez está divagando diciendo lo que piensa, pensó la Fanalis.

—... Los estaba esperando. Por fin ha llegado el momento de ir más arriba y de conseguir una digna esposa a mi lado.

 _¿Esposa?,_ pensó Morgiana, iracunda _, ¿¡Esposa!? ¿¡Kanojo (1)!?_

El resentimiento de la pelirroja hacia el de ojos amarillos aumentó otra vez. Quería convertir a la amable mujer en su esposa. Quería someterla.

Sentía como si una bestia en su interior estuviera clamando la sangre de Jamil. Sentía el rugido furioso de una leona en sus orejas, como si fuera ella misma la leona que quería matar al atabeg por afirmar que obligaría a Sayuri a contraer matrimonio con él.

Intentando apaciguar su inexplicable furia, la esclava decidió escuchar más de la conversación, aunque eso no ayudaría mucho.

—¿Más arriba...?—oyó decir a uno de los guardaespaldas de Budel—¿Una digna esposa...?—su nerviosismo se notaba a leguas—Pero si vos no tenéis esa necesidad, atabeg-sama...

Los empleados avanzaron unos pasos y, en lo que parecía una convincente voz, hablaron para evitar que hiciera una locura, una locura que podría darle mucho poder.

—Eso es—dijo uno—. Vos tenéis dinero.

 _Dinero que no usa correctamente,_ añadió la pelirroja para si misma.

—Y esclavos.

 _Esclavos que maltrata,_ volvió a añadir.

—Y también un amplio territorio a vuestro cargo.

 _Un territorio que sería más visitado sino fuera por su renombrado y sádico atabeg,_ volvió a añadir.

—Además de bellas mujeres que os sirven encantadas.

 _Mujeres que son obligadas a venir cuando las ven,_ pensó, apretando la cesta que llevaba en la mano.

—Exacto—dijo el tirano, con un susurro levemente irritado y unos ojos fríos como su celda personal—, estas tierras... el rey las ha puesto a mi cargo y nada más...

La mujer detrás de Jamil retrocedió unos pasos al ver que el semblante de él se oscurecía.

 _Y ahora es cuando se desquita con personas que no tienen la culpa de su estatus,_ pensó la de ojos rojos.

—¿No os parece irritante?—preguntó retóricamente.

Las féminas arrodilladas delante de él cambiaron su expresión levemente para mostrar temor. Pero nada más, no se les permitía gritar. No se necesitaban más razones y rumores anti-atabeg.

—Que yo tenga que soportar...—musitó, mostrando su verdadera y odiosa personalidad—... comida barriobajera... y mujeres de baja estofa. ¿Me tengo que conformar con tan poca cosa?

 _Déjalas..._ , pensó Morgiana, mordiéndose el labio para no intervenir.

—Y encima soportar que el rey me mire por encima del hombro...

Se giró, haciendo una señal a los esclavos que estaban sentados por el pasillo (puestos así para dar una imagen intimidadora) para que se levantaran y lo siguieran.

—Es el momento de conquistar la Celda... ¡y hacerme con mi propio país!

Y emprendieron la marcha que haría que el futuro de todo Qishan cambiara drásticamente.

* * *

 **(1) Kanojo significa ella.**

 **Bueno, lectorxs. Comenzamos con la perspectiva de Morgiana y la impresión que le ha dado Sayuri, además de la desgana que muestra con todo lo que tenga que ver con Jamil.**

 **No sé si he descrito las emociones de Morgiana demasiado OOC, pero así es como pienso que es ella, estoica, pero que tiene un remolino de sentimientos por dentro. Además, no puedo creer que, a parte del miedo, ella no desarrollara molestia, rencor o enojo por Jamil.**

 **Fuertes declaraciones: Sayuri es una Magi. (Seguramente ya lo sospechabais por la introducción que borré.) Pero ella lo mantendrá en secreto todo lo que pueda. Cuando se sepa de la verdadera importancia de ser Magi, ya podremos ver cómo reacciona Morgiana, que de momento es secreto, tan secreto que ni yo misma lo sé... ¿o tal vez sí?**

 **Jamil es puto, siendo sincera. No puedo imaginar que si quería convertirse en rey, no quisiera una mujer hermosa a su lado que diera envidia a cualquier otro gobernador. Es asqueroso, pero así era la gente antiguamente; solo se dejaban llevar por la apariencia, y si tenía reputación, mejor aún. Sayuri es hermosa y tiene una buena reputación como Magi Etérea, cumple los requisitos a la perfección.**

 **Él podría haber cambiado si alguien hubiera intervenido, pero esa persona ("esa persona". LOL, me acabo de dar cuenta que parezco un vampiro de Diabolik Lovers cuando se refiere a Papamaki) no pudo. La gente puede cambiar según las personas que influencian su vida, y Jamil, como heredero del antiguo atabeg, tenía mucha gente interesada a su alrededor y su personalidad cogió lo peor de los que lo rodeaban. Es más fácil coger malas manías, lo reconozco, yo misma tengo muchas, como morderme las uñas.**

 **Volviendo a cambiar el tema de forma radical, ya tenéis una descripción detallada para imaginaros el personal de Sayuri. Está tremendamente adornado de joyas que representan personas importantes para ella, y ella ha conocido a mucha gente, más de la que podría contarse. Lo dibujé, y tiré el dibujo por lo feo que me salió.**

 **Sayuri va vestida de blanco porqué adora ese color y porqué una vez le dijeron que le quedaba muy bien. Pero ya habrá "Flashback no jutsu" a su debido momento para explicarlo bien.**

 **Cada Magi ha tenido un apodo ( Yunan - Magi Errante ; Scheherazade - Sacerdotisa de Reim ; Judar - Oráculo de Kô ), creí apropiado que Sayuri también tuviera uno.**

 **Y una cosa más: la diferencia fundamental entre Canon! Morgiana y esta es simple, Sayuri ha sido un detonante y las dos no se han dado cuenta.**

 **Ahora las preguntas ( Si os acercáis mucho a la respuesta, tendréis el premio de que no saldré del borrador hasta escribir mil palabras más. Si acertáis de lleno, tres mil más. ) , que no se tienen que contestar si no queréis, obviamente:**

 **¿Por qué creéis que Morgiana ha reaccionado así?**

 **¿Qué medidas tomará Sayuri en la Celda?**

 **¿Qué os parece el sobrenombre de "Magi Etérea"? ¿Por qué creéis que lo he elegido?**


	5. Gō

**Siento la tardanza. TwT**

 **Al menos he publicado el BookTrailer de _Sayuri_ en YouTube y el capítulo es largo.**

 **La primera versión de este capítulo era un monstruo de 20.000 palabras. La segunda versión era peor, porque eran 15.000 y aún no había llegado a la mitad de lo que tenía planeado. Así que, voy a dividir este arco en dos o tres capítulos. De esta manera serán, aproximadamente, entre 5.000-7.000 palabras por capítulo.**

 **Al final del capítulo hay explicaciones.**

 **Número aproximado de palabras descontando las notas y las traducciones: 4.600**

* * *

La vigilante

* * *

 **"** _Mirando el lugar donde se encontraba, Aladdin se preguntó qué era lo que lo rodeaba. Poco después de haber salido de la habitación donde comenzó su vida, Uraltugo, como se presentó aquel gigante —que también dijo que podía llamarlo por su apodo, Ugo— , le dijo que era libre de vagar por el palacio._

 _Él exploró, pero le pareció aburrido._

 _Lo que en algún momento podría haber sido una habitación de mayor provecho, hoy en día era un biblioteca. Una biblioteca majestuosa, sí, pero Aladdin no le vio utilidad al no saber leer. Podía haber maravillosas historias o descripciones de lugares o hechos, pero él no podía comprender la información plasmada en esas páginas blancas._

 _Observó a Uraltugo, que hablaba con lo que anteriormente le informó que era una alma humana. El Djinn le decía palabras de consuelo a esa pobre alma, le pareció que dijo que no se preocupara mucho, que confiase un poco en la voluntad del destino. El pequeño niño de siete años se preguntó qué pasaba. Se preguntó por qué esa alma parecía tan apenada y triste, por qué estaba tan preocupada. ¿En qué situación se había visto envuelta si podía ver que parecía abatido, como si algo muy importante se hubiera echado a perder?_

 _—Solo debes confiar en la voluntad del destino, Rashid-san._

 _Las palabras del gigante eran suaves, dedicadas al consuelo. Escogidas cuidadosamente para calmar a esa apenada alma. Pero, a la vez, parecía que Uraltugo había dicho esas palabras un montón de veces a un montón de almas._

 _El de pelo azul miró como el alma se dispersaba en pequeños pájaros de luz y se acercó a su cuidador, pero la repentina sonrisa cariñosa que mostró el Djinn al leer un trozo de papel que tenía en la mano lo hizo parar en seco._

¿Por qué muestra esa expresión? _, se preguntó el pequeño._

 _Vio que, a mesura que iba leyendo, la suavidad en su mirada incrementaba. Lo que leía era algo que lo conmovía o quien lo había escrito era alguien preciado para él. Aladdin confiaba que era la segunda opción. El Guardián del Palacio Sagrado no solía leer mucho desde que lo cuidaba y, por lo que sabía y había intuido de sus cortas conversaciones para saber más sobre el hombre, él aún estaba en contacto con una amiga del lugar donde venía antes de estar en el palacio._

 _¿Cuál era su nombre? Estaba seguro de haberle escuchado a veces susurrar su nombre, melancólico, cuando miraba esos lirios azules puestos en un jarrón._

 _Decidió acercarse poco a poco a su guardián, para no asustarlo ni incomodarlo con su repentina presencia. Hacía poco más de media década desde que había comenzado su vida, y, en lo poco que llevaba, el pequeño comprendía que Uraltugo era tímido, y demasiado. Él ahora era bastante silencioso, pero solo lo era porqué no quería asustar al Djinn; en realidad, era un niño energético._

 _Dirigió su mirada al gigante y, mientras daba unos pasos lentos, se preguntó si él también podría llegar a conocer a su amiga. Si Uraltugo se mostraba tan feliz por solo un trozo de papel que ella le escribió, ¿no tendría Aladdin la oportunidad de ser feliz al tener una amiga? ¿Podría dejar de estar tan solo?_

 _—Aladdin._

 _El aludido parpadeó, momentáneamente aturdido al estar perdido en sus divagaciones. Por un instante, se preguntó a qué venía. Luego recordó, cuando miró la estantería detrás del Djinn, que estaba muy frustrado por no entender qué decían los libros._

 _—Ugo-kun, ¿podrías enseñarme a leer?_

 _El gigante sonrió suavemente._

 _—Por supuesto._

 _Aprender a leer fue difícil, pero dado que Aladdin tenía mucho tiempo, en pocos meses pudo llegar a interpretar el idioma común de forma correcta y clara. También comenzó a aprender un idioma nuevo, pero su guardián detuvo sus clases, alegando que sabiendo el idioma común era suficiente. Casi parecía que le dolía enseñar Toran._

 _Por otra parte, escribir fue un reto aún más complicado que aprender a leer. Y al de pelo trenzado no le gustaba mucho, disfrutaba más leer. Sobre todo le gustaba leer sobre historia._

 _Ugo no le dejaba muchos libros de historia, el tema que más le apasionaba. Extrañamente, su cuidador le escondía la mayor parte de los libros históricos, como si no quisiera que supiera de su contenido. Eso, al pequeño niño, no le gustaba, no obstante sabía que él no podría quejarse mucho de ello; era la biblioteca de Uraltugo, no la de Aladdin. Por eso, creyó que debería encontrar otro tema que le apasionara, pero nada le satisfacía más que leer historia y, por el repentino vacío de una gran sección, el de pelo azul intuyó que el Djinn tampoco quería que supiera lo que fuera que había en esa sección._

 _Pensando en lo que podría leer, el mago tardó en darse cuenta que las aves doradas a su alrededor parecían extasiadas. Cuando se dio cuenta, abrió los ojos, sorprendido al observar tal reacción._

 _—Ugo..._

 _El del turbante se levantó de golpe al oír una voz desconocida. Era una voz femenina, pensó, esa voz tan melodiosa no podía pertenecer a un hombre. La lejanía no le dejaba distinguir lo que exactamente decía la voz, aunque se encontrara en un espacio abierta y el eco de la voz llegara._

 _A pasos apresurados, Aladdin se dirigió a la plataforma donde usualmente se encontraba su cuidador. Él quería saber de qué hablaban, pero estaba más interesado en saber la identidad de la persona desconocida._

 _—...Aladdin..._

 _Se detuvo por instante al oír su nombre. ¿Ella sabía de él? ¿Lo conocía? ¿Había una conexión? Si había una conexión, ¿por qué no vino a verlo antes?_

 _No pienses en ello. Sigue caminando, se ordenó a sí mismo._

 _Si quería saber la identidad de esa persona, tenía que apresurarse. Había la posibilidad —no, estaba muy seguro de ese pensamiento— de que Ugo la echaría tan pronto como el asunto que trataban se resolviese._

 _—... Es decir, en este momento no puedes, Yuri._

¡Más rápido, más rápido!, _se gritó internamente. Estaba cerca, pero por lo que oía, Ugo ya estaba acabando la discusión._

 _—Pero yo quiero verlo..._

 _La distancia era mucho menor, podía escuchar las voces de Ugo y Yuri mucho más nítidas._

 _—Emocionalmente, no te veo preparada, ya te lo he dicho._

 _Dos pares de filas de estanterías más y llegaría a donde estaban ellos._

 _—¡Necesito verlo!_

 _En su carrera, Aladdin notó la desesperación que se filtraba en el tono de ella._

 _—¡Ese es el problema, que necesitas verlo! ¡Han pasado muchos años, pero no puedes superar la muerte de Solomon y Sheba! ¡Te aferrarías a él como si fuera tu línea de vida!_

 _¿Ugo-kun...?, se preguntó, sorprendido. Desaceleró el paso, procesando el hecho de que su guardián estaba gritando, luchando para convencer a la receptora del mensaje._

 _—¡Tú eras mucho más amigo de Solomon y Sheba! ¡Tú te aferras más a él de lo que yo me aferraría! ¡Tú eres más inestable que yo! ¡Ni siquiera puedes aceptar tu malestar psicológico!_

¿Ugo-kun no está bien?, _se cuestionó el pequeño, mientras la fémina jadeaba por aire al haber gritado a todo pulmón._

 _—Yo al menos acepto que no estoy bien..._

 _El de pelo azul dejó de procesar la discusión que tenían los dos amigos, aún en shock por la revelación de que Uraltugo no se encontraba bien._

 _—...Yo estoy bien, Yuri._

 _—¡No estás bien! ¡Te aferras más que yo a lo que queda de Alma Toran! ¡Tú eres quien introdujo el sistema Magi para revivir el recuerdo de Alma Toran! ¡Tú eres quien sufre más entre nosotros dos! ¡No eras lo suficientemente maduro cuando pasó la desgracia de Al-Thamen!_

 _—Tenía cincuenta y tres años, Yuri, sí que era maduro._

 _¿Por qué el tono de Uraltugo sonaba tan mal? Ese no era un tono que pensaría escuchar en el de piel azulada, era casi antinatural._

 _—No lo suficiente..._

 _Un fuerte golpe se escuchó por toda la biblioteca. Aladdin se movió unos cuantos pasos para acercarse a la plataforma del Djinn._

 _—¡Yu-Yuri! ¡Tu Bastón Divino! ¡No lo dejes caer así! ¡Es difícil de destruir, pero no irrompible...! ¡Yuri! ¡N-No... No llores, Yuri!_

 _—Ugo... ¿por qué no quieres que te ayude a superar nuestra pérdida?_

 _La voz de la fémina sonaba tan débil..._

 _—... Yo... Yo..._

 _El niño se acercó a la última estantería que le cubría la vista, pero no se atrevió a asomar la mirada. Aún estaba sorprendido de que Ugo se encontrara mal. Se sentó en el frío suelo y pensó si podría ayudar de alguna manera a que Yuri y Uraltugo superaran su pasado. Dejó su línea de pensamiento allí, sin prestar atención alguna a los acontecimientos que sucedían a pocos metros de él. Ignorando su alrededor, no tomó conciencia de que la chica que no conocía personalmente se fue dejando al Guardián del Palacio Sagrado con la palabra en la boca._ **"**

* * *

Aladdin estaba nervioso.

Ahora que estaba dentro de la Celda, sentía que había cometido un error. Mirando el grandioso paisaje interior, pensó en cómo se había dejado llevar por el momento y no había esperado a su figura de hermana mayor.

Dudaba de poder enfrentar la travesía solo con Alibaba. El rubio le transmitía confianza en sí mismo, pero no cambiaba el hecho de que era bastante débil. Sayuri era fuerte; y lo sabía por los relatos que le contaba Ugo cuando le pedía información sobre él, pero siempre acababa involucrando a un muchacha de piel pálida en sus historias, haciendo que así llegara a conocer la psique y habilidades de la maga según el punto de vista de su amigo.

Estaba mal de su parte depender de la de cabellera negra, pero ella era la única que había estado con él en todo momento, además de Ugo, al salir a explorar el mundo exterior. Y no había pensado en este hecho hasta ese momento. Se sentía estúpido por ello, la verdad.

Con un suspiro, se levantó y decidió que lo mejor sería que se quitara la ropa para secarla. No quería resfriarse.

Se estiró en la superficie rocosa y dejó que la antinatural luz interior secara sus prendas mientras admiraba la belleza del lugar en el que estaba. Era hermoso, observó. Las plantas se alzaban de una forma tan majestuosa, que hasta la enredadera más vulgar eclipsaba las plantas más bellas del exterior.

Piedra era lo que cubría las paredes. Esas grandiosas rocas estaban muy unidas entre sí, tan juntas que no dejaba mostrar ni la más remota rendija de luz. Aun así, en el espacioso lugar, una luz antinatural iluminaba el sitio. Des del techo, donde solo había tosca roca, surgía la luz. La luz, que parecía salir de la nada, era lo que daba vida a lo que parecía una gran caverna. La luz era lo que hacía que todo se viese tan espléndido. Aunque las rocas eran vulgares y se verían terribles conjuntadas con la bella flora, la luminosidad hacía que las piedras se vieran hermosas. La luz proyectaba múltiples colores que tocaba todo lo que había dentro de ese espacio.

—La luz parece un prisma...

Aladdin comparó el efecto de la luz a un prisma por el hecho de que, por lo que sabía, un prisma reflejaba colores. Y, en ese caso, la luz reflejaba vida. La luz era lo que hacía que ese lugar se viera tan hermoso.

Una sonrisa suave, como las que hacía Sayuri, se instaló en el rostro del niño. El solo hecho de contemplar el panorama lo relajaba. Sentía que podía quedarse ahí para siempre, en calma, pero la promesa que hizo con Alibaba de vivir una aventura aún permanecía en su mente y, mientras la recordase, se aseguraría de cumplirla. Iban a conquistar la Celda.

 _¿Pero qué pasa con_ Onee-chan _?,_ se preguntó, _¿Qué haré sin ella? Si consigo conquistar la Celda, ¿qué le diré a_ Onee-chan _para que me perdone por ir sin ella? ¿Qué pasará si muero? ¿_ Onee-chan _se sentiría triste si muero? ¿_ Onee-chan _lloraría por mí?_

Un toque en su mejilla lo hizo detener esa amarga línea de pensamiento. Miró con curiosidad a la pequeña mariposa azul que se posaba descaradamente en su moflete. Se incorporó y miró como otros insectos como el que no se había movido de su cara volaban cerca suyo. Demasiado cerca, diría él. ¿Por qué estaban tan cerca suyo?

Se levantó para buscar sus ropas, que ya deberían estar secas, y se dispuso a ponérselas. Las mariposas no dejaron de seguirle en ningún instante.

Se sentó en una piedra grande y observó a los insectos atentamente. Las mariposas parecían felices —¿cómo sabía si las mariposas parecían estar felices?— de que ya no tuviera nada que hacer y comenzaron a volar formando un círculo.

 _¿Por qué hacen eso?,_ se cuestionó, curioso.

Las alas azules comenzaron a resplandecer, haciendo que el niño con turbante se diera cuenta de que esos insectos estaban hechos con magia al sentir el magoi en las brillantes alas. Asombrado, él observó como el espacio dentro del círculo parecía ondularse. De pronto, vio como una imagen borrosa aparecía. La mancha se aclaró hasta que llegó a distinguir la cara de su cuidadora.

—¿Se me ve bien?—preguntó la voz de la fémina.

Aladdin asintió con la cabeza, de forma efusiva, y observó cómo Sayuri soltaba un suspiro de alivio y curvaba sus labios en una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Dónde estás?—le preguntó la mayor.

Al instante, las orejas del de pelo azul se pusieron rojas por la vergüenza y bajó la mirada.

—En... En la Celda—susurró. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio como ella levantó una ceja, queriendo saber más—. No me he movido del lugar donde he aparecido... Alibaba-kun aún no aparece y no pensaba moverme hasta que viniera él.

Sayuri asintió.

—Entiendo. Pero, ¿por qué...?

—¡ _SUMIMASEN_!—gritó el pequeño antes de que ella pudiera acabar la pregunta. La mujer ladeó la cabeza, curiosa por lo que iba a decir después de su disculpa.—Yo... Me fui directo a la Celda con Alibaba-kun sin decirte nada... Y... no pensé en que tú podrías estar preocupada por mi... por nosotros dos...

La apodada Yuri alargó el brazo y cruzó el círculo de mariposas para posar su dedo en la frente de Aladdin. Lo golpeó allí mismo, haciendo que el niño retrocediera un par de pasos. Los ojos azul oscuro se llenaron de falsas lágrimas y, mientras se ponía las manos en la zona golpeada, dirigió su mirada directamente a la mayor intentando dar pena con los labios temblorosos.

—¿Sabes qué has hecho mal?—preguntó la fémina, haciendo retroceder su mano hasta hacerla descansar a su costado.

El de pelo azul asintió, cohibido.

—Entonces, así te puedo perdonar. Pero debes tener presente que has cometido un error al no avisarme—se paso una mano por el flequillo y, por un momento, le pareció vislumbrar una marca roja en el centro de la frente de Sayuri—. Si no fuera por el hecho de que estaba contigo cuando Alibaba comenzó a divagar sobre sus sueños desesperados y cuando dijo delante de su jefe que entraría aquí, además de que os he acompañado hasta delante de la Celda antes de que Alibaba retrocediera y... eh...—soltó una risa temblorosa—me estoy alargando demasiado...

El menor se permitió sonreír, contento al descubrir esa faceta de su cuidadora. Le gustó verla balbucear por la preocupación que sentía por él.

—Dando un resumen—prosiguió la de pelo negro—, si no fuera porque me he apegado a ti desde que saliste del Palacio Sagrado, porque es así como se llama, Aladdin, no Robusta Habitación Subterránea,... No tendría idea alguna donde te encuentras, tendría que hacer desplegar mis mariposas por toda Qishan y los desiertos de los alrededores. Y, a parte de que eso me agotaría tanto física como mentalmente, no volvería a ser capaz de verle a la cara a Ugo... Aladdin, recuerda esto que te voy a decir.

El aludido se acercó más al círculo de insectos, curioso por las palabras que iba a transmitirle la Magi Etérea. Agrandó los ojos cuando las manos de la de fémina se posaron en sus mejillas y cuando sus labios besaron el centro de su frente, justo donde antes lo había golpeado por imprudente.

—En este mundo, tanto para mí como para Ugo, tú eres lo más importante que hay.

* * *

Retrocediendo hasta estar enteramente en el lugar donde había convocado las mariposas, Sayuri le dirigió una última sonrisa a su pequeño además de una advertencia. Creía que era imperativo que Aladdin supiera que el lugar donde estaban causaba la muerte de miles de personas por una simple razón: los peligros desconocidos podían acecharte en cualquier momento de distracción.

—Ten cuidado. En las Celdas hay diferentes tipos de peligros. La cosa más bella para ti puede ser verdaderamente letal. No te distraigas con lo desconocido y prosigue.

El de pelo azul ladeó la cabeza por la advertencia, extrañado.

La fémina deshizo la magia que hacía posible la comunicación con él, dejándolo con la pregunta en la boca, y soltó un pesado suspiro. Dirigió su azulada mirada a los alrededores, inspeccionando hasta el más mísero rincón antes de dar un paso. Aunque sabía que la Celda de Amon no era la más peligrosa para ella, aún permanecía alerta. La de cabellera negra ya sabía que era mejor no subestimar una Celda a pesar de que conociera a los reinantes de la construcción.

Pasó de largo y no se entretuvo en la caverna incubadora de slimes. Los slimes eran verdaderamente un dolor en el trasero. Eran débiles, pero evolucionaban al copiar las habilidades físicas del enemigo. En el peor de los casos, podían copiar la apariencia y usar sus habilidades al completo. Si eras un mago o un Fanalis, las posibilidades de que te enfrentaras a una copia de ti mismo en una Celda con slimes era alta.

Una vez, Sayuri se enfrentó a una copia de sí misma no hace mucho tiempo atrás. Por el gran choque de fuerza, casi destruye la Celda y a las personas que iban con ella en la aventura. Por tremendo poder mágico, el Djinn tuvo que aparecer y parar el espectáculo.

Entrecerró los ojos, divertida por el recuerdo.

 _Sería una buena historia para contarle a Aladdin más adelante,_ pensó ella.

Positiva —porque, aunque mucha gente estaría algo nerviosa por una aventura mortal, la fémina sabía que saldría de allí. Era cautelosa, pero sabía que sobreviviría— , la maga fue avanzando hasta llegar a su destino: dos grandiosas puertas cerradas. Las puertas eran de oro, tenían trozos de ámbar incrustada y, en el medio, había una gran estrella de ocho puntas confeccionada por dos cuadrados.

 ** _Era una estrella que Sayuri conocía demasiado bien._**

Había tres maneras de entrar: Decir "Ábrete, Sésamo" mientras empujas un poco de magoi en los brazos —que era algo instintivo de un Magi cuando estaba delante de la Sala del Tesoro—, que el Djinn dejara un mecanismo para abrir la puerta o la abriera él mismo... y también había la manera de la Magi Etérea.

Obviamente, la de ojos azules entró a su manera: alteró las leyes de la física para crear una abertura y después dejó las puertas en su estado anterior antes de usar la magia que uno de sus amigos creó junto a Ugo.

Sonriendo con calidez, miró la sala llena de materiales aparentemente inservibles.

Aquí era donde yacía Amon, el Djinn de los severos y dignos espíritus del decoro.

Aquí era donde yacía un ermitaño que se transformó en Djinn.

Aquí era donde yacía un viejo amigo de Sayuri.

* * *

Alibaba fue arrastrado por el pequeño mago de una cueva que parecía tener perlas gigantes incrustadas en los techos. Él tenía la intención de ir para llevarse un par en el mundo exterior y venderlas, pero Aladdin impidió que se acercara. Naturalmente, le preguntó el por qué de sus acciones.

— _Onee-chan_ dijo que no nos distraigamos con lo desconocido, porqué lo más bello para nosotros puede ser verdaderamente letal—dijo el de pelo azul, serio.

El de ojos miel pensó durante unos momentos las palabras transmitidas de la cuidadora del pequeño mago. Si bien eso podía ser cierto, aún tenía curiosidad por detenerse un momento y, al menos, admirar la belleza del lugar. No podía evitar quedarse embobado por como de irreal y hermoso era el interior de la Celda.

—Espera...

El menor se giró y lo miró, curioso.

—¿Cuándo hablaste con _Ojō_?

—¡ _Onee-chan_ usó magia para poder contactarme!

No cuestionaría más sobre el tema. Si Sayuri, que parecía ser una experimentada viajera, les advirtió, debía ser por algo. Y si decía que usó magia para contactarlo, le creía, ya que el rubio no sabía mucho de las aplicaciones que se le podía dar a la magia.

En el lapso de una hora, los dos esquivaron cuevas extrañas por el consejo de la fémina y llegaron a un punto clave de la Celda, aunque esto no lo descubrieron de inmediato. La caverna tenía numerosos pasadizos que conducían a diferentes lugares, y solo uno podía llevarlos por la ruta correcta.

Tras debatir durante unos minutos, los chicos decidieron que probarían ir por todas las rutas hasta llegar a la que los conduciría cerca de la Sala del Tesoro. No obstante, se cansaron al pasar por veinte pasadizos distintos.

—Círculo, cruz, cruz, círculo...—murmuró el de pelo azul, dibujando los símbolos que había visto.

Por las puertas que habían pasado, en un lateral de estas había un símbolo. Algunas tenían un círculo, otras cruces, pero también había triángulos, cuadrados y otras formas extrañas.

—Hay tantos que no entiendo nada—se quejó el pequeño—. Si _Onee-chan_ estuviera aquí, nos podría dar una pista.

Alibaba ladeó la cabeza hacia él ante sus quejas infantiles. Si bien estaba mal de su parte llevar al niño a un lugar con un índice de mortalidad alta, el pequeño también había querido venir, y, aunque entendiera la necesidad de tener a la persona en quien más confiaba a su lado, no podía evitar estar irritado. Quizá eran celos, porque el mago tenía a alguien junto a él, y el rubio hacía años que estaba sin nadie en quien confiar plenamente.

—¿Los círculos serán los caminos buenos?—preguntó Aladdin, con una sonrisa sosegada.

—¡No creo que sea tan simple!—exclamó el de ojos miel, exasperado.

Y no lo era.

 _Pues claro... no es tan simple. Durante diez años... mucha gente se ha encontrado en esta misma tesitura,_ pensó el de la gargantilla.

 **"** _—¿Alibaba? Sé que estás despierto._

 _Perezoso, el aludido abrió los ojos y observó a la fémina. Ella aún lo tenía en su regazo, a pesar de que Aladdin exigió, de forma infantil, que saliera de allí. Sayuri solo le sonrió al pequeño y le dijo que no se preocupara, que otro día ya sería él quien durmiera en su regazo en vez de Alibaba._

 _Se sorprendió de cómo manejó la escena de celos del de pelo azul —parecía acostumbrada a ese tipo de situaciones—._

 _—¿Tienes mucho sueño?—le preguntó ella, pasándose un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja derecha._

 _—No mucho—admitió—. Creo que aún puedo aguantar una hora._

 _Cerrando los ojos un momento, la de orbes azules pareció sospesar un pensamiento._

 _—Me gustaría hablar sobre las Celdas contigo...—se detuvo, para luego soltar una fugaz risa—Bueno, en verdad será una conversación bastante unilateral._

 _El rubio solo se lo pensó un instante. Cualquier información era bienvenida, sobre todo, porque quería adentrarse en una Celda en poco tiempo._

 _—Está bien conmigo—accedió él._

 _Su respuesta pareció agradar a la mujer, ya que volvió a pasar sus manos por su amarillento cabello en suaves caricias, consiguiendo que Alibaba se relajara más y entrecerrara los ojos._

 _—Los que consiguen conquistar las Celdas, los que se convierten en Candidatos a Reyes, necesitan de numerosas cualidades—comenzó, mirándolo fijamente—. Si quieres apoderarte de una Celda, al menos, necesitas tener las que te diré. Porque los Djinn son muy cuidadosos con sus elecciones._

 _El conductor de carros hizo una mueca, empero no interrumpió a la de pelo largo._

 _—Lo primordial es tener la cualidad del liderazgo. Tienes que ser empático con los demás y leal a tus ideales. Necesitas de una mente abierta, mirar diferentes perspectivas y opiniones._

 _El chico luchó contra el sonrojo que amenazaba con aparecer cuando Sayuri acercó su rostro al de él. Mechones negros como la tinta cayeron, rodeando la cabeza del de ojos miel. Ella lo miró, seria, haciendo que el rubor del adolescente se atenuara. No obstante, el sonrojo no desaparecía al tener sus narices tocándose._

 _—Y—susurró—, lo que tienes que tener siempre en cuenta, es que tus instintos son tu mayor aliado. Si tus instintos te dicen que desconfíes, desconfía; si tus instintos te dicen que tengas cuidado, tenlo... Acuérdate de esto: no debes dudar de tus instintos._ **"**

 _Mis instintos...,_ pensó Alibaba, mordiéndose la uña del pulgar, _Mis instintos me dicen que estoy pasando algo por alto._

Miró los esbozos del poseedor de la flauta dorada y su mente dio con la respuesta.

—¡Aladdin, busca una entrada sin marcar!

El cochero fue por su diestra, buscando un pasadizo sin ninguna marca alrededor. Mientras, el del turbante fue por la otra banda, obedeciendo sin rechistar. El de pelo azul fue quien, en pocos minutos, encontró lo que pidió el mayor.

—¡Ya la tengo! Esa de ahí—señaló detrás suyo—es la única entrada sin marca.

El rubio respiró hondo.

—... Vale.

A paso firme, pasó delante del sorprendido niño y se colocó justo delante de la entrada.

—¡Este...!—puso una de sus manos en la pared—¡... es el camino bueno!

—¿Pero por qué, si no tiene nada?—preguntó Aladdin, confuso.

—Verás...

Explicó su razonamiento por creer que ese era el buen camino, confiado, con términos simples e hizo preguntas de vez en cuando para que el aprendiz de la fémina de largo cabello negro para que se diera cuenta de los hechos que habían pasado por alto.

—Todas estas marcas son diferentes, tanto en tamaño como en estilo... Es decir, que todo indica que han sido dibujadas por la mano del hombre.

—S-sí, es verdad.

—¿Y quiénes crees que las han puesto ahí?

El niño se puso en dedo en la barbilla.

—Pues... ¿Los que han entrado antes que nosotros?

Alibaba sonrió.

—¡Exacto! ¡Esta Celda surgió hace diez años! ¡Mucha gente ha entrado aquí antes que nosotros!

Ellos no sabían que una mariposa azul encima de una planta los observaba. Si el pequeño mago se hubiera girado, reconocería que ese insecto era como uno de los que convocó Sayuri cuando contactó con él. Si lo hubiera hecho, Aladdin habría llegado a la conclusión que su preciada figura de hermana mayor los estaba vigilando en la travesía.

No sabían que la Magi Etérea los estaba escuchando y observando a través de ese casi imperceptible animal. No sabían que ella estaba orgullosa y aliviada de ver que las cosas iban bien.

* * *

VOCABULARIO:

 _Onee-chan_ : Forma cariñosa para decir hermana mayor.

 _Sumimasen_ : Lo siento.

 _Ojō_ : Señorita. Alibaba llama así a Sayuri porque, según él, ella desprende un aura de mujer de clase alta.

* * *

 **Hey!**

 **¿Cómo lleváis la cuarentena?**

 **Yo estoy aquí, conviviendo con mi familia. Y, al estar mucho tiempo juntos, también hemos estado mucho tiempo peleando juntos. Ese es uno de los motivos del por qué tardo tanto en actualizar.**

 **Otro es que mi ordenador, lugar donde tenía preparado maratones para todos mis fics en el Libre Office, se fue a la mierda. Un bucle de reparación automático... Y no sale de allí. Eso me ha llevado a:**

 **1) Pelearme con mi familia más. Porque «¡Alba, aprende a cuidar las cosas!» y «¡Que es un fallo del sistema!». Ninguno se deshacía de su postura.**

 **2) Pedir prestado un ordenador.**

 **3) Rehacer la tarea. Voy aún más lenta con la maldita tarea por eso, porque estoy atrasada.**

 **4) Rehacer los capítulos para mis fics poco a poco. Con el poco tiempo que tengo, solo puedo escribir poco más de quinientas palabras por día en una de mis historias.**

 **... Entonces, para compensar el hecho de que soy una tardona, he hecho una cosa buena y/o estúpida: Publicar otro fic.**


End file.
